Back From the Shadowlands
by calladragon
Summary: Stepping back, Jane turned away from the bags of groceries and Lisbon's purse resting so innocently on the floorboard against the driver's seat. Her things were here; but where was she? *Repost.*
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT A/N: This story contains non-graphic, off-page references/insinuations of RAPE. Please do not read if you are under age or disturbed by the subject matter.

This is a repost of an old story from 2010 that will end up being partially rewritten over time as there are areas I honestly don't like.

It's also the last complete story I have from my before time writing for this fandom. ~Calla

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, receive no compensation for my fics, and no copyright infringements are intended. All rights belong to Bruno Heller and associates for creating this wonderful show.

#

Cramming the last of the plates and boxes into the plastic trash bag and setting it aside, Lisbon wiped the conference table one last time. Satisfied no one would know they'd shattered the no food in the conference room rule, she tossed her rag in the can savoring the silence. She'd sent her team home a half hour ago reassuring them she would happily clean up the mess from their working dinner. Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho deserved the break. Everyone was exhausted.

They'd spent the past few hours feverishly ripping apart every detail they knew on the case and reassembling the pieces in every conceivable combination they could think of without success. Even Jane wasn't able to pull a rabbit out of his hat. He'd succeeded in landing a mound of complaints on her desk; but, little else since the case began. They'd constructed victim boards, conducted extensive online searches, and examined every data base known to law enforcement for all fifty states and beyond. They kept drawing a blank and Lisbon didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. There had to be something obvious they were missing. There always was.

She'd decided around one p.m. they'd burned the midnight oil long enough even if the case was a nightmare and their perp straight from the bowels of hell. Demons weren't stopped overnight. Even by her team. Making a judgment call, Lisbon pulled the plug on their think tank overriding the protests of her team. She wanted to stop this monster as much as any of them; but that wasn't happening if they lost their edge. So, she'd sent her guys home in spite of their vocal protests with orders not to reappear before eight. It really didn't matter that everyone knew she would be seated behind her desk long before then.

Dragging the trash bag over by the elevator for the cleaning crew to remove, Lisbon walked back into her office. Opening her file cabinet she carefully stowed the last of the files back in the drawer in an orderly fashion. It made life a lot easier when they were in a crunch like they were now. There wasn't a member of her team who wasn't getting more stressed out with every passing day.

Lisbon decided things really couldn't get any worse at the moment. Though temporary, her life sucked and would continue to do so until this case broke. The higher ups were breathing down their necks and Jane was being a pain in her rear. They hadn't gotten a decent break since the case started and weren't likely to any time soon.

Lisbon shook her head at the thought why was she complaining? She thrived on stress or she'd have gotten rid of a certain golden haired consultant years ago. She might as well put on her big girl panties and accept the truth. It was just business as usual around the CBI. Grabbing her purse and her keys, she took one last look around her office. Satisfied everything was as neat and orderly as it should be; she pulled the door shut and locked it behind her.

"Jane, I'm gone." Her voice echoing through the seemingly deserted building was disconcerting.

Punching the button, Lisbon stepped through the open doors of the elevator without waiting for a response. Her consultant was around somewhere. He'd pulled his disappearing act right after the team left. He'd probably gone off to pick the lock on someone's file cabinet so he could access files that were none of his business. She wouldn't put it past the man and she didn't want to know. Jane could get his kicks any way he pleased as long as he left her out of it.

Exiting the elevator, Lisbon walked across the lobby and out the front door. Thoroughly scanning the parking lot before leaving the building, she made her way to her SUV. Opening the door, she climbed inside flipping the lock. Fastening her seat belt, she pulled onto the highway heading in the direction of her apartment.

Responding to her voice, Jane unfolded from the couch in the attic and rose to his feet. Walking down the stairs he quickly picked the lock on Lisbon's office door and walked inside. Peering through the blinds he waited for his boss to emerge down below. He watched her walk to her vehicle and climb inside pulling the heavy door shut behind her. He knew she'd already locked the door and fastened her seat belt before turning the key in the ignition. Lisbon was nothing if not cautious and safe.

Jane turned away as the SUV pulled onto the highway. Leaving her office, he relocked the door and headed for the elevator. He could now go home to the new condo no one knew he'd bought to pass another restless night. He'd done his duty. He'd seen Lisbon safely on her way. Jane refused to admit exactly how long he'd engaged in his strange little ritual. He'd been doing some form of it since the early days. About the time he'd realized they'd clicked in some inexplicable way he'd deliberately ignored in the many years since.

Exiting the elevator, Jane beat a path to his vehicle. The parking lot was unpleasantly deserted and not welcoming at all. This was one of the things that had prompted him to adopt his protective angel routine. Opening the door to his car, Jane climbed inside, locked the door, turned the key in the ignition, and headed for home. He couldn't shake the unsettling feeling things weren't exactly as they should be.

#

Seeing the familiar supermarket sign looming in the distance, Lisbon suddenly switched lanes and pulled into the lot. Oh, crap, she'd almost forgotten she had to stop by the market. She'd never leave the house without her morning coffee. She might as well pick up cereal and a few other things while she was here. She was so not in the mood to be shopping. A hot shower, a cup of that relaxing tea Jane forced on her that she'd never admit drinking, and her nice warm bed called her name instead.

Exiting the SUV, she scanned the parking lot as she made her way inside the store. It was pushing two o'clock. There was no telling what kind of creepy crawlies were lurking out there in the darkness. Shaking an unease she didn't customarily feel, Lisbon made short work of grabbing juice, coffee, fruit, cereal, peanut butter, and a few other odds and ends. After checking out and leaving the store, she scanned the parking lot one last time before heading for her vehicle.

She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was off kilter but nothing looked unusual or out of place. Besides, it wasn't like her handgun wasn't within easy grabbing distance. Dumping her three bags and her purse in the floor behind the driver's seat, she pushed the buggy the few feet to the corral before climbing back in the SUV and pulling away. Her spidey senses were having a field day for no good reason. She must be more exhausted than she thought to be seeing shadows where there weren't any. Paying more attention to the road ahead of her than the parking lot behind her, Lisbon never noticed the light colored luxury car exiting the side street behind her.

Pulling into her parking space ten minutes later, she hopped out of the SUV happy she'd arrived home safely. Opening the passenger door, she reached for her bags only to freeze as the unpleasant burning, tingly sensation spread across her body much stronger than she'd ever felt in practice. Incapacitated, Lisbon didn't resist as she was effortlessly dropped into the open trunk off to one side of the silent parking lot with no one the wiser. It was the wee hours of a Tuesday morning. No one in her conservative complex was even awake at this hour. Not even old Lady Sims with her flatulent cat.

As the trunk lid closed, Lisbon caught sight of her assailant and cursed at the thought she was in serious trouble now. She knew the man. She knew him well, though she hadn't seen him in years. For once in her life, Lisbon was geniunely afraid in ways she'd never been. She'd seen the look in his eyes as he'd dumped her so carelessly into the yawning space. If she could move, she'd make the sign of the cross. As it was, Lisbon was already praying for a miracle she never though to receive.

A silent tear rolled unbidden down the curve of her cheek. None of her team would ever see her again. She was as sure of that as she was of her regrets. The main one being she'd never get to save Jane as she'd always intended. That realization hurt more than the loss of her family or her team. Drowning in her thoughts, Lisbon slipped into nothingness as she felt the vehicle roll softly into the night.

#

Somewhere across town, Jane turned his car around in an empty parking lot and headed for Lisbon's place. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling something wasn't right. The sensation had been gnawing at him all evening to the point he couldn't ignore it any more. He'd just swing by her place to make sure everything was okay before heading home. There was nothing wrong with that. It was what any friend would do who was having similar thoughts and feelings. Turning the radio off, Jane forced his mind to go blank as he drove the last few miles in silence.

Swinging into the parking lot, he saw Lisbon's SUV parked in its assigned spot. All of the doors were properly closed and the lights were off. Swinging his eyes towards her apartment, he was reassured to see the den lights on. Jane briefly thought about walking up the stairs, knocking on her door, and inviting himself inside as he'd done several times before: but, he wouldn't. Not tonight when he knew Lisbon was so tired.

Though she'd have allowed it as she always did, Lisbon wouldn't appreciate such thoughtless intrusion. Not when she was driving herself to be back at work at an ungodly hour. She'd be there much too early in his opinion. The woman really needed to take better care of herself though she wouldn't. She was much too driven to be everything she could be.

As he pulled away from the complex confident everything was okay, Jane had no way of knowing the truth. Lisbon had forgotten to turn off her den lights in the midst of her 'running later than she wanted' early morning haste.


	2. Chapter 2

The team assembled in the break room around the box of hot doughnuts Rigsby brought. Surprisingly, no coffee was made. That was weird. Lisbon always made a pot of coffee first thing out of habit since she and her team usually arrived at the office before everyone else. Lisbon's coffee was as much CBI tradition as getting buzzed to survive the Christmas Party or never eating Henklestien's wife's Jamaican Black Rum cake unless you were into missing time and massive hangovers.

What did no coffee mean? No one really knew. Surely the boss hadn't overslept? She wouldn't dare. Not when she'd demanded they be here by eight. Though rare, such a thing had occurred once or twice over the years. Usually when Lisbon pushed herself past the breaking point and her body rebelled. No big deal. The boss was pretty good a pacing herself. She knew her limits well.

No big woop, Cho was already making the coffee with his usual heavy hand. That everyone would spend the rest of the day discretely watering down their brew was nothing new. At least until the pot was empty. Van Pelt would sneak in to make a new one before he knew. Before her team member got his feelings hurt. Cho was silently amused by Van Pelt's concern. As if he cared what anyone thought of his coffee making skills. He liked his java strong. Grow a set and deal with it.

As for the boss, she'd come sailing in at some point spouting apologies right and left. With any luck she'd forget to tame that charming little cow lick on the side of her head. He'd then proceed to drive her crazy all day with that inscrutable half smile she couldn't read. Besides, it was kind of cute. Or her blouse might be on inside out or her socks mismatched. She'd done that once or twice over the years as well. What he did know was they'd all gang up on Lisbon when she finally arrived and embarrass her for being late. She expected them here promptly at eight then proceeded to break her own rule. Some boss she was setting a bad example for her team. She deserved nothing less.

"Hey, guys, where's Lisbon?" Jane stuck his head in the break room.

"Haven't seen her yet." Rigsby spoke around a mouth full of raspberry filled doughnut.

"It's not like Lisbon to oversleep. Not with a nasty case on the table." Jane reminded them.

"It happens." Cho pushed the button on the coffee maker.

"Not with Lisbon. Not at a time like this." Jane was firm in his resolve.

"Jane, she was really tired. Maybe she decided to sleep in." Rigsby wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Jane wasn't giving up.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it, even the rest of the team couldn't. Lisbon should be here by now. She should be sitting beside Van Pelt stuffing her face with one of those disgusting lemon filled doughnuts she favored savoring that disgusting cup of coffee she couldn't live without. He really needed to get her to change her annoying habits for sanity's sake.

Besides, that was just what the woman needed. Another sugar crazed caffeine high. She'd drive the lot of them nuts until she finally crashed and started all over again. Or she would if she were here where Jane would give anything to have her. He should have checked out her car and knocked on her door. He shouldn't have settled for everything looking all right. He knew better than that. Since when had he ever respected rules and boundaries? Or cared if he was burdensome for that matter? He was Jane and he should have stuck to the plan. He wouldn't be concerned his latest premonition was right if he had.

Jane watched the team laughing and gorging on pastries while he made a cup of tea. Taking a sip he headed for the door without another word. As much as he liked the guys, and he really did, they were complete idiots at times. He'd check back in with them in an hour if Lisbon still hadn't showed.

He kept telling himself there was no such thing as psychics as he made his way up the attic stairs.

#

Jane opened his eyes and sat up. It should be about nine o'clock on the dot. Grabbing his empty tea cup, he made his way down the stairs to the bull pen. Glancing at Lisbon's office he saw it was still empty. Unless of course she'd come in while he was dozing and left again. That was possible though highly unlikely given how he felt. Padding into the kitchen he rinsed his cup and prepared another cup of tea. Taking a sip, he walked back out into the bull pen to stand by Cho's desk.

"Anyone seen Lisbon yet?"

"Nope."

"Has she called in?"

"Nope."

"It's ten after nine. Don't you think we should call her?"

"Nope."

"Well I do. Something isn't right. Cho, I really think you should call."

"What's up, Jane, you suddenly gone psychic?

"There's no such thing as psychics, Cho. That being said, I still think you should give her a call. The worst that'll happen is she'll blister your ears for waking her up. We've all survived a dressing down by the boss."

"You're really serious about this."

"Yes, I am."

Cho studied the intensity of the other man's eyes. This wasn't another of Jane's aggravate the boss ploys. The man was genuinely disturbed. That disturbed Cho.

"Alright, I'll give her call."

"Good." Cho took out his cell and punched a button.

Getting the expected voice mail, he left a message. Punching another button he let the phone ring and ring. Hanging up on the answering machine he dialed the number again. When the answering machine picked up a second time he left a brief message. He was starting to think maybe Jane was right. The boss wouldn't sleep through two phone calls. She was a trained law enforcement officer and a pretty light sleeper. No matter how tired she was.

"She's not answering, Jane. Maybe she's in the shower."

"Maybe."

"Maybe she's on her way in."

"She'd have answered her cell or called back in as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I guess she would have."

"If we don't hear anything by ten, it's time to go to Hightower. See if she's heard anything."

"She'd have told us by now if she had."

"Then we have to conclude she hasn't. If we haven't heard anything by ten, it's time to start making calls. Find out if there's been an accident we haven't heard about."

"I've already checked. There's nothing matching her description. Not yet anyway." Van Pelt piped up from across the room.

She'd been as concerned as Jane since the beginning. Running late was not the boss's style. Her woman's intuition had been off ever since. She hadn't said anything because she hadn't wanted to look foolish in front of the guys. She'd simply started a secret investigation of her own under the guise of working on their case.

"There haven't been any calls she might have answered either." Rigsby added his two cents.

He'd caught on to what Grace was doing a long time ago. Trusting her intuition, he added his own search to the mix. Being one of the guys, he hadn't bothered disguising his actions. Cho had caught on to what both of them were doing about the time the whole foolishness started. He'd been stealthfully watching them while he continued following up leads on their real case. Somebody had too. If either of them had turned up anything of significance he'd have been the first too know and the first to act. With Lisbon out of the office he was temporary team leader. Everyone took that as a given except maybe Jane.

They were all on the same page now and getting more concerned by the minute. It wasn't like Lisbon to be late at all. She would never be this late without calling. Not unless calling wasn't an option. None of them wanted to contemplate what that could possibly mean.

#

It was twelve oh six. Almost two hours later than Jane had wanted to shift things into high gear. Hightower had vetoed acting in panic. It would look bad for the CBI. They wanted to keep this little incident out of the press as long as possible. Until they determined something was, in fact, very wrong. Jane couldn't shake the feeling they were running out of time.

Instead, Madeline had forced them to cool their heels until all other avenues were exhausted. In spite of Jane's eloquent pleas. Her administrative assistant and the team had contacted all the hospitals and agencies in the area that may have come across anyone matching Lisbon's description in the course of their work. Hightower and Jane had both joined the search. They'd all come up empty handed. They'd finally been given permission to go into the field.

Screeching to a halt at Lisbon's complex, they walked by the familiar SUV. Everything looked fine with the vehicle. It was parked neatly in her assigned parking place. There were no external signs of struggle. The doors were all locked. It was obvious Lisbon had made it home safe.

Cho made for the manager's office to get the spare key while the rest of the team headed for the stairs. Standing outside the door they waited impatiently for the Korean agent to return. They didn't have long to wait. He'd obviously wasted no time and cut the chase in typical Cho style. Whatever he'd said was effective because he had the coveted key in hand. Unlocking the door, the team pushed inside.

Lisbon's place was neater than expected. A little on the austere side, but neat and tidy. The den light was still on over thirteen hours after Jane had ridden by. That wasn't a good sign in his opinion, but there weren't any signs of a struggle. The place had an uncomfortable deserted feel like no one had been there in a while. It was just too perfect. There were no signs of life in the kitchen or in the den. Lisbon wasn't this OCD. It looked liked she'd recently cleaned the place and not returned to give it that lived in feel.

Walking up the stairs the team noticed there were no footprints, except theirs, in the freshly vacuumed carpet. There should have been a trail of Lisbon prints if she'd climbed the stairs to go to bed. There were no signs of life in the bedroom. Her bed was still neatly made though not unexpected if she made her bed each morning. It still didn't sit exactly right with the team.

Walking into the bathroom, Cho looked at the pristine sink. No woman was this neat. There should be pots and tubes or something lying around. Lifting the hamper lid he noticed it was empty. There should have been towels and wash cloths hanging about from Lisbon's morning shower. If not hanging, stuffed in the hamper. There was no way the boss came to work without an evening or morning shower.

"Van Pelt, check the washer and dryer. See if the boss has done any laundry recently."

Even if she'd done laundry last night and put it away, there would be some indication of her morning preparations. A washcloth, discarded unmentionables in the hamper, something. There was absolutely nothing to indicate Lisbon ever made it to her apartment last night. To the parking lot, certainly, but inside her home?

"Nothing, Cho. The laundry room's as clean as everywhere else." Van Pelt walked back in the room a few minutes later.

"I think it's time to take a look at the SUV." Cho said what they were all thinking.

"I think you're right. Let me get the spare key." Jane led the way down the stairs back to the first floor.

The team did not want to know how Jane knew where Lisbon's spare key was kept. Whatever was between them, or not, hopefully very not, was better left unknown. Walking into the kitchen, Jane opened the drawer beneath the coffee maker grabbing the black remote with the dangling key. The team was a little disheartened by his action. It was apparent the mentalist had been in the boss's apartment at some point to have that kind of information. There was more going on between those two than met the eye. Whether they knew it or not.

Van Pelt hoped Lisbon's kind heart wasn't getting her into trouble. Good looks aside, Jane had a kind of tragic, romantic appeal. Like a Byron or one of those Bronte heroes. Mad, bad, and dangerous to know. A Jane was the last thing a Lisbon needed to tangle with.

Rigsby found the whole idea the boss and Jane really disturbing. Lisbon was certainly attractive enough even if his imagination conjured images of handcuffs and places he wasn't willing to go. He just couldn't reconcile the boss and his fantasies in any acceptable way. Probably because she was the boss and he really shouldn't be thinking that way. Van Pelt was a more acceptable target. As for Jane, he was an attractive man if you went for his kind, not that he did, but he was confident enough in his masculinity to recognize women found Jane attractive. Even Gracie, but she was too wise to go there. Thank God for small blessings. He meant that literally.

As for Cho, he recognized it wasn't impossible the boss had a secret little Jane thing going on the side. Implausible, but not impossible. Implausible mainly because of the Jane component. The boss was an attractive woman. Attractive women had needs. Jane was an attractive man. Attractive men had needs. Except maybe Jane. Lisbon was fully capable of having a little fling with the mentalist and walking away. She was too smart to get involved with a man as emotionally unavailable as that one. Besides, it would never happen. Jane was still married to dead woman. He probably always would be. Even after Red John was gone.

Looking at the faces around him, Jane knew they were all wondering how he knew where Lisbon's spare key was kept. Let them wonder. He had more important things to do. Jingling the key, Jane got their attention. Van Pelt had the grace to blush and Risgby looked constipated. Cho, he just blinked in that emotionless manner. Who knew what the man was thinking? His expression tended to stay the same.

Taking the key from Jane, Cho led the way out the door. Rigsby stopped to make sure the apartment door was locked as the rest of the team descended the stairs. Feeling the hair rise on the back of neck, Jane watched the Korean agent hit the button on the remote to trip the locks in the SUV. Each stationed at a different door, the team opened them near simultaneously.

"This is not good."

Jane stepped back from the door as though he'd been struck. If only he'd stopped to really check that everything was as it appeared. His trying to be considerate had cost them fourteen hours. A person could be dead long before that.

"Get over it. We need you with us, Jane. Any of us would have done the same." Cho's no nonsense growl was the only indication that Jane had unwittingly spoken his thoughts aloud.

Stepping back, Jane turned away from the bags of groceries and Lisbon's purse resting so innocently on the floorboard against the driver's seat. Dragging his hand through his hair he listened to Cho barking orders into his phone. It wouldn't be long before the whole place was swarming with law enforcement.

The CBI left no rock unturned when it came to finding one of their own. No doubt the media would soon follow. Unholy vultures the lot of them. It was painfully obvious that Lisbon had been taken against her will. From the supposedly safe parking lot her home. Not even realizing his thoughts, all Jane could think was his Lisbon was missing and all those bottom feeders cared about was bankable time on air. Every last one of them should be shot.

Coming out of silent rant, Jane glanced at the rest of the team. Cho was too busy assuming team leader mode and barking orders to allow himself to feel. The backlash would come soon enough and Cho wouldn't be quite so enigmatic. Van Pelt stood in disbelief fitfully ringing her hands. She was next to useless and would be until she regained control. Though she'd come a commendable distance in the last few months, Gracie was still the innocent rookie in so many ways. As for Rigsby, he was as shaken as the rest of them. Shaken, but ready for action when the orders came. The man was a good cop.

They all were. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough in this instance. Jane knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they would find no usable forensics. The bags would lead them to her last stop. The video feed would confirm she'd been there and little else. Whoever had snatched her was just too good. Jane said 'whoever' in his mind because he was reasonably sure it wasn't Red John though he knew the team was not. Who really cared about the fine points at the moment?

All that mattered was Lisbon had vanished in thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Backtracking to the local market, the team interviewed the handful of people who'd been working that night. They all remembered Lisbon. The nice, soft spoken woman who'd looked a little ragged around the ages but was still engaging. They remembered her, but hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. She'd simply been one of those pleasant customers they rarely had that late at night.

One of the stock boys loitering over his cigarette remembered seeing her push her cart into the corral. He'd watched her walk to her vehicle and climb safely inside. He even described Lisbon's SUV right down to the law enforcement license plate to prove his point. He had noted a fairly expensive light colored sports car leave by the rear exit and turn down the side street going in the opposite direction. He hadn't seen the driver clearly enough to know if it was male or female and the license plate was too shadowed to read.

Cho thanked him for his mostly useless information. Valuable as corroboration of what they already knew, but useless in advancing the case. Unless they found some tie-in with the light colored car. That could be a turning point though it didn't look like much on the surface. It had been traveling in the opposite direction.

They'd taken the videos from all the cameras as well. Again it was a wash. All the videos proved was that Lisbon made it safely into and out of the store. They had a detailed record of her grocery list. They had a detailed record of everyone she'd seen or talked to along the way. There hadn't been many. One wrinkled crusty old broad with a cigarette dangling out of her mouth pushing a buggy full of beer and what was probably a gang banger complete with tats and body piercings. Lisbon had spent a few moments talking to the old woman though she hardly looked like anyone the boss would give the time of day.

The guy had steered as wide a path around the woman he recognized as a cop as possible. He'd also still been inside the store long after Lisbon left buying diapers and baby formula. He'd also made no telephone calls to his boys. Not while he'd remained in the store. As for his identity, Cho had located his file five minutes after they returned to the office.

Lisbon had busted the little twerp almost three years ago and roughed him up in the process. He'd spent a few months in jail, met a girl soon after he got out, gone straight, got married, had a kid, and started managing his father's hardware store soon after. The kid might still look on the rough side, but from what Cho could see in the file, he was a straight, hard working family man now. At least he'd managed to keep his nose clean for a couple of years. They could rule Jimmy out as a suspect unless something off the wall turned up. The kid wouldn't throw away everything he had to even the score with the lady cop who'd skinned both his knees.

As for the woman, Cho recognized the auburn haired harridan. Old Ruby was infamous in Sacramento. She owned a biker bar on the outskirts of town and had for close to forty years. Cho used to hang out in her place in his younger days. He knew her well. The old broad was plain scary to say the least. She could out cuss a sailor, out shoot a Texas Ranger, drink any Hell's Angel under the table, and beat the crap out of any biker who got out line with the Louisville Slugger she kept behind the bar for just that purpose. Most of her hard drinking guests called her "Mama."

From the picture hanging over the bar, Ruby MacGregor had been a beauty in her day as only a true redhead could be. The smoking and boozing and plain old age had caught up with her over the last few years; but, she still ran the best bar in town to hear the bikers tell it. They could discount Ruby as a suspect. The couple of times she and Lisbon had met, they'd respected each other in that twisted tough chick way. They'd even shared a shot at the bar after a case one night. On the house of course since Ruby liked that girl.

Moving on to other things, that the parking lot at Lisbon's complex had no cameras was a major setback. Well, they had cameras; but they were on the fritz until the new system was completed. That Hightower had reassigned the case they'd been working to Beckworth's team until Lisbon was found was a major plus. That Jane was beside himself as expected was a negative. They all were; but he was taking it the hardest.

The mentalist was hiding his turmoil well; but, it still bled out of his eyes at times when he thought no one was looking. Though they didn't say anything, the whole team knew exactly how crazy the whole situation was making the man. That really wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. Everyone knew Jane wasn't all that sane to begin with.

That's why they snuck away to convene in private over the course of the first two days. They all thought Red John was the culprit. Standing around Hightower's desk the team acknowledged they believed Lisbon already dead. They expected to hear from the serial killer any moment now. Hightower reaffirmed their opinions.

Jane knew exactly what they were doing though they tried to hide it from him. He refused to have any part of it. They were fools, the lot of them. Red John had nothing to do with Lisbon's abduction and she was far from dead. Not yet. That was what those feelings he'd never admit to having were telling him. The feeling he knew were never wrong.

#

By the end of the second day, the team came to the conclusion they might be wrong. Lisbon might not be dead after all. Not at Red John's hands anyway. He wouldn't toy with Jane this long. He was too fond of watching the man suffer while his emotions were strongest. He wouldn't leave Jane hanging long enough to make peace with Lisbon's death before he moved in for the bloody toe nails and smiley face kill. That wasn't Red John's way.

Added to that, there was something uniquely off about the whole situation. Something sinister with horrific overtones none of them wanted to contemplate. Something intimate that seemed far more personal than professional in nature. That thought really made the team recoil into themselves. They did not want to go there. Not with all of the implications inherent in such a theory.

Playing hardball with that reality also made Jane a touch hairier and more out of control. He was starting to get on the difficult to manage side. What Cho wouldn't give for Lisbon about now. She'd handle their snarky mentalist all right. She'd verbally, and otherwise, kick his wiggy butt right back in line. Lisbon was good at that. Van Pelt, while far less talented, was doing a fair enough job of calming Jane with her gentle touch. That being said, it was no secret who the Mentalist Whisperer in their midst was and she was current MIA.

#

Five days later and no closer to finding Lisbon than they'd been on the first, the last of their non-leads completely dried up. They'd exhausted every case Lisbon had ever worked and every criminal she'd ever put away. They'd investigated the handful of men she'd dated since high school and a few she hadn't. Not that they'd located all of them by any stretch of the imagination. Lisbon was too private for that.

There had to be a man or two out there somewhere who'd escaped notice and he could very well be their culprit. That was the most frustrating point of all. They'd turned over every rock and stomped on every roach slithering out. They'd contacted every college roommate she'd ever had and every friend she'd even known. They'd even located a few frenemies in her past. There was nothing. The woman had disappeared off the face of the earth as though she'd never been. That was bad. That was very bad.

Midway through the fifth day, a Saturday of all days, Jane was sitting in a corner of the bullpen pretending to sleep. Van Pelt was studying a file for the thousandth time trying to figure out why Lisbon had stopped seeing the forensic pathologist. He'd seemed like a really nice guy when they'd interviewed him. The guy was undeniably hot, too. Rigsby was sitting in silence having blown a fuse a couple of hours earlier. He was still processing what he already knew. Cho was pretending to read a book while he actually tried to figure out anything they might have missed. No one was particularly surprised when Cho's cell phone rang. They'd been getting useless tips for days.

"Cho." He spoke absently into the phone.

"Boss?" Every ear in the room perked up. "Hey, Boss, where are you?" Cho sat the phone aside before addressing the team. "That was the boss." As if they didn't know.

"She didn't say where she was." Jane sat up in his chair having banished all signs of ennui.

"She didn't get a chance. There was a loud thud before she could finish." Cho supplied.

"You think he got her?" Van Pelt's voice held tangible fear.

"From the sound of her voice, I'd say her passing out is more likely." The sound was more that of a body hitting the floor than a blow.

"What are we sitting around here talking for? We've got a call to trace." Rigsby suddenly snapped out of the stupor he'd been in the last few moments.

"I'm already on it." Van Pelt piped up from the corner. Fear or no fear, the woman was in action first, talk second mode.

#

In the end, they almost hadn't gotten Lisbon back. Though they'd gotten the address fairly quickly all things considered; getting there through weekend traffic had taken longer than expected. It hadn't helped they'd encountered three accidents and the accompanying bottlenecking along the way. Two hours later the team was pulling in front of a nicely appointed house in a neat little cookie cutter neighborhood accompanied by various members of law enforcement, the ever present crime scene techs, and a bevy of EMT's. That this kind of thing never happened here was quickly apparent by the host of neighbors suddenly appearing on their lawns. Dispatching the local PD to keep the curious onlookers at bay, Cho lead the men in battering down the front door.

He'd not been able to stop Jane from slipping by them though he'd tried. He'd been surprisingly grateful the unarmed man's entrance wasn't met by a hail of gunfire. Cho now had a new appreciation for Lisbon's avid cursing and utterances that she couldn't do a bloody thing with the man over the years. She was exactly right. Jane's recklessness was going to get him killed one day.

Cho was then alarmed in turn that Jane's entrance was met by total silence instead. As the team pushed their way inside, weapons drawn, Cho saw the masculine body lying prone in the den about the time he realized Jane was kneeling over a marginally responsive Lisbon in the kitchen. Holstering his gun, Cho checked out the man quickly noting the bullet hole in his forehead. No doubt from a law enforcement issued handgun. Lisbon had managed to equalize the situation on her terms in the end. Motioning the techs into the room, he moved into the kitchen to check on his boss.

He wasn't surprised the EMT's were already loading her on a gurney or that she had a stranglehold on Jane's hand. He was somewhat surprised they were letting their consultant stay with her while they worked. That his voice and gentle touch was distracting Lisbon from their taking her vitals and starting iv drips was probably the reason why. Cho found himself turning away unable to bear the pain in the other man's eyes.

He didn't have a doubt in his mind that Jane was blaming himself for their not finding Lisbon days ago. It wasn't his fault. It wouldn't have changed anything if he'd discovered her abduction the night before. They still couldn't have found her without that call.

In the end, it was Jane who accompanied Lisbon to the hospital. The EMT's had made an executive decision to break the rules. Lisbon became too frantic when they tried to break them up. Her vitals were too erratic. They decided to just let things be, shut the back doors, and head for the nearest trauma center. The woman was definitely a trauma case. She'd been beaten to a pulp.

Cho wasn't sure whether it was Jane or if any familiar face would have done. Somehow he thought it was Jane. He just had a gut feeling seeing the team would have only agitated her more. There were things she didn't want them to know. But she didn't seem to care if Jane did for reasons known only to her. Whether that meant the consultant's opinion of her mattered less to Lisbon or whether she thought him more capable of handling her secrets Cho didn't know. It really didn't matter. The team would respect her wishes at a time like this.

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt left the crime scene in the hands of the very capable teams under the skillful guidance of Hightower to follow their fallen leader. Jane had joined them outside the doors of the trauma unit as Lisbon's gurney was met by a team of doctors and quickly swept inside. They'd been denied any kind of access to their boss for the next four days while she was under the watchful eye of her caregivers in the Trauma ICU. The team suspected the lack of visitation rights had more to do with Lisbon's personal request than hospital policy.

Four days later, they'd been permitted limited visitation under the watchful eye of the ICU nurses. Lisbon had remained mercifully asleep through most of their visits. She wouldn't have coped well with seeing their reactions to her injuries. They knew she had a fractured ulna and several fractured ribs and they also knew she could have bled out if they hadn't found her in time from internal injuries sustained in her beatings but that was all they knew. That was enough.

The team made a vocal pact not to dig any deeper. They really didn't want to know. Sitting in the corner all alone Jane watched the exchange with interest. He made no such promises. He most definitely would dig deeper when the time came. Should he deem such digging to Lisbon's personal benefit. He would most certainly never do such a thing out of prurient interest. Not where Lisbon was concerned.

When Lisbon's two week hospital stay was up, she'd contacted Jane to take her home. From what he said she'd allowed him a foot inside her apartment before politely requesting he leave. As battered and incapacitated as she still was Lisbon had not even allowed the man to take her bag up to her room. That was the last time they'd seen or talked with their since she'd gone on medical leave. Not that they hadn't tried to make contact. They had. The boss just wasn't responding to their overtures.

Even Jane hadn't been able to aggravate Lisbon into reacting. Not that the man hadn't given it his best shot. Her actions weren't really all that unexpected. She'd been through a traumatic situation and she needed time to adjust. If she wanted to do it alone, who were they to say she was wrong? The team just figured the boss would reach out to them when she was ready. They were just grateful to have her back. Even if she wasn't exactly back yet. But she would be. They were certain of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane marveled he hadn't lost his carney skills over the years. Not that he'd used some of them in a while. Others, he wasn't ashamed to admit, he used almost nightly. He could still pick a lock with the best of them leaving no incriminating evidence behind. He'd done it around the CBI for years. But, he wouldn't be picking Lisbon's lock any more.

He'd managed to lift her office key while she was in the hospital and have a copy made while no one was looking. The evidence lock up in the CBI wasn't as tight as it ought to be. He might be willing to demonstrate that one day. If he decided he wouldn't be betraying trade secrets and Hightower asked nicely. Doing so would be for a worthy cause. The highly revered California Bureau of Investigation couldn't have evidence falling into the wrong hands could they? Well, yeah, they could when it was his hands. He might need to rethink that plan.

Thoughts of rifling the Red John files in Lisbon's desk after hours fleeing from his mind, Jane admitted it wasn't Lisbon's office he was breaching at the moment. Settling in the leather seat he contemplated which cabinet to pillage first. What he was seeking was in one of them. It was probably in the desk drawer at his side given the classified nature of the information inside. Pulling on the handle and immediately sighting the file he was looking for, Jane removed it from the drawer. Propping his feet on the desk, he settled back for a disturbing; but, admittedly informative read. He saw no reason to hide his actions any more than he did on other nights. This part of the CBI had been deserted for hours. No one was likely to catch him pilfering files in the wee hours of the morning. He'd make sure everything was left as he found it as he always did. This wasn't Jane's first foray into forbidden domains or prohibited file acquisition and he was quite good at it.

This was the third such file he'd managed to briefly confiscate and read with none the wiser. This was also the final piece of the puzzle. Well, almost the final piece. There was one more file a bit more difficult to procure. But definitely doable if need be. He'd soon know exactly why no one had seen or heard from Lisbon in the weeks since she'd left the hospital on her enforced extended medical leave. Since none of the higher ups were willing to cooperate, he'd have to uncover the answers for himself.

He'd read the crime scene reports days ago. Elliot Bennett was a testimony to the reality a little knowledge was a dangerous thing. If Lisbon hadn't gotten the upper hand, she'd have died within two days. They certainly couldn't have saved her. They had no idea where he was keeping her much less what he was doing. The thought of how close they'd come to losing his friend made Jane's skin crawl. As Bennett had a week long forensics seminar to attend in D.C. on the 23rd; he wouldn't have left any living evidence behind. He wouldn't have left any evidence at all.

The CBI would have gotten an untraceable anonymous tip on Bennett's way out of town on the 22nd. He'd have used a disposable cell before dropping the device in the nearest trash can as soon as the deed was done. A few hours later, they'd have found their boss discarded like so much garbage on a lonely stretch of highway off in the boondocks. While he might have a detail or two off, it would have been a similar scenario he was sure.

All that really mattered at the moment was Lisbon would have been carted off in a body bag. She'd have ended up being sliced and diced on the M.E.'s table before ending up a cold case locked away in some forgotten cardboard box on a lonely shelf in county storage along with the rest of the mostly forgotten people. Lisbon didn't deserve that fate. Not when her killer would have calmly resumed his life as one the foremost forensic pathologists in the country right under their noses. Her team would have never gotten over the loss, including him. Bennett was just that scary good the sorry psychopath. None of that sat well with Jane. It didn't sit well at all.

As for Lisbon's psych evals, they hadn't surprised Jane at all. The woman was good at playing the game; but, not quite good enough. The much hated psychologist wasn't yet willing to sanction her return to work for good reason and she wasn't happy about it. However, Lisbon was playing it smart inspite of her anger. She was keeping her regularly scheduled appointments. She was even cooperating up to a point. But only up to a point as he expected she would.

Lisbon was an intensely private person with control issues that came out at times. There were things she wouldn't disclose to anyone. Like exactly what Bennett had done to her. She wasn't doing that and never to a total stranger. Not under any circumstances even if it delayed her return to work. From the look of things, in spite of the setbacks, the shrink wouldn't be able to justify Lisbon's leave much longer.

She was making phenomenal progress at pulling herself back together. She'd be back at work within the month. With, or without, having the expected breakthrough. Though, in Jane's not so humble opinion, it was more of an expected breakdown. His money was on Lisbon in this contest of wills. She was one tough little cookie. She wouldn't let that pesky twit of a bespectacled, hyper skinny, know it all psychologist win. No way.

Psychological evaluations done, Jane was finally perusing Lisbon's medical files. He found his stomach revolting against the words on the pages as he read things he didn't really want to know. Things were a lot worse than they'd been led to believe by both Lisbon and her physicians. His boss was a lot tougher lady than any of them had given her credit for from what he reading. Jane wasn't sure he would have survived. He knew none of the team would have except maybe Cho. Yeah, Cho out of all them could have pulled it off. His admiration for Lisbon increased tenfold if that was even possible.

Jane found also that he was grappling with a compulsion to kill Bennett all over again in certain very unpleasant, very graphic, very medieval ways. Perverse ways he'd never contemplated before. Wanting to chop Red John to bloody bits with his own two hands was tame in comparison. What he wanted to do to Eliot Bennett was significantly worse. He briefly contemplated desecrating a most certainly smelly by now corpse but decided Lisbon wouldn't approve. Besides they'd cart him off to another padded cell and that was one place he didn't want to go. Not ever again. He'd been there, done that, and left the t-shirt with Sophie Miller.

Regaining control of his emotions, Jane continued to read with that deadly detachment he did so well. He dissected every word and recorded every injury. He committed all the malevolent little details to memory aware that they would star in his nightmares for many nights, or years, to come. Move over Red John. It was time to share center stage. He'd push through the phantasms in the end as he always did. He'd had a lot of experience with dreams from hell over the years. Closing the file, Jane tucked it back where he'd found it and locked the drawer.

Carefully sanitizing the scene, he was confident no one would know he'd been there. They never did. Truthfully, no one would have cared about his nocturnal visit if they had. The higher ups were counting on Jane to bring his boss back into the fold. They were willing to give him access to any weapon he might need. Any weapon he was willing to take. They were willing to overlook his unorthodox methods this time around in the name of protecting the CBI. And returning Lisbon where she belonged.

Locking the office door, Jane padded into the bull pen. Seating himself behind Cho's desk he fired up the agent's computer. Fingers feverishly typing in all the various terminologies he'd seen in the files he'd read, the mentalist fleshed out the reports in all of the necessary ways he didn't really want to know.

A man had to be prepared for what was to come whether he wanted to be or not. Jane had committed to such a course when he set himself up as guardian to all things Lisbon so many years ago. Though she didn't know it, that was exactly what he did. A man had to honor his commitments…at least where his Lisbon was concerned. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jane shut down Cho's computer and rolled his chair back under the desk.

Heading for the elevator, Jane reminded himself he had plenty of time to work things through and come to grips with everything he'd learned. It would be a while before Lisbon was ready to venture forth. Another week or two from the looks of things if he didn't miss his guess. He'd be ready when she came knocking. As he knew she would when the time was right. Even if his insticts screamed run, Jane knew he wouldn't. Lisbon had nowhere else to turn but him.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his door, Jane drew Lisbon into his condo before she could bolt as he knew she was contemplating by the look on her face. He wasn't at all surprised to find her there. He'd been expecting her to turn up on his doorstep for a while now. Not necessarily tonight, or at this precise moment, just eventually.

She'd probably been camped out in his parking lot waiting for him to come home. He hadn't been looking for her car so he hadn't seen her. Truthfully, he'd been preoccupied thinking about her latest psych reports to notice a lot that didn't pertain to pulling safely into his parking space. Jane suspected Lisbon had probably come by his place several times over the last few days before finally rallying the courage to knock. He'd sensed her presence a time or two. Or he thought he had.

While Jane accepted he was the only one she could turn to now that she was ready, the woman could have hung out for five more minutes. He'd just walked through the door and hadn't had time to get comfortable. He was still in his suit and he had yet to have his evening tea. While he would have preferred things otherwise, it was not to be. Lisbon had held out longer than he'd anticipated. She was even tougher than he'd thought. She'd survived eight weeks of self-imposed isolation with nothing but her thoughts and nightmares to keep her company. He needed to stop grousing and be glad she was here.

Removing his jacket, Jane hung the garment in the closet before turning back to his guest. He wasn't about to go change and give her a chance to flee. He certainly couldn't drag her into his bedroom to watch him change. That would be highly inappropriate. Not that he ever would have, but certainly never now.

Taking one look at Lisbon's slightly disheveled appearance and the feral look in her eyes he disappeared into the kitchen. Reappearing a few moments later, he pressed a glass firmly into her trembling hand. Gratefully accepting the amber offering, Lisbon tossed the libation back with practiced ease. It was immediately apparent she took great comfort in the not unfamiliar burning sensation blazing down the back of her throat.

Jane had prepared a pretty stiff drink for which Lisbon was grateful. The warmth of the Scotch was beginning to dispel the ice in her veins. Jane took the empty glass from her hands, rinsed it out, and placed it in the dishwasher before turning to his guest who had followed him into the kitchen.

"Long time no see, Lisbon."

Jane had certainly tried to see her numerous times. She'd just refused to answer the door though he knew she was home. Her car was visible in its usual parking space. Over the weeks he'd not given up his pursuit, but he had ultimately respected Lisbon's desire to be alone. He knew she would seek him when the timing was right.

"Yeah, well, they won't let me come back to work yet." There was a feisty 'what the hell do they know' snap to her voice sounding more like the Lisbon he knew.

"No without good reason from the look of you." Jane quirked a brow at her appearance.

Giving him a drop dead glare, Lisbon pushed past him making for the veranda she could see beyond the sheered double doors. Jane silently followed her out onto his spacious balcony. She seemed more relaxed under the stars listening to the various croaks, hoots, and howls resonating through the darkness of the night. Rather surprising since this was the same woman who'd questioned if a gentle little deer would bite.

Lisbon had never been to his home. Not that she wouldn't come with just cause, she just never had. She had known he was contemplating getting the place because he'd told her. He'd even ridden her by the complex a few weeks before she was taken. He hadn't bothered telling her he'd already purchased the condo. As far as she knew, he was still living out of his suitcase somewhere. Jane had intended inviting her to dinner instead to repay her for the meals they'd shared over the last year. He'd never gotten that chance.

Seeing Lisbon standing in his living room, Jane realized she'd had to work to uncover his address. She must have accessed his personnel file at some point and gotten his change of address. Jane wasn't surprised. The lady was a cop. Gathering pertinent information was her job. She'd want to know where to find him when he pulled one of his not infrequent disappearing acts. Lisbon was just being Lisbon where he was concerned. He didn't blame her for it.

As for the meals thing, he and Lisbon had shared a few companionable dinners over the past year at her place. It was usually during the course of a particularly nasty case when neither of them wanted to be alone. A simple meal and some witty banter had taken the edge off the hopelessness. They'd both been grateful for the company and for the chance to forget, if only for a little while.

As much as it shamed Jane to admit, he'd even sacked out on her couch a few times when the memories became too much. He'd found a surprising comfort in the normalcy of her home and in her simple nightly routines. He'd also found comfort in the knowledge Lisbon slept just up the stairs not that far away. That he dozed in the shadow of life and not of death had lulled him into the most peaceful slumber he'd known in years on more than one occasion.

Though Jane would never admit it, he'd watched her sleep a time or two before sneaking out the door in the predawn hours. Who knew Special Agent Teresa Lisbon was a secret drooler or that she might be guilty of gentle snores? He'd never tell. Jane found those attributes strangely charming though Lisbon would hardly feel the same. Some secrets were better kept than shared with their original owners.

He'd always slinked off into the dawn before she awoke to lick his wounds in private. Before Lisbon could try to talk about things he didn't want to discuss. He appreciated the effort. He really did. He wasn't ready to be healed. He wasn't ready to give up the quest. Not as long as Red John was still out there. Not as long as that monster could be found and forced to pay.

As for Lisbon, everything was about control. The woman had to have it. That Bennett had wrested that from her had to be one of the hardest parts of her whole ordeal to bear. That she had showed up at Jane's place meant surrendering a certain degree of control. That was why this sudden impromptu visit surprised him so.

Though he'd expected it eventually, he hadn't been sure Lisbon was ready, not yet. He'd been wrong. There was something about her demeanor that made him think she'd come with intent. That she intended to stay. The warning signals were going off in his brain but he chose to ignore them. Jane just shook his head instead. Lisbon was as messed up as he was in her own twisted way. Perhaps even more so since her abduction if that were possible.

"You may be right. It's been harder than I thought." There was a nervous listlessness about her he didn't like.

"You're tough, My Dear, but even Saint Teresa isn't invincible."

"Damn it, Jane. You read my files."

"I never said that."

"You have that look in your eye. You bastard, you read my files." Lisbon looked like she might deck him for a moment before thinking better of it. The not quite fully healed fracture in her ulna wouldn't appreciate such a noble gesture.

"Not without considerable effort. They are definitely kept under tight security. I can assure you no one else could get to them so your secrets are safe."

"You had no right." Lisbon was so livid she was shaking from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"Perhaps not legally, or ethically for that matter, but as someone who cares I do. As the person you were eventually going to turn to I did. Who else can be here for you?" The fire tamped down in her eyes at the truth of his words. "Not Van Pelt, Rigsby or Cho. They can never know. You're too afraid they'll see you differently. That what happened will make you less than their tough, fearless leader.

Not your brothers either. You can't let them see their former protector so vulnerable. They're proud of their big sis the bad-assed super cop. You'd never destroy that illusion. Senior Agent Lisbon of the SCU would never fall victim to such a predator.

As though you could have prevented it, Teresa, when we both know you couldn't. CBI training aside, you're still a very petite woman. As strong as you are, it's impossible for you to defeat every foe. Not one of Bennett's size with a stun gun and the element of surprise on his side.

Hightower and the higher ups know what happened but they can't get personally involved. They're too busy protecting the CBI and your reputation as the much commended Senior Agent to offer the solace Lisbon, the woman, needs. Not that they could ever truly understand. None of them have been through what you have.

That being said, I'm all that's left."

"How reassuring, Jane. You're supposed to make everything right for me when you can't fix yourself? Talk about the blind leading the blind." Lisbon's self-deprecating laugh slashed across his soul.

"Teresa, I'm here for you. I'll be whatever you need. All you have to do is let me in." Jane's voice was earnest and calm.

"You don't know what you're saying." If Jane saw the darkness he would run. She wanted to run; but, she couldn't. It was in her head.

"I think I do." Jane said in a tone silently conveying he knew a thing or two about the dark and he hardly found it daunting.

"Oh, right, the great Patrick Jane knows everything." Lisbon turned to face him with a bit of the old fire back in her eyes.

Jane was starting to get on her last nerve. Coming here hadn't been such a good idea, but she had nowhere else to go. There was no-one else to whom she could turn. He was right in everything he'd said. She could certainly never let the team see her as less than their competent, invincible leader.

Van Pelt would fall apart or kill her with kindness, Rigsby couldn't deal, and Cho, as poker faced as he was, she didn't want to see what she'd read in his eyes. As for her brother's, they would never understand how she couldn't protect herself as she'd always protected them.

As for Hightower and the higher ups, they just wanted Senior Agent Lisbon, handler of Jane, and solver of cases extraordinaire back where she belonged. Heading her little super crew of crime fighters with the highest solve rate in the CBI. She was a formidable asset in their crime stopping arsenal. She was one of their best. That she was a tiny, good looking, tough as nails, resilient little thing played well to the general public as well.

For the most part Lisbon showed well in the press, in spite of Jane. She made the CBI look good. Far from damaging the Bureau, Lisbon's abduction and subsequent return in mostly one piece had garnered an unprecedented outpouring of public support. For both the little known institution and for the tough lady cop in question. The commendations had poured in. Hightower had taken the opportunity to turn the three ringed circus into a PR campaign for the CBI. Lisbon couldn't care less as long as they left her alone.

Leaning against the railing, Lisbon contemplated the wisdom of this latest move. Who was she trying to fool? Coming here was a bad idea. Jane was the last person she needed to depend on even if they had developed a warped sense of trust between them over the years. He'd already proven he was ready to invade her privacy in the most invasive of ways. Supposedly for her own good. Right. Famous last words.

This was just one more mistake topping a whole list of other mistakes. The biggest mistake was stopping by that twenty-four market on the corner in her neighborhood late on a Friday night. He'd been following her for days. She just hadn't known it. All he'd had to do was follow her home and the rest was easy. Her long list of mistakes was going to end with coming here. It was time to leave. It was time to turn around and go. The door wasn't that far away. She could be gone before Jane could stop her.

"Teresa, stop."

Grasping her shoulders, Jane leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly, Lisbon didn't jerk away. Her hands wrapped through his curls forcing him closer instead. Jane was stunned. He hadn't expected that from either of them. She was returning as good as she got. Pulling away, Jane tucked Lisbon protectively against his chest and wrapped his arms around her preventing her escape. In truth, his hold was light. She could break it with little or no effort. Jane had a feeling she wouldn't even try.

"Stay, Lisbon. It's okay. We both want you here."

Who was this 'we'? Jane and the mouse he had in his pocket? Or was the great Patrick Jane daring to speak for her in the imperial 'we'? Lisbon wanted to be angry, but she didn't have the strength. It was too much effort. Especially given he was exactly right. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay. Than to allow Jane to halt the recriminating voices chattering away in her head. In any way he wanted. In any way he could. Jane felt, rather than heard, her acquiesce to his demand.


	6. Chapter 6

Those warning bells were starting to peal in Jane's head. And he was ignoring them…again.

What he couldn't ignore was the feel of a Lisbon beneath his hands. All lean muscle and soft curves in all the right places. Velvety skin and a dusting of freckles making him want to play connect the dots with his fingertips. There was something about slightly off kilter Lisbon he found dangerously alluring to his senses. Something running deeper than the becoming muss of her hair and that enticing gleam in her eyes betraying nothing was as it should be. He'd think about all of that later. At the moment, what was left of his mind was on other things.

Like her delectable scent. That heady bouquet he would recognize anywhere, even blind. A distinctive aroma composed of that spicy come hither top note mellowing into a lovely cinnamony middle note fading into an enticing bottom note that was so totally Lisbon. He could pick her out of a room full of women blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back and it wouldn't be a parlor trick. It would be the sensual response to the delicate nuances that made her uniquely the woman she was most men were too hormone laden to recognize.

"Jane." From her tone Jane knew he'd hesitated too long.

Lisbon was starting to think too much and pulling away. From the tension in her body, she was getting ready to flee. He couldn't let that happen. It would be disastrous for both of them. He knew she wouldn't reach out again if he did.

"Lisbon, stop; I don't want you to go." Taking her hand, Jane drew her back into his arms imprisoning her tightly against his chest. "There's no need to run any more…You're where I want you to be. More importantly, you're where you to be."

Jane was shaken to his core to realize his words were true. Lisbon was exactly where he wanted her to be: pressed tightly against his racing heart. He silently admitted he was having thoughts and feelings he shouldn't be having for a thousand different reasons. Not a single one of them good.

Among them, he wasn't entitled to a life when they were gone…He couldn't take advantage of the situation as Lisbon so obviously wanted him too...He couldn't play Lisbon that way. Not when she was hurting and vulnerable…Such thoughts were just plain wrong. Even he was a better man…If that wasn't enough, the woman was his boss. More importantly, she was his friend.

On the other hand, he couldn't let Lisbon take advantage of him, either. From the look in her eyes, she was fully capable of using him to expunge the memories. More than capable of using, abusing, and tossing him aside when she was done. Jane wasn't sure that would work for either of them.

While he might consider being thoroughly used as the unexpected responses of his body indicated, it was the tossing aside he'd take exception too. That was a sobering thought. More than he wanted to admit. What was going on here? It seemed in innocently appointing himself Lisbon's savior so long ago, he'd entangled himself in an emotional web proving much stickier than anticipated. Jane was beginning to fill like the doomed fly trapped in the sights of a sexy, dark haired spider with shapely legs and a certain predatory look in her eye.

"I'm definitely where you want me judging by what I'm feeling." Jane wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush. It seemed Lisbon could put a risqué spin on any situation without even trying. "I'd say I'm where I want to be too."

Bouncing up on her toes, he felt Lisbon recklessly kiss the corner of his mouth. Leaning over to kiss her properly, Jane felt nimble fingers unbutton his vest and toss it aside before returning to expertly unfasten his shirt and slip inside. The woman was going to drive him mad before he even had a chance to touch her.

Taking her by the hand, he drew her down the hall into his bedroom. If he'd expected her to bolt, he was in for a rude surprise. In truth, that was exactly what he expected. He'd figure the buck would stop here and they'd both be saved from a terrible mistake. He felt doom descending instead as she drew his hands to the buttons of her shirt in silent invitation. Jane repressed the thought neither of them was ready for this. Placing his hands to each side of her face, he looked deeply into Lisbon's eyes as he lightly kissing her lips. He was mildly surprised when she pulled his head down to deepen the kiss.

"This is what you want?" Breaking the kiss, Jane looked into her eyes. Lisbon stared back unblinking into the intensity of his gaze.

"You're doing the reading, Jane. What do you think?" From the look in her eyes there were still shades of the tough, confident, no-nonsense Lisbon in there fighting for the upper hand.

Some part of her was obviously thinking clearly. Some part of her wanted this. Some part of her wanted him. The other parts he'd try hard to ignore as he would the part of him that was screaming this was just plain wrong. Some voices were meant to be silenced right about now. Jane thought he was doing an admirable job under the circumstances.

Looking at Lisbon, he registered her pupils were dilated and her breathing was shallow. There was a becoming heated flush dancing along her skin. All of the subtle signals were there, but it wasn't her physical responses that had him concerned as he began unfastening the top button of her blouse. He was more concerned with her shutting down. In spite of her words, he felt her involuntarily tense as the first button came undone.

Leaning over, he captured her lips with his distracting her from the fingers carefully unfastening her blouse. Lisbon didn't flinch away when he pulled the top down her shoulders and tossed it aside. She was too busy running her fingers through his hair while she nibbled enticingly at his bottom lip before her hands dropped to the buttons of his shirt. She made short work of removing the offending garment before quirking an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"You aren't the only one who knows what a gym is, My Dear. What do you think I do on those nights I'm not sacked out on your couch? Certainly nothing like this." His smirk was faintly insolent.

"Shush, Jane, we've got better things to do than talk." Lisbon chose to ignore him.

"Yes, we do, but we're going to take it slow and easy. It's been a long time for me and I want to savor every inch of you. Lisbon, stop." Jane trapped her hands against his chest with his own. Stroking her hair away from her cheek he captured her eyes with his. "I'm not rejecting you just this frenetic pace you seem hell bent on setting. Not going to happen. Touching you is the first time I've touched a woman since…you know…and a very beautiful woman I might add. I intend to make it worth both of our whiles, Teresa; and see that we both get what we need…Don't, do not pull away from me. I'll help you through the memories. You're certainly going to have to help me through mine." Releasing her hands, Jane lifted one hand to his lips. "I get it, My Dear, I truly do."

Staring into the shadowed depths of his eyes, she sought to read the secrets within.

"I think you might, Jane. I honestly think you might." Lisbon agreed.

They'd both crashed into the abyss and survived to crawl out of the chasm. They'd sojourned through the desert where so many others had perished. They were alive; but, greatly changed and most of it not for the better. So, yes, Lisbon thought, if anyone "got it," it would be Patrick Jane.

"I do, Teresa. More than you can ever know." Looking into those magnificent eyes, Lisbon believed he did.

And willingly lost herself in devouring kisses and erotic touches as the rest of her clothes were swept away and her naked back pressed into Jane's mattress. Forcing herself not to flinch aways as his body covered hers, Lisbon closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensations elicited by his knowing touch as she ignored the voices threatening to run amok in her head. If Jane could push through the guilt, betrayal, and disgust he must feel on some level to slide his body so firmly, yet tenderly, into hers...she could push through the fear and shame to let him.

Lisbon won't deny this is something she's wanted for years...to feel a naked Jane within her so intimately. Nor can she deny she's experiencing all the things she'd never thought to feel again. That she was feeling alive for the first time since that night. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she urged Jane to give in to his desires. To touch her in all the ways he wanted; but, didn't dare. She wasn't a porcelain doll he could break.

The look in Jane's eyes said he wasn't sure about that.

The look in Lisbon's said she was willing to convince him otherwise.

#

"Lisbon, what's this?" Jane looked at the tears on his fingers and the tracks on her cheeks with undisguised concern.

"I'm fine, Jane, I'm perfectly fine." Rolling back over to face him, Lisbon casually draped her leg over his hip as she snuggled in as close as she could get to his naked body. Jane responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "I'm actually more than fine."

"So we're crying happy tears?" While not necessarily logical to the masculine mind, it made perfect sense under the circumstances.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lisbon agreed.

Jane watched the tear roll down her cheek disappearing under her chin. If Lisbon said she was fine, he believed her. Beyond that, there was a hint of a smile curving her lips. She wouldn't be smiling if she weren't okay for the moment. His Lisbon wasn't that good of liar. Not to him. She never had been.

"You're a strange little woman." He couldn't resist kissing the end of her nose.

"I might be; but, you're a good man." Lisbon admitted.

"Hardly, My Dear, we both know far from it." Under the surface, he was basically still the same man he'd always been. The one convinced the end justified the means and the end was whatever he wanted it to be.

"Jane, you went beyond the call of duty. That's a good man in my opinion." Lisbon ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

"Maybe where you're concerned I am. Maybe I want to be." Though she didn't know it, saving Lisbon was far from beyond the call of duty. It was exactly what he'd set himself up to be. As Lisbon had determined to be the savior of all things Jane.

"You already are. Trust me, Jane, at the moment nothing else matters." Wrapping her fingers through his hair, Lisbon's kiss was surprisingly demanding considering she'd just been weeping in his arms.

"Is that your way of saying you're up for another round?" He certainly hoped so. He was only a man. And a man who'd been without feminine solace for much too long. Especially from the only woman he'd truly wanted since his world had come crashing down.

"I'm not the one who has to be up for another round." There Lisbon went with that slightly risqué double entendre thing he found so endearing.

"Oh, I'm up for another round, Teresa. I'd say I'm definitely up if you are." That rather frisky thrust of his hips made the truth of his statement quite evident.

"What do you think?" Lisbon wiggled back with intent.

"That you're showing definite signs of being insatiable." Jane laughed at her antics.

"Don't flatter yourself." Her indulgent smile took the sting from her words.

"If it's the truth it can't be flattery can it?" He intended proving it wasn't.

"As I said, don't flatter yourself." Lisbon couldn't help giggling like a silly school girl as Jane lifted her over his chest with arms far more powerful than she'd ever thought.

Lisbon ceased struggling as Jane angled her exactly where he wanted. There was something to be said for superior strength. And for letting her lover have his wicked way. She had to hand it to the man; from what she was feeling, Jane was welcome to flatter away.

Watching Lisbon close her eyes in pleasure, Jane couldn't stop the look of concern crossing his face. While she seemed fine at the moment, he suspected there would be hell to pay in the light of day.


	7. Chapter 7

Opening her eyes to a strange bedroom, Lisbon sat up in a panic until she remembered where she was. Until she remembered what she'd done. What they'd done several times in fact. He'd meant he wasn't going anywhere and she'd gladly let him stay. Rather, since it was Jane's place and Jane's bed, she'd decided to stay. Relaxing, she collapsed back against the stacked pillows smelling pleasantly of Jane.

Speaking of her annoying consultant, Jane must be in the shower since she could hear the water running. Lisbon briefly contemplated joining him before ultimately deciding to use the guest bath to freshen up instead. Then, she was going in search of the freshly brewed coffee the scent of which was already seducing her towards the kitchen. Besides, they'd only get in trouble again if she joined him and she really wasn't in the mood to dry her hair.

Rising from the bed, Lisbon snatched Jane's shirt off the floor and slid her arms through it. She leisurely buttoned the garment as she padded into the kitchen. He'd been a busy bee this morning. There was a fresh pot of coffee on the counter as well as a selection of still warm pastries in the box. She must have been a really good girl if Jane was pandering to her sugar cravings. Lisbon prepared a cup of coffee using the mug obviously left on the counter for that purpose. Adding a little sugar and a splash of cream, she grabbed scone and headed for the balcony. Jane would find her when he was ready.

Walking outside, Lisbon leaned over the balcony railing as she took a sip of coffee. She really liked Jane's place. She'd have liked it a lot sooner if she'd taken him up on his offer for a guided tour before he bought it. She'd steadfastly refused. The less she saw of Jane in his element, the better. That's what she'd thought at the time. Now, she wasn't so sure.

There had always been something about comfortable, take charge Jane that had her thinking totally inappropriate thoughts at the most dangerous of times. It was usually when they were both more vulnerable than they wanted to be due to some case that was nastier than it should be. Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. It had taken something like Eliot Bennett to strip the barriers between them. Lisbon wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that.

Turning her thoughts back to more pleasant things, she admitted she'd seen quite a bit of the new place on this visit just as she'd seen quite a bit of Jane. Things had definitely gone a whole lot farther than an inappropriate thought or two. That hadn't been her intent in coming here. Not her conscious intent. Subconsciously, who knew? She'd always found Jane attractive on some level. Who wouldn't?

Draining her cup, Lisbon acknowledged she'd never expected this to happen. Not in a million years and never between them. Not with Jane and not for a lot of reasons. No one expected her consultant to take anyone to his bed or allow any diversion from his quest. Lisbon admitted she'd never expected that woman/diversion would be her and she didn't like it. Not under these circumstances.

#

Walking out on the balcony Jane was somewhat surprised to find Lisbon still there. He'd expected her to flee while he was in the shower. He'd fully expected to track her back to her place and wrangle his way in. He'd been prepared to do just that. Surprisingly, she was instead leaning over his balcony lost in thought. Observing her, he was pleased she'd found the coffee he'd brewed. There was an empty cup on the table beside her. He took it for granted she'd found the pastries as well.

Smiling at the sight, Jane hadn't expected to find Lisbon wearing his discarded shirt and certainly not so comfortably. As though there was nothing remotely unusual about anything of his enveloping her naked skin. Walking up behind her, Jane placed a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck. Again he was surprised when she didn't pull away.

"Hey, you, thanks for the coffee. I'll leave as soon as I get changed." Lisbon unconsciously leaned into his touch.

There was a forced brightness about her voice that really wasn't Lisbon. It wasn't the Lisbon he'd known before. Or the Lisbon he was getting to know now. It was fake Lisbon and that was a woman he had no interest in knowing or even allowing to exist.

"No, Teresa, you won't. I don't want you to go. Not yet. As for the shirt, there's no reason to change yet. Not since you'll be staying a while." An eyebrow raised at his commanding tone.

Jane knew he was pushing the envelope. He wondered briefly if he really wanted to go there. He would be swimming in dangerous waters. A man could lose valuable body parts that way.

"Jane, I need to go." Her tone was suddenly his Lisbon firm.

Jane decided, yes, he really wanted to go there and he would.

"No, Teresa, you don't. We need to talk. It's the only way you can heal."

"Patrick, you've done enough all ready." Her tone was definitely his Lisbon firm.

Oh, yeah, he'd absolutely gone above and beyond the call of duty. There would be serious emotional repercussions when reality set in for both of them. Probably of a nature neither was prepared to handle. In a moment of sheer unprofessional lunacy, she'd slept with Patrick Jane. Several times and she'd enjoyed every one.

The man was her consultant. That kind of thing just wasn't done. Not in her neat little compartmentalized world. Worse than that, she'd liked, way more than liked, being with him. It couldn't happen again. It was unacceptable behavior. For more reasons than she cared to list.

For Jane, she knew it was worse. He'd betrayed his quest, his wedding vows, and his long dead wife and daughter. She didn't want to be a fly on the wall when all of that set in.

"Teresa, stop it. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. Or that I haven't wanted to do for a very long time." He was reading her every thought and Lisbon didn't like it.

She wanted Jane out of her head. The sooner he was the better. She wasn't in the mood to play his mind games or ward off his machinations. The man could be dangerous to her mental health without even trying.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Do you really believe otherwise?" Jane had a point. The man never did anything he didn't want to do. He was mulish that way. Which end of the mule she wouldn't say.

"I guess not."

"I know not. I doubt I would have acted without impetus or that you would have let me; but, the motivation was there and you did. I certainly don't have any regrets. I hope you don't either."

At least no regrets he was willing to acknowledge at the moment. There would be time for remorse and emotional devastation later. When Lisbon no longer needed him and he was free to give in. Then he could try to find a way to make it up to them. However that might be possible.

Jane freely admitted he had no right to a life when they were gone. No right at all. Not while their murderer was still out there roaming free to kill again and again. He had no right to even want a life, but somewhere deep inside he did and right now Lisbon needed him. Right now he needed to deal with the living. He would deal with the dead later.

"No regrets though we both know it's going to be awkward for a while when we go back to work." She wouldn't look at him.

Lisbon knew she wasn't about to look at Jane for a while without remembering the deliciously wicked things he'd done; but, she'd eventually get over it. Bury the memories in work. Probably about the time the hundredth stapler flew or Jane got her suspended for the umpteenth time.

There would come a time when she'd cease to see him without his clothes. Or remember the way his body felt against her and within her every time she looked at him. She'd be unable to recall that unique Jane smell when he wasn't around. At least she hoped there would or she was in more trouble than she thought.

Jane could tellIt was obvious by her words that Lisbon intended this to be a onetime deal. Nothing could be farther from his mind. He'd have to convince her otherwise. No one night stands with Lisbon. It would just be wrong. Besides, allowing such a thing to happen would ultimately do more harm than good for both of them. He'd done enough in the past to harm the woman, he wouldn't do anything more.

"It doesn't have to be. Not if we don't let it." Jane reminded her

"I guess that's true. We're both adults. It's not like it meant anything beyond a little comfort for either of us." Oh, yeah, it did, but Lisbon might not realize it yet. It had meant a lot more than a few pleasant hours of forgetfulness.

"Are you sure about that?" Jane knew he wasn't likely to get the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm honestly not sure about much except I needed to be with someone." Lisbon saw no reason to be dishonest.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you didn't decide to go to the neighborhood bar." Jane regretted the snarky comment the second it passed his lips. He'd known what she meant and it certainly hadn't deserved his commentary.

"It wasn't like that." Lisbon's voice reflected a note of hurt at his words. "I didn't mean it like that. I only expected to talk. I never expected this." Her hand waved in that vague way indicating everything and nothing at all.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. I know you wouldn't have. That remark was uncalled for although I'm not exactly sure why you came to me. I know you didn't expect what happened between us. I certainly didn't. That much I understand." That was the truth of it and they both knew it.

Though Lisbon had starred in more than a few of his late night fantasies, Jane had never expected them to become reality. Never in a million years. He'd never wanted them to be, not until last night. Not until he'd held her in his arms. Not until his lifeless body had responded in ways it hadn't since Angela died.

"Maybe that's why. Of everyone I know you seemed the safest. I was sure nothing could happen…because of them." Lisbon confessed.

"We both overestimated the stranglehold my past has on the present." Or the force of the desire he'd not known was simmering deep inside.

"Jane, why did you do it? You'd made your point. Why didn't you let it stop at a kiss? Knowing what you know, why would you want to touch me? Why would any man?" Lisbon gave free reign to the dark thoughts in her mind.

Jane couldn't believe the words tumbling past her lips.

"Lisbon, you're a very desirable woman. What happened doesn't change any of that. Suffice it to say I wanted to touch you and you needed to be touched. I've wanted to touch you for a very long time." Jane saw no reason to deny the truth.

"Even knowing the other?" Lisbon hugged herself absently not sure she wanted to hear what he would say.

"Yeah, Lisbon, even knowing the other I still wanted you. I still do. It doesn't make any difference. Contrary to what you seem to think, what happened doesn't mean you're no longer Lisbon.

As for what you're really asking without asking, I read all the medicals including yours so I knew neither of us was putting the other at risk.

We both know there hasn't been anyone since my wife. As for you, My Dear, I know your history as well as my own. For the most part it's been one long dry spell with the rare reprieve for longer than I've known you." Jane knew he was taking his life in his hands.

"Jane." Lisbon's snort nullified her dangerous tone. She couldn't believe the man had gone there. She didn't even want to go there.

Jane conveniently forgot the whole Mashburn incident. If it wasn't mentioned, it didn't happen. He'd not liked that unexpected little fling at all. He'd been royally put out with both of them for a while. Besides, Lisbon was a responsible woman. She wouldn't take any chances with a man like Mash.

"As for the other, we both know there was no exchange of bodily fluids between you. Bennett never intended to get caught so his actions were well planned out. He left nothing behind and we would never have caught him had things played out differently. A monster would have continued living his comfortable life in his comfortable house with no one the wiser." Lisbon visibly cringed at his words.

"I know." She hated that thought most of all.

"Lisbon, his autopsy came back clean. The guy was perfectly healthy except for that bullet hole right between his eyes. Good shot by the way. Yours came back clean, too. Aside from the obvious, you're healthy as a horse." Jane knew he was tipping his hand and taking a colossal risk Lisbon would not only never speak to him again but enact physical violence against him as well.

"You have been a busy man. I don't want to know how you got such thorough access to my confidential files." Lisbon had known he'd gotten access to her case files. She hadn't realized he'd gotten hold of her medicals as well.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. How she felt about Jane knowing everything that had been done to her in Technicolor detail. How she felt about anyone knowing that. Her first instinct was to plant Jane six feet under but she realized she'd probably start missing him about the time he started to stink.

"You really don't, Lisbon, and I don't intend to tell you. The less you know about the whole sordid escapade the better. Let's just say you needn't worry anyone else can do the same." Jane had the decency to uncomfortable.

"I'll take your word for it." She'd go crazy if she didn't.

"I think that's a good idea. You had a history didn't you?" Jane didn't expect an answer.

"You read the files. You know the story." Lisbon clearly didn't want to go there.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Jane wanted to hear her story in her words. Not the bits and pieces in a file someone else wrote.

"I dated the man for a while." Lisbon huffed in defeat knowing Jane wasn't going to give up.

"A year or so from what I read." It was fourteen or fifteen months if he remembered right.

"That sounds about right." Lisbon confirmed.

"So it was serious." He'd never seen Lisbon do serious in all the years he'd known her.

"At one time it might have been. Before I started noticing subtle things I found disturbing. We stopped seeing each other not long after. It wasn't a bad scene. We just agreed it wasn't working out and that was that. Or so I thought." Lisbon closed her eyes against the memories of that calmly surreal scene so long ago.

"You broke it off." Jane had gotten the impression from what he'd read that it hadn't been mutual at all.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I hadn't seen him in years until that night. There hadn't been any reason too." Lisbon continued her tale.

"How did you meet?" Jane prodded her along.

"We met on a case. When Eliott transferred here a few months later he looked me up. He was handsome, well-educated, respectful, and charming. I went out with him a few times. We both worked strange hours so we didn't see each other that much. It wasn't hard to take things slow and easy. He seemed satisfied to just let things happen. It was months, pretty close to the end, before it became anything more than a casual dinner here and there." Even cautious, in control Lisbon hadn't been able to detect the horror lurking beneath the appealing packaging.

"Before you became intimately involved you mean." Jane clarified.

"Before we became involved and everything seemed to change. He changed. I started seeing things that made me uncomfortable so I broke it off. Eliot transferred back east a couple of months later. I didn't even know he'd transferred back to Sacramento or that he was shadowing me. Not until he stunned me and shoved me into the trunk of his car in the parking lot. Apparently he'd followed me home from the market." Lisbon forced herself to remember.

"Did you love him?" Jane was surprised he really wanted to know.

"I probably could have if he'd been the man I thought he was. He wasn't so I didn't." Lisbon saw no reason not to answer.

"But he thought he loved you." It was funny what passed for love with some people.

"I guess. I never realized how much he hated me after we broke up." If she had, she'd have protected herself.

"He didn't hate you, Lisbon. He was obsessed with the one who got away. When he transferred back to Sacramento and saw you that day in court, he decided to finish what he started. You know the sick old 'if I can't have you noone can' mentality. He just added a little 'I'm going to torture you before I kill you' clause that probably saved your life and insured things didn't quite work out as planned." Jane comforted her.

"I guess it didn't." Lisbon visibly shivered as she seemed to retreat back into herself before his eyes.

"Stop it right now. You did what you had to do." Jane refused to let the woman he knew completely disappear.

"Did I? I stopped fighting, Jane. I let him do what he wanted whenever he wanted however he wanted." Lisbon admitted her most painful secret to the only person she could.

"And you're alive. Lisbon, he'd already beaten you to a bloody pulp. You had fractured ribs and a broken arm. It must have hurt like hell to breath much less move. It's not like you really had a choice. He'd have taken what he wanted anyway and made it hurt a lot more. You wouldn't have been able to stop him. He was making you pay for breaking up with him. The sadistic bastard, I'd like to kill him again." Jane wished he could revive Bennett. He'd make what he wanted to do to Red John seem like child's play.

"I still didn't fight him." She should have fought back.

She'd gone to that other place in her mind and let Eliot have his way instead. He'd have inadvertently ended up killing her before he meant too otherwise and she'd have never gotten a chance to escape. Lisbon the police officer recognized and accepted that. For Lisbon the woman it wasn't that easy.

"Lisbon, you bought yourself time to get the upper hand. You're a remarkable woman to have figured out how to save yourself. There's nothing shameful in that. We both know he never intended you getting out alive." Jane reminded her.

"No, he didn't. He told me exactly what he had planned. How my team would get an anonymous tip leading them to a nude body tossed somewhere out in the valley. With any luck the scavengers would have found me before they did. I'd be near impossible to identify.

Elliot would be long gone by then to parts unknown. Or he might have stayed right under your noses. He hadn't made up his mind on that one. Elliot was one of the best forensic experts in the country. You would have never caught him." Lisbon voiced the truth they both knew.

"Yeah, well, Elliot's plans didn't exactly pan out, did they? Thank goodness for small blessings.

"I guess they didn't. Do the nightmares ever go away?" Switching gears, Lisbon voiced the one question she'd never had the courage to ask.

"They haven't for me; but, my case is different. I think they will for you. Once you finally accept everything you did was necessary for your survival, I think they'll stop. I, for one, am very glad you did what you did." Jane enfolded her in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." Lisbon admitted.

"Don't even talk that way. Of course you are." Jane wouldn't listen to such foolishness.

"Yeah, I am. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here like this and being naked in your bed isn't anything I'd want to miss." Lisbon felt her resolve beginning to slip.

"What do you say to getting naked in my bed again?" Jane asked.

"I'd say that wouldn't be hard to do since all I'm wearing is this." Lisbon picked at his shirt.

Jane tried to conveniently forget that remark and ignore what it was doing to him. There were still important things remaining to be said.

"Lisbon, you know this isn't a one night stand. I won't allow it. I can't for both our sakes." Jane waited for the blow up that didn't come.

"I won't fight you for both our sakes." Lisbon knew what he was saying was true for her; but didn't really understand why he was including himself in his statement.

"That's good to know though I was looking forward to trying to convince you of the error of your ways." Jane admitted.

"You can still try to convince me. A girl can always use a little more wooing." Lisbon offered.

"Wooing? Is that what they're calling it now?" What they'd done was way past the wooing stage; but, he'd humor her.

"Yeah, I think that's a good enough word for the moment. You're definitely trying to woo me back between the sheets. I'll let you know if there's any more to it down the road." Lisbon explained.

"That I definitely am. Do you think I'm succeeding?" Jane dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'd say so." Lisbon turned her face up inviting a kiss.

"Good, then let's get this show on the road." They'd dallied long enough in the darkness. They could both use a little light. The sparks between them would do for the moment.

Dropping a kiss on her lips, Jane swung Lisbon up in his arms before heading back inside. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his chest hiding her sudden smile. Lisbon couldn't help feeling everything was going to be all right for the first time in quite a few weeks. It seemed there was a reason she'd kept this aggravating man around all these years beyond his incredible solve rate. She hadn't known why until now.


	8. Chapter 8

Fearing he'd gone totally off his rocker, the mentalist admitted he was much too pleased over winning a bet where not a cent changed hands. A bet nobody even knew existed. A bet with himself and no one else. No matter. He'd been right. Lisbon had sent that pencil-necked, know-it-all shrink back to his office with his tail between his legs. He'd gotten neither a breakdown, nor a breakthrough, before he went. Lisbon had suddenly ceased to share.

She'd simply pulled herself together instead. Pulled herself together and passed her psych eval with flying colors. Jane was proud to say less than a week after their private encounter, Lisbon returned to work the tough little pit bull crime solving machine everyone knew and loved. He liked to think he'd had something to do with that. He'd certainly tried. As for the team, they were clearly glad to have their boss back. They acted like she'd never left and Lisbon returned the favor. As long as no uncomfortable questions were asked and no answers expected everything remained the same. Lisbon was happy to let her guys play it any way they wanted as long she stayed the "Boss" and cases were solved.

Hightower and the higher ups were quick to welcome their Agent back in the fold. They were quick to show their support of Lisbon in every way. They were also quick to flip another high profile case in her lap which the team quickly solved. Again thanks largely to Jane, formal complaints and all. As protector of all things Lisbon, he could do nothing less than see her reputation fully restored.

The rest of the CBI was different. No one was sure exactly what happened or how they were supposed to act. The rumors were rampant. Some of them were surprising accurate, others way off base. For the most part, everyone remained clueless. The woman looked exactly the same. A little thinner, perhaps, but that wasn't really a shocker. Whatever she'd been through, everyone knew she'd gotten banged up pretty bad. In spite of that, the Senior Agent carried herself with the same bearing showing no outward signs of her ordeal now that her broken arm had healed.

Some of her co-workers steered clear of Lisbon for a while unsure of what to say. Others adopted her team's attitude and pretended nothing had changed. There were the few intrepid fools who tried to garner information under the guise of empathy as well. They'd do anything to keep the rumor mill churning. Jane took care of the few Lisbon didn't cut to ribbons with her glacial glare.

He made it painfully clear that neither Teresa Lisbon, the woman, nor Teresa Lisbon, CBI Agent, was fodder for the gossip mill. Make her so at one's own peril and deal with the consequences. They wouldn't be pleasant. That was a promise. The rumors were silenced for a while including the undercover whisperings that were always going on. Nobody wanted to tangle with Jane. Not if they could help it.

As for Lisbon, she ignored the speculative conversations in the break room and the ladies room suddenly ceasing when she appeared. She ignored the speculative glances around the water cooler where she knew the conversation about her took on a different slant. As long as she never dignified the crap with esponse it couldn't get inside her head. She was Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon of the SCU. A woman doing a man's job in the testosterone dominated halls of the CBI. There had always been talk of some type or another. Not always flattering in nature. Let them talk. Let them speculate. She'd remain above it all. That's how she'd gotten where she was in the first place. That and being a good cop which she'd effectively proven she still was.

Only Jane knew the truth.

Lisbon had shown up on his doorstep in the wee hours of a Saturday morning two weeks after returning to work. He'd pulled her inside, sat her case on the floor, and engulfed her in his arms. He'd expected this. He truly had. Lisbon hadn't been comfortable mixing professional and private lives. She'd tried to severe what was between them and go it alone in typical Lisbon fashion, but she'd failed miserably.

Now she was crawling back to his welcoming arms seeking the solace she needed. Jane didn't rebuke her for her stubborness, he'd made her a cup of tea and tucked her innocently into his bed instead. He'd slipped under the covers behind her a few minutes later and held her until they'd both fallen into a deep, restorative sleep. He'd still been by her side when she'd finally stirred though he'd been awake for hours.

So began the pattern of their lives. Lisbon came, Lisbon stayed, Lisbon fled when the togetherness became too much. Eventually the pattern began all over again and, sorry coward that he was, he let it. He would take anything he could get on any terms he could get it.

Jane took a twisted comfort in knowing it was to him that she turned when the seams started unraveling. He'd manage somehow to stop the fraying and stitch her back together. Usually all it took was some gentle understanding words and a lot of mind blowing sex to hold the nightmares and memories at bay. He was willing to do whatever worked and being together seemed to work for now. He'd worry about himself and consequences later.

#

Lounging on his couch, Jane watched his boss leaning over Cho's shoulder as they intently studied crime scene photographs. His eyes followed the graceful curve of Lisbon's neck and shoulders as she leaned over to rearrange the photographs. She really was lovely. Quite lovely and quite feminine beneath that touch chick exterior. Beyond that she possessed a quirky sense of humor he found endearing.

Jane acknowledged he and Lisbon had fallen into a comfortable, but far from satisfying pattern, in the months since she'd appeared on his doorstep and ended up staying a few days. If they were honest, she now spent more time at his place than hers anyway. In the weeks since then, Jane had managed to stick her back together with mattress stuffing and super glue, but that was about the extent of it. The sex was incredible, but the relationship left much to be desired in other ways.

Somewhere along the way he'd made a semblance of peace with betraying his family. Lisbon had gone to great lengths to save his sorry hide over the years. The least he could do was return the favor. She'd been slowly dying inside when she'd appeared on his doorstep that fateful night. He could hardly turn her away. She was Lisbon. That he was also beginning to feel again, even to live again, was a guilty side affect he'd deal with later. For the moment Lisbon was more important.

Dissecting his relationship in his mind, Jane acknowledged it wasn't that no one at the CBI, including the team, knew they were an item that bothered him. Frankly, their personal relationship was no one's business but their own. It was that Lisbon still didn't fully trust him. She didn't trust any man. Not that he blamed her. Not after what she'd been through. Perhaps she never would.

But, that trouble making voice in Jane's head pointed out, he wasn't just any man. He was Patrick Jane. He was the man who'd opened his arms, and his heart he now reluctantly admitted, when she believed no man ever would. Or that no man ever could. He'd shielded her from the storms. He'd banished her memories. He reminded her how beautiful she was every night. So, he wasn't just any man. He was that man. She should trust him by now. That was the part he found so devastating.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sometimes when I reread my stories, I find my Muse was a little write happy and not so interested in development. This is a short filler chapter that wasn't there the first time around to keep Chapter 8 and Chapter 10 from being quite so disjointed. ~Calla

#

Jane watched Lisbon briefing her team on their newest case looking more like her old self than he'd yet seen. The woman was cool, confident, and in control. Though they hadn't yet identified the bad guy, they were well on their way. Lisbon knew exactly what had to be done as she set her plans in motion. Each of her guys was doing what he, or she, did best. Van Pelt was at the computer, Cho was interviewing potential witnesses downstairs, and Rigsby was combing the files for any details they may have missed. Jane was being his annoying self lying on the couch while he waited for the proper moment to spring into action. Truthfully, he was already two-thirds of the way towards solving the case. He just wasn't quite ready to let the rest of the team in on the deal.

In the meantime, he watched Lisbon's every move. She'd come a long way in a short period of time. Jane had to give that to her, though he claimed part of the credit for himself. He'd done what that freak of a psychologist neither he nor Lisbon trusted could never do. He'd gotten her to talk and calmly listened to every vile word no lover and best friend should ever have to hear. He'd held her tightly every night through her confessions and kissed her hair offering the only comfort she found acceptable at that moment in time. Other times he'd loved her into forgetfulness if that was what she wanted instead.

Loving his Lisbon did not come cheap and he gladly paid the price; but, that didn't mean it didn't hurt…sometimes more than he wanted to bear.

Jane now knew every sordid abuse she'd endured and not a one of them was in any of those classified files. Nor would they ever be. So much for the so-called experts and everything they knew. It was enough the horror was out of Lisbon's head as much as it was and into his. At least she wasn't going it alone. Jane wished to the heaven Lisbon believed in that he didn't he could bring Bennett back to life for her to kill over and over again. The monster had died much too easily.

Watching Lisbon, Jane marveled at how like her old self she appeared as long as one ignored certain quirks that hadn't been there before. Things like her unwillingness to enter tight places like the west hall supply closet. Van Pelt did that now and didn't think twice about it. If the Boss needed pens, the Boss would have them no questions asked. None of the team ever questioned the changes in Lisbon's routines or her understated eccentricities. They didn't want to know. As long as they ignored such things, she was still the Lisbon they'd always known. They'd gladly follow however and wherever she wanted to lead.

Jane knew the truth and he wasn't sharing. As for their walk in closet at home, forget it. He'd only had to find Lisbon cowering in the corner once for him to put his foot down. She was never to enter there again unless he was home and until she was ready. Jane happily laid out the suits and tops she requested instead.

She didn't do supermarkets or parking lots after dark either and she never left the building unless Jane was in tow. If anyone noticed, and Jane was sure they did, no one said a thing. They knew he'd make their life a living hell. Forget putting salt in the sugar bowl and sugar in the salt shakers. That was but the tip of the iceberg. He knew too many nasty, tawdry little things on too many people in high and low places for anyone to play chicken with Patrick Jane over something so trivial. Not where Teresa Lisbon was concerned.

If Bertram, Hightower, and the higher ups noticed anything they found out of line, they kept it to themselves. Jane knew exactly what how they thought. So what if Lisbon's trigger finger seemed a bit itchy at times? She kept a tight rein on it. Who cared if Jane spent entirely too much time in her office behind closed doors? Only the gossip mill and that had been going since the first year. Did appearances really matter under the circumstance? Not when the upside far outweighed the down. Besides, Jane was probably sleeping on Lisbon's couch anyway. The man had always slept more than an overfed lapdog even on the clock. Why should things change now? So what it the two of them had become inseparable since the "incident?" They'd always been close. And given both of their histories, it was highly unlikely anything unseemly was happening between them. Lisbon was too by-the-book without all the rest and everyone knew Jane was broken.

Jane snorted at the thought they were all a bunch of imbeciles ruled by public opinion and in-house politics. At the moment there was no reason to jeopardize the status quo over rules and regs. Not according to their fearless leaders. Their number one crime solving unit was solving crimes and Jane's complaints were practically nil. It seemed shadowing Lisbon was making him far less inclined to cause trouble and more inclined to solve it. There was something to be said for that. As for the press, they still adored Lisbon and Jane's pretty face and slightly protective demeanor was icing on the cake. There was no viable reason to rock the boat when the CBI was benefitting from their togetherness.

Jane smirked at the thought if they only knew. Tonight after work, he was escorting Lisbon to her car and sending her home. Then, he was going by the market to buy the juiciest steaks he could find before driving back to his place where Lisbon was waiting. Unlike most places, she was quite comfortable going home to what had become "their place" alone. It was gated and she knew security well. The guys watched out for her. Besides, her parking place was all but beside the front door so she didn't have far to go.

After enjoying a lovely dinner and some lively conversation with his fiesty companion, Jane intended making love to Lisbon in ways that would shock all the fools thinking they were too shattered to find their way to each other. He thanked whatever power was out there watching over them that he refused acknowledge everyone around them was just too blind to notice what was right in front of their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane sat the last of the bags on the kitchen cabinet as Lisbon began unloading them. He'd done exactly as he'd planned all day. He'd sent his fearless leader home and gone to the market. He'd meandered through the aisles grabbing the makings for a salad, a few garlic bulbs, fresh herbs for his secret rub, salad dressing, and fresh baked bread. He'd added a pound of butter, Lisbon's favorite pastry, his favorite tea, and a few other things to his buggy before he made his way over to the pharmacy for a bottle of aspirin. A few minutes later, he'd checked out with his usual flirty cashier and driven home. Now, he was safely ensconced inside watching a certain jammie clad brunette poke through his bags with the glee of a ten year old.

Far from helping, Jane decided since he'd done the shopping and he'd do the cooking as usual, his shiftless companion could make herself useful putting his take away. Leaning over, he snagged a quick kiss before washing his hands and grabbing a large bulb of fresh garlic. Grabbing his cutting board from the corner, he smashed the clove with the side of his knife and added a pinch of salt making short work of pulverizing the base ingredient in his infamous fresh steak rub. He smiled at the rustling of bags behind him signaling Lisbon was attacking her duty with relish. Actually, all the noise had nothing to do with unpacking the groceries and everything to do with her pointless quest. The woman wasn't going to find what she was looking for.

Expertly chopping copious amounts of fresh herbs, Jane smiled at the thought they'd fallen into a cozy little pattern over the several months of their clandestine quasi co-habiting non-relationship. He was the self-appointed executive chef in the household while Lisbon made the salads usually with great reluctance though she did a very good job. The woman really was a lazy bum. She'd rather paint her toenails the latest fashion shade in her arsenal and eat his food than help in the preparation. Lisbon seemed to think the pleasure of her company was enough to justify his slaving over a professional grade cook top for an hour or two every day. Jane tended to agree though he'd never tell her so. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Jane, where's the wine? You were supposed to pick up a bottle of red to go with the steaks." That was dreadfully close to a whine and quite repulsive to his ears.

Lisbon didn't care whether it was a Cabernet Sauvignon, a Merlot, or a rich Tuscan Red. Whatever Jane deemed appropriate to go with whatever cut of steak he'd decided was the butcher shop's best offering. She'd just been looking forward to that glass of wine. She'd not had one in a while. She'd begun looking forward to a lot of things lately that had never seemed important before. That occasional glass of wine was one of them.

As for Jane, the man was, not unexpectedly she supposed, a connoisseur of good wine, good Scotch, good food, and all things Lisbon. Lisbon returned the favor. She could definitely become a connoisseur of all things Jane, especially without his clothes. However, she wasn't all that happy with him at the moment. She definitely wasn't in the mood to be a connoisseur of anything Jane with or without his clothes.

Glaring at the mostly rabbit food and little else that she'd removed from the bags Jane had brought in from the market, Lisbon turned to the object of her ire. He just continued chopping the herbs for his infamous rub even though he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He could even read the threatening 'There'd better be a bottle of wine around here or else' thought weaving its way through her mind. She'd just have to get over it already.

"There's no wine tonight, Lisbon, and probably not for a while to come."

Not that either of them were big drinkers. They had an occasional glass of wine with dinner, and an occasional shot with the team when a case was solved. Maybe shared the once in a blue moon glass of Scotch or a snifter of brandy. That was about the extent of it. Jane had caught the beginnings of an ominous pattern not long after they'd started hanging out together. They weren't repeating family curses…his or hers. He'd effectively nipped that one in the bud before it could blossom into anything more. Who needed booze when there was a Jane around?

"What do you mean? There's no reason I can't have a glass of wine with dinner except you didn't buy any." Lisbon groused.

"There may be a rather small one. Go take the test, Lisbon, take the test and prove me wrong." Reaching in the bag she'd yet to unload, Jane placed the small box in her hand.

"No way, Jane. I'm on the pill." She wasn't about to touch that one. No flipping way.

"We both know that, Lisbon; but, accidents still happen. Humor me. If I'm wrong, take pleasure in the fact you'll never let me live my presumption down." Jane offered.

"If you're right?" He wasn't so she wasn't going there; but, she had to ask.

"It's not the end of the world. We'll deal with it." Lisbon puffed up like she wanted to argue before snatching the box from his hand.

Despite the great strides they'd made, there were still so many walls between them carefully dividing their relationship into neat little manageable compartments Lisbon could handle without thinking about it. Maybe this child would be the key to breaking down the barriers allowing what was between them to grow wild and free. To give their relationship the opportunity to become everything Jane hoped it could be. To break the stranglehold Lisbon had on her feelings and on his by extension.

He had to admit she'd changed him, his Lisbon had. She'd demanded all of him without even trying. She'd been too wrapped up in her own struggles to realize what she had done or she'd never have done it. Lisbon wasn't a selfish person. If anything, she gave too much. Or she always had where he was concerned. Jane didn't mind. He'd told her he was willing to be whatever she needed and he'd meant it. He still did.

There was something about putting someone else's needs above his own that changed a man. Jane had to admit the months of tenderly nurturing and healing his tough, practical, sarcastically witty lover had healed him in unexpected, unforeseen ways. Ways for the better.

He'd not abandoned his mission lest anyone think that. He'd not abandoned it; but, it was amended. He was still going to catch his quarry and bring him in. Old RJ was wanted dead or alive as the old song said, but preferably dead. He was going to see that his nemesis was stopped and his beloved first family avenged. But, he was no longer willing to sacrifice himself on the altar of that cause. He couldn't do that anymore. Not when he had a second family waiting in the wings. He had duties to both of them he was honor bound to fulfill. He could no longer put the needs of the dead over those of the living. Not that he had in a while.

"You're wrong, you know." Lisbon's snarky words pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Prove it." Jane poked one of the potatoes Lisbon had stuck in the oven soon after she'd gotten home and found the weren't nearly done. It was a good thing he wasn't starting those steaks any time soon.

"I will." There was just as much challenge in her voice as there had been in his.

Jane watched Lisbon retreat to the guest bathroom before taking a seat on the couch and turning the news on low. It would be a while before he would be summoned to the bathroom. It would take Lisbon a few minutes to process the positive results. It would take her a while to accept she was, in fact, pregnant. They would get confirmation tomorrow at the doctor's appointment Lisbon didn't even know he'd scheduled. He'd done it almost two weeks ago when he'd first begun to suspect what was probably being confirmed right about now.

"Jane." Rising to his feet, Jane admitted he was wrong.

She wasn't going to take a few moments to let the truth sink in. Lisbon was being Lisbon and seizing the bull by the horms. From the sound of the summons Jane wasn't exactly sure whether he should run for cover or be prepared to offer comfort. He'd just have to man up and see.

"Lisbon." Jane knocked before pushing the door the rest of the way open.

Lisbon stood in front of the mirror with two sticks in hand. There was a very visible 'yes' in the window of both of them. It was obvious from the look on her face she'd not been expecting that.

"You were right." Lisbon discarded the sticks in the trash can before washing her hands. "Now what?"

"We have a two o'clock appointment tomorrow for confirmation." She wasn't expecting that either.

"You were sure enough to schedule a doctor's appointment?" There was a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I was. I've done this before. I noticed changes you probably didn't." Jane saw no reason to deny the truth.

Contrary to what she might think, there were no mentalist illusions or psychic abilities involved. He was just a very observant man who had been a father before. A very involved father even before his daughter was born as he would be with their child though Lisbon didn't know that yet.

"What do we do now?" Jane was pleased Lisbon sounded calm and reasonable.

"We're going to have a child, Lisbon. We're going to have a child and we're going to raise it together." He could be reasonable too.

"I'm not moving in with you, Jane." For all purposes and intents, she already was; but why quibble?

"I'm not asking you too." Jane said smoothly.

"I'm certainly not going to marry you because I'm pregnant." Lisbon rejoined. Perish that thought. All pregnant women weren't crazy.

"I'm certainly not going to ask you to marry me because you're pregnant. Lisbon, we're all but living together most of the time as it is. We don't need to change our lives any more than we have. Right now, we're both more comfortable having our own space. With being able to leave whenever all this lovely togetherness becomes too much for one or the other to take.

I honestly don't know what you'll allow us to be in the future. That's up to you. Or exactly what I want us to be. We both know neither of us has worked that out. Perhaps this newest event will force our hands. Get us to do the thinking we've both been putting off much too long. All that truly matters at the moment is that you'll allow me to be our baby's father. We can figure out the rest as we go along." That wasn't exactly true; but, Lisbon didn't want to hear that at the moment.

Jane knew exactly how he felt and exactly how he wanted things to be but none of that mattered. Lisbon wasn't to that point yet. A wise man knew when not to force his hand and Jane had become a very wise man recently.

"That's pretty hard for me to deny since you are." Not that she'd try.

"But you don't want anyone at work to know just as you don't want them to know we're together." Jane reminded her.

"It's none of their business." Lisbon was fiercely private.

"No, it isn't. Don't you think they'll suspect at some point?" That was normally the way of such things.

"We're good at keeping our private life private. As for everyone else, they can suspect anything they please. As long as what's between us doesn't impact our work performance it's none of their business." Neither of them really believed that.

"No, it isn't." But they could lie.

"As for us being together, we've been together since that first night. I know I'm not good at showing it; but, we're together. We're an 'us'. We're Lisbon and Jane. That's all there is too it. There hasn't been anyone else and I haven't been looking. Don't want too. I'm good right where I am."

That was as close as Lisbon would come to admitting her feelings whatever they were. Jane really wasn't sure. That she enjoyed his company and sharing his bed was undeniable. Beyond that, he really didn't know. Though he wasn't yet ready to label his own feelings, he knew they ran deep.

He missed Lisbon when she wasn't around and he enjoyed her company. The sex was an added bonus, but he'd feel the same about her company without it. Lisbon had become a part of his life he just anticipated always being there. He couldn't imagine life without her. He truly couldn't and that frightened him.

"I know, My Dear, I do. Just as you know there's been no one but you since my wife. That's never been in question for either of us. I guess that's why this little surprise isn't that big a deal. It's just one more way we're joined together." It sounded pretty simple when put that way.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She'd accept that for now.

"It's actually kind of sexy."

"The only part of being pregnant that's sexy is you're getting turned on knowing you knocked me up." Lisbon had such a vulgar cop mouth at times.

He really needed to work on that, but at the moment she could phrase things any way she liked. All that mattered was the joy he was feeling at knowing they were having a child and her calm acceptance of the fact. With Lisbon, it didn't get much better than that.

"That might be true, Lisbon, that might be true. It doesn't change the fact it's still sexy." He'd keep saying the words until she started believing them.

"Jane, you can't knock me up again." The little minx was laughing at him.

"Maybe not, but I can still try." And enjoy every moment of it.

"You're incorrigible. What am I going to do with you?" As if she didn't know.

"Let me show you how happy I am we're knocked up as you put it in such dulcet tones?" It was worth a shot.

"I think that can be arranged." Lisbon laughed as Jane dragged her through the bedroom door.

She hadn't expected this reaction when she'd summoned him into bathroom; but, she'd take it. While she'd been surprised to find herself pleased, undeniably shocked, but still pleased she'd not expected Jane to be. Sleeping with her was one thing. There was no denying they were almost too good in bed. But fathering a child with her was something else entirely. As strange as it was, he seemed quite happy to have done so. She'd take what she saw. With Jane, it didn't get any better than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Lying on his couch in the familiar state of repose, Jane studied Lisbon as she stood engrossed in animated discussion with Van Pelt. If he squinted, he could almost tell she was pregnant, almost but not quite. Not for a while yet. It was just his overactive imagination. Oh, yes, that was the latest secret running through their ever expanding web of lies and deceit.

They were pushing four months gone. Jane should know. He was the one who'd plopped the home pregnancy test on the table in front of her two months ago and the one who'd held her hand through the revelation. He'd also accompanied her to the doctor for confirmation and convinced her everything would be all right in the end. He had done all of this before and they would certainly get through it. Even if a certain dark haired lady cop wasn't as sure as he was.

In the eight weeks since, Lisbon had blossomed. As though the child in her womb had mended the cracks in her soul giving her reasons to live and heal that he couldn't. Jane had been surprised by the stab of jealousy flooding through him and ruthlessly dealt with his noxious feelings. His child would be loved by both of her parents. Even if her Mom made no bones it was necessary to keep both the pregnancy and the father a secret. Lisbon was obsessively protective of the new life she was building. Both the life they were building together and the one they'd created within her. Jane wisely respected her wishes and kept his mouth shut.

He'd found to his pleasure, with the passage of time, their relationship had gotten easier as well. Lisbon trusted him more. His quiet acceptance and obvious joy at becoming a parent again had gone a long way in laying her doubts to rest. That he gave her the freedom to come and go at will was in his favor as well. That he always met her return with open arms made him irreplaceable. All things considered, if this had to happen, it couldn't have happened with a better man than Patrick Jane.

Unbeknownst to Jane, Lisbon was finding herself less sure she wanted to go this alone. It wasn't nearly as simple as she'd thought it would be. As a result, she frequently found herself entertaining thoughts she'd never considered before. Thoughts in which Jane played a more considerable role than just that of the port she came home to when she couldn't stand sailing alone. He'd become a staple in her life and vital to her happiness. She looked forward to coming home to him every day as they rarely came home together.

In the most objective analysis, it wasn't as though she and Jane weren't already building a life of sorts. They were together most of the time as it was. Whether she wanted it or not as Jane wouldn't let her out of his sight for long. Fortunately, she didn't want to be. Jane made her feel safe when she didn't.

Lisbon had eventually decided to try changing things up a little the next two or three weeks to see how it went. She'd get a handle on Jane's reactions to different things. Decide over time if this was really the move she wanted to make. Then they'd have a sit down discussion once she'd made up her mind. Once she'd decided she was ready to go there.

#

Six weeks later, Lisbon took off her jacket and hung it in the bedroom closet. She could hear Jane scrambling around in the kitchen making her a calming cup of tea. Changing out of her work clothes and carefully hanging them in the closet, she silently dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank. Looking at herself in the mirror she had to admit the slight rounding of her stomach had become undeniable over the last couple of weeks. There was definitely a Baby Jane in there if she'd ever had any doubts.

Lisbon had hoped to go a few more weeks before she was busted, but that wasn't happening. She hadn't gained that much weight, not even as much as the doctor wanted; but, she was still starting to show. Perhaps it was because she was small. Or maybe it was because Jane made large babies. She wouldn't put it past the egotistical jerk to think the size of his offspring reflected his sexual prowess. Lisbon's smirked as she thought she hoped there really wasn't some kind of nonsensical correlation there she didn't know about. To be honest, Jane was really, really good in bed and she did not want to deliver a really, really big kid. That didn't sound comfortabble at all. She said a silent prayer of thanks there were another few weeks before she had to worry about her belly button mutinying. That event was going to gross her out for the first few days she was sure. The thought of her innie becoming an outie already made her queasy.

Gazing at her reflection, Lisbon realized she was still unsettled by the reality she'd simply awakened one morning to find her body had not so subtly changed in the night. That she still continued to change almost every day after. After a couple of days she'd given up trying to disguise the fact she was pregnant. It was apparent she was failing miserably. She couldn't ignore the eyes following her unceasingly.

Lisbon had also decided to let them talk. She didn't have to dignify the gossip with a response. She certainly wasn't disclosing who the father was. Not that Jane would mind. He would crow it from the mountaintop if she'd let him. He didn't care who knew they were together. Or that they'd made a baby when they weren't trying. Well, that wasn't exactly true as they'd certainly been doing what it took. They just hadn't planned on the results they'd gotten. Lisbon made a face at her reflection. Did she have to be so honest even with herself? As for Jane, the man could be so reckless at times. He was so slap happy about their little blob he couldn't care less how all of this was going to impact their jobs. Lisbon absently washed her face and pulled her hair up in a loose pony tail. Jane would just have to deal with her freckles and bare feet. She'd had one hellacious day and she intended to be comfortable for the rest of the night.

Padding out of the bedroom into the kitchen, she accepted the cup Jane silently held out to her. Rising on her tip toes she kissed his cheek in thanks. She really wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. Even to say a simple 'thank you' to her man. Taking a sip she turned and headed for the balcony. Grabbing his cup of tea Jane followed her maintaining the companionable silence. She would talk when she was ready. That was the Lisbon way and he respected it.

He'd learned quite a bit about effectively handling a Lisbon since she'd all but officially moved in over the course of the last few weeks. She hadn't said anything. She hadn't asked his permission. Just brought more stuff and stayed longer each time she came. That was fine by Jane. He was happy to have her here. He was happy to have her clothing permanently hanging in his closet and folded in his drawers.

Every now and then she'd get her knickers in a knot about something, pack her little bait bucket, and angrily go. He wouldn't see her for a while. He'd give her a day or two to cool down before fetching her back to the fishing hole she was supposed to be casting in. Through giving her space and gentle nurturing, peace would eventually be restored.

Jane smiled at the thought his Lisbon had even gone so far as to empty her refrigerator and cabinets of perishables a couple of days ago. He'd resisted the urge to laugh when she'd come bearing boxes of her strange little gifts. He'd taken the milk, eggs and cereal as well as sundry fruits and vegetables among other things and put them away instead. Lisbon would not have appreciated him laughing at her simple offerings. She'd have probably belted him.

"You know there have been murmurs about this for the past couple of weeks. I just haven't dignified any of it with an answer." Lisbon's hands lightly rubbed the slight swell so recently appearing.

"All that changed today didn't it? That's why Hightower called you into her office." Jane had watched that event with trepidation.

"Yeah, it is. She wanted to know if it was true." Lisbon leaned against the balcony watching her stomach with interest. She still hadn't fully gotten her mind around being pregnant.

"What did you say?" Jane would have liked to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"What could I say? It's not like I could deny what everyone is starting to see." Lisbon said defensively.

"But you refused to admit who the father was." Jane was slightly disturbed by that though he knew he shouldn't be. Lisbon was only trying to protect their family unit for as long as possible. She wasn't ashamed of him.

"It's nobody's business but ours." Lisbon's hands tightened on her cup.

"No, it isn't, but it wouldn't be the end of the world if they knew. It wouldn't change anything about our relationship. We'd still be together and we'd still be expecting our first child." Jane gently reminded her.

"What if they tried to split us up?" She couldn't bear that and they both knew it. As good as Lisbon was doing, only Jane knew she wasn't as together as she seemed.

"Never happen. There's no rule against us being together, Teresa. I'm a consultant. Besides, let them try. I have a trick or two up my sleeve that'll quickly put a stop to any of that nonsense." Somehow, Lisbon didn't doubt that was true.

"You mean you have dirt on people in high places." Dirt she didn't want to know how he'd gotten.

"None I'm willing to use for any other reason." Jane reassured her.

"That makes me feel better." At least he wouldn't go off half-cocked.

"What did Hightower say?" Jane asked what the one thing he wanted to know.

"She asked me if I thought this was wise in light of what happened. Given that it hadn't been that long since the other." Lisbon absently continued rubbing the slight mound of her belly.

"What did you say to that?" She'd said exactly what Jane expected.

"Wise or not, it was already done and I don't regret it. Not one bit." Lisbon said fiercely.

"I know you don't." Jane engulfed her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Do you?" Lisbon asked against the curve of his neck.

"What do you think? I'm here with you, aren't I? Here, with you and our daughter, exactly where I want to be." Jane took the cup from her hand and set it aside.

"Jane, we don't know what we're having. The baby hasn't cooperated with the technician yet." Jane resisted the urge to shake his head at her stubbornness.

"But she will. Trust me, Lisbon, we're having a girl." From the look in the eyes staring up at him, Lisbon was taking him at his word.

"How do you feel about that? Having another daughter?" Concern knotted deep in her belly.

"How do you think I feel about that? She isn't that daughter, but she is my daughter. I love her because she's a part of you and because she's a part of me. I couldn't feel any other way." Jane couldn't believe he had to say the words. Lisbon should know the truth by now.

"I'm glad." Relief threaded through her voice.

"What about you?" Jane asked the question he'd yet to ask.

"What do you think? She's ours. Yours and mine." Lisbon looked away as though trying to find the right words to say. Turning back to Jane she seemed to visibly stiffen her resolve. "I know what I said, but I don't want to do this alone."

"You don't have too. I'm right here." He wasn't leaving her no matter how difficult Lisbon could get.

"I know you are; but, that's not what I mean." She was having trouble finding the words.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jane had an idea where Lisbon was going. He definitely had an idea where she was going and he was prepared to answer. She only had to get it out.

"Jane, I think we should get married. I know what I said…but I changed my mind." Lisbon resisted the urge to cross her fingers behind her back.

"Then everyone would know what you've fought so hard to keep secret. On the flip side changing your mind is your prerogative, my dear. You are the one carrying our child." And a pregnant woman should have her heart's desire.

"I guess they will. They'll just have to deal with it." She could handle it if Jane could.

"You think we should get married for the baby?" Jane felt her stiffen in his arms yet again. He really knew the buttons to push.

"Yeah, I guess; but, for us too. I think we could make it work. We get along okay, I haven't killed you yet, the sex is nothing to sneeze at, and it's not like we aren't already having a kid together. You don't seem to mind having me around and I certainly don't mind being around. It sounds like a good idea." Jane wasn't sure whether to be charmed or offended at her choice of phrase.

"When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He was laughing at her inside. Lisbon could see the unrestrained mirth in his eyes. "I certainly don't mind having you around either, My Dear. I look forward to it in fact. Even when I have to fetch you back from your place. As for the mind blowing sex, it's worth the price of admission. We both know that." Jane laughed openly at her rather painful smack on his arm.

The only sad part was neither of them had mentioned the "l" word because neither of them was remotely ready to tackle that. It was enough that they each blindly sought the other out when they were apart too long. It was enough that Lisbon summoned him into her locked office to hold her when the lies became too much. That she let him kiss the day terrors away. That she usually sent him out in a storm of flying projectiles never mattered. They both knew the truth. They were only keeping up appearances. The feelings ran deep on both sides even if neither was quite ready to call them what they probably were.

"What are you saying?" Lisbon was afraid to breathe lest she miss his answer.

"Let's do it, Teresa. Let's make it legal." Jane spoke softly against her ear.

"You'll do it?" She expelled the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, I'll do it. You didn't think otherwise did you? Not really? You had to know I would agree or you wouldn't have asked." Jane wouldn't believe otherwise.

"I wasn't sure." Lisbon confessed.

"Well, you were wrong. To show you how wrong, I think you should have this." Removing the small box from his pocket, Jane slid the simple solitaire on her finger. "Technically speaking since you asked me, I should be the one getting the ring."

"Jane, how did you get the jump on me?" Lisbon stared at the beautiful round diamond surrounded by smaller marquis emeralds and decided Jane had exquisite taste.

"You talk in your sleep. You've been arguing with yourself about this for a couple of weeks. Since I knew your intent and I knew my answer, it was time to pick out the ring. We'll get the license tomorrow and we'll do the ceremony as soon as possible. See, it wasn't as hard as you thought. You tormented yourself without just cause."

"I'm going to torment you, you sneaky jerk. I told you I don't like you watching me when I sleep. It creeps me out." Lisbon ranted in between admiring glances at the ring Jane had slipped on her finger.

"Then stop waking me up arguing with yourself. If you have a question, just ask. It's not like I bite." The levity of his voice was belied by the seriousness of his gaze.

"That's what you think. I have a mark or two that says otherwise." Lisbon refused to look in his eyes.

"I've apologized for that." He'd not meant to nip her quite so hard.

"And I've accepted. It doesn't change the fact one or the other of us has a tendency to get caught up in the moment and nip a little too hard." Lisbon observed casually.

"Usually the hard-nosed lady cop with the needle sharp teeth and the sadistic tendencies. I don't know if it's your job or what, but you can get quite rough." Lisbon wanted to smack that smirk right off his face but she didn't. She'd make him pay later in more pleasurable ways.

"Stow it, Jane. You wouldn't change a thing." Lisbon continued to stare at her engagement ring as she turned it different ways in the light.

Jane really had exquisite taste. He could pick her jewelry any time. She wouldn't mind a few more baubles along this line and she really liked emeralds. That was a good thing since she had a feeling that's what she'd be getting for the rest of her natural life. Jane had decided somewhere along the way they matched her eyes. Once the man made up his mind, it was hard to dissuade him from his chosen path.

Maybe she could persuade him to add rubies and sapphires to the mix. Maybe he'd give her a different stone for each kid. Oh, God, where had that thought come from? They hadn't even gotten married, much less had this kid, and she was already thinking about having more? This pregnancy was starting to mess with her mind. There wasn't going to be any more kids. They wouldn't be having this one if not for a little accident.

"No, I wouldn't." Jane kissed his favorite freckle on the curve of her neck. "As for getting a different stone for each child, I can certainly afford to indulge that little desire. Sapphires and rubies I believe you said? Don't look so shocked, my dear. While I don't think you realized it, you made your suggestions out loud."

"Kill me now." Lisbon wasn't sure whether to be amused or mortified.

"As for the rest of it the little rant, we most certainly will be having another child or two. As voracious an appetite as we have for each other, there's bound to be another accident or two along the way." He'd make sure of it now that he knew they were on the same page with the children thing.

Lisbon would be a remarkable mother once she got used to the little buggers constantly under foot. As for him, he'd like to have that son he'd never had to carry on the family name and talents. While that was true, he'd be perfectly fine with whatever they had.

"Shush, Jane, I don't want to hear it and you'd better not be engineering another accident or two in that devious mind of yours. We haven't even had this kid yet. Maybe I should make you sleep on the couch until this one is what, twenty-one or two at the earliest?" It was a thought.

"Not going to happen." Jane promised.

"But it's a thought." Maybe he could sleep on the couch tonight. He was being rather aggravating.

"Don't even go there." Hell would freeze over before either he or Lisbon was sleeping on that couch so she could get that idea out of her head.

"You know I won't. It doesn't seem right to punish myself just to punish you." There was no way she was giving up her Jane blanket.

"That's my Lisbon. She'd never do a thing like that." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"No, she wouldn't, but I'm watching you. We'd so better not have another one until I'm good and ready. If I'm ever ready. Got it?" She might as well get the threats out of the way now.

"Yeah, Teresa, I got it." Like he wouldn't know when she was good and ready.

"It's in one ear and out the other. What am I going to do with you?" A lot she hoped.

"Not much I'm afraid." Jane admitted.

"I think you're right. Not much. It's not like I'm going to give this up." Jane caught the glint off her diamond as Lisbon's hands fanned across his chest and down his abdomen until they came to rest on his belt.

"I'm glad." He quirked a brow at the perverse look she shot him.

"You ought to be. I think we should celebrate our engagement. What do say you to that?" Lisbon's hand drifted lower to gently cup his hardness.

"That you are undeniably a very wicked woman. What do you think I have to say to that?" She didn't need to ask.

"It's the best offer you've had all night." Lisbon supplied.

"Next to a proposal, I think you may be right." He knew she was.

"I know I'm right." Lisbon proceeded to pull at his belt buckle.

"A little confidence never hurt a girl." Not the one in front of him anyway.

"Oh, really, I thought you always ran." Lisbon laughed at his devilish expression.

"Not always, Lisbon, and never from you." Jane winked at her.

"I guess you haven't." Lisbon winked back.

"I never wanted to run and look where it got us." Jane watched her pull his belt through the loops and decided Lisbon was toying with him. She was certainly taking her own sweet time about getting this show on the road.

"Where exactly is that, Jane? Besides being barefoot," Lisbon wiggled her red tipped toes. "Pregnant, and soon to be married in that ridiculous order?" She was too old for this.

"Happy, Lisbon, I'd say we're finally happy." Jane kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'd say you're right." Kissing her fiancé back on the lips, Lisbon took Jane by the hand and led him down the hall.

Most nights she really didn't care what that pervert in 418 saw with his high powered telescope, night vision goggles, binoculars, or whatever his invasive equipment of choice was on any given night. Tonight she really didn't want to share. The next few hours were between her and Jane. He'd just have to get his kicks looking in someone else's bedroom window. Maybe he'd get a show some other night or maybe she'd just finally bust the little creep and put a stop to his illegal fun.

"You decided you don't want old Rog in 418 to get his jollies tonight?" Jane efficiently pulled Lisbon's tank over her head while she struggled to unbutton his shirt since he kept insisting on running his palms over her skin in the most distracting manner.

"Something like that. He's a perv. It doesn't matter what we do to block him out the little creep finds some way to get around it." The next thing they knew, he'd have his snotty nose pressed against their bedroom glass.

"He's gotten more daring since you've started to show. I think he finds this as sexy as I do." Jane ran his hands gently over the curve of her belly to dip teasingly below the waist band of her sweats.

"Shush, Jane, you're going to have to get your own clothes off. Probably mine, too. You're making my hands shake too much and I really don't care to talk about weirdo Rog in 418. Thinking about him kills the mood." Lisbon rolled her eyes as she decided she'd like to punch Rog in the nose about now.

"Since they wouldn't hold him long, I think you should let Cho arrest him. He'd scare the evil right out of the little perv and make him rethink the wisdom of his ways." Jane laughed aloud at the picture in his mind.

"That sounds like a plan and we'll talk about it later. Right now I'm more interested in getting you out of the rest of your clothes than busting Roger the not so artful dodger." Lisbon wished Jane would shut up and get on with it.

As for the freak, he hadn't been able to dodge anything. They'd caught on to his antics the first night about two days after he moved in. Apparently he'd spotted Lisbon on the balcony and taken a liking to what he saw. They'd had their own personal voyeur ever since.

"I think that can be arranged," Jane couldn't disguise his smile as he pulled his shirt down his arms and tossed it away staring at Lisbon the while.

Pregnancy suited her in so many pleasant ways. Giving her the most delightful breasts was one of them. It also drastically upped his chances of getting killed in a hormone induced rage. His Lisbon would not like the direction his thoughts were taking. Not that there had been anything wrong with her breasts before. Not a thing. She was absolutely perfect in every way.

That was his story and he was sticking too. Especially considering his lover was getting a look on her face clearly saying she might be decoding the nature of his thoughts. That was not a good thing. Tipping her face, Jane captured her lips as his hands slipped under the drawstring of her sweats to shove them away. It was better to act now and think later. His evening would be infinitely more pleasurable that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking around him, Jane smiled at the thought they had their own bit of paradise. It had taken some doing to throw the deal together so quickly; but, he'd known the right people to get involved. Especially since the whole team had a long weekend off which gave them the perfect opportunity to slip away to Malibu and get those rings on their fingers with no questions asked. Jane had called in a several favors in high places in getting the necessary paperwork filed and the ceremony arranged.

The biggest snag was whether Lisbon could find an acceptable dress in time. She'd not wanted a wedding gown given she was already pregnant. Jane had convinced her otherwise. In fact, he'd threatened to drag her to a bridal shop and select a dress for her if she wasn't willing to do it herself. He'd have done it, too, if she hadn't suddenly gotten her cute little rear in gear and found a simple ivory silk halter number she loved. While it didn't completely disguise the slight swell of her belly, it didn't accentuate it either. She'd also found a gold pair of sandals that would survive the sand.

In fact, Lisbon was wearing that gown now along with the sandals and the antique diamond barrette he'd bought for her hair. She looked elegant and lovely in her tailored finery. In a matter of minutes, they'd be walking down that path to the beach to stand before the priest who wasn't Lisbon's priest but would do in a crunch and the necessary witness or two. A few moments later, they would be man and wife. Jane wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

He wanted to marry Lisbon. That wasn't up for debate. But in marrying Lisbon, he ceased to be Angela's husband. A title he'd born for many years both while she was with him and after she was gone. The change in status would take some getting used to. But, it was time to move on as he couldn't be wed to two separate women. Not even in his mind. He wouldn't do that to Lisbon or their daughter.

Taking Lisbon's hand, Jane tucked her arm through his and escorted her to stand in front of the priest they'd met for the first time a half hour earlier. They had spoken with Father Andrew a number of times on the phone once they were brought together. He knew their story, understood their situation, and what they were looking for in a ceremony. That was one of the reasons he was marrying them beyond the fact he was from the area. The other was his comparative youth and willingness to accept their most unusual request.

Going through the ceremony, they each responded appropriately as Lisbon had thoroughly schooled Jane. While he was still on the fence with that whole Higher Being thing, Jane wouldn't deny Lisbon her beliefs nor would he ridicule them. He'd gladly go through the motions to make her happy exactly as he was. Saying the words he'd been waiting to say, the whole silly with this ring thing, Jane slipped the wide gold band on Lisbon's finger and replaced her engagement ring. As though that circle of gold was what bound them together though it was symbolic and he'd agree with that. It was what he'd clung to all the years since Angela was gone.

Jane steeled his nerves for what was coming next as he watched Lisbon take his hand and draw the wedding band down his finger. The band she hadn't put there. Jane watched her lips move as the ring slid against his skin. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was thanking his late wife for making him the man he was. He did know better and he knew that was exactly what she was doing as such a thing was so Lisbon. Listening to her repeat the vow he'd just uttered, Jane was still startled to feel the smooth gold band matching hers slide easily in place.

Lifting his eyes, Jane drank in her gaze as he pondered the enormity of the moment. He'd just done something he'd never expected to do again. He'd gotten married for the second time. He'd not married just anyone either. He'd married Lisbon and not just any Lisbon. He'd married a Lisbon ripening with his child. Kissing his bride with all the emotions swirling in his heart, Jane knew he was the luckiest man alive. He wasn't sure she was the luckiest woman; but, he was the luckiest man.

"Hey, Jane, we made it." If he didn't know better, he'd think Lisbon was laughing at him.

"Yeah, Lisbon, I'd say we did." Smiling at the priest who was obviously confused by the way they addressed each other, Jane tucked Lisbon under his arm and escorted her to the ocean's edge.

Stepping away from him, Lisbon pulled a single white calla lily from the baker's dozen resting against her arm and tossed it into the sea continuing the litany of words she'd whispered as she'd slid that ring from his finger. Watching his bride thank the wife and daughter who'd come before, Jane acknowledged he'd wed an incredible woman. Strong willed and generous of heart with an infinite capacity to care, his Lisbon was as beautiful on the inside as she was without.

Turning away from the sea, Jane knew there was a priest and a photographer hanging about waiting to finish what had to be done. After that, there was an expensive suite in a luxury hotel awaiting their arrival for the night and the return trip back to Sacramento tomorrow. Sunday the team was coming over to their place for dinner and a big surprise. Monday, it was work as usual. Jane smiled at that ridiculous thought. Nothing would ever be usual again.

#

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt sat uncomfortably on the perfectly comfortable leather couch and chairs in Jane's den in the upscale condo none of them had even known existed. They'd been surprised to be summoned to dinner by their boss who wasn't taking no for an answer. Not that any of them had seriously considered turning her down. They were all too curious for that.

They'd just wondered what had prompted such out of character behavior by their boss who'd made it painfully clear over the years she didn't do social. It seemed like she did now. This evening was nothing if not social right down to the drinks and tasty appetizers. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, it was Jane who was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner while Lisbon made small talk with Rigsby and Van Pelt. She seemed surprisingly at ease in the mentalist's home.

Absently reading the titles of the eclectic mix of books lining the shelves on either side of the big screen television, Cho was surprised to see several volumes on law and police procedure and a couple of books on pregnancy. He refused to allow his thoughts to go there. That was so not right. He refused to contemplate why the boss seemed so intimately familiar with Jane's home. Why she seemed to know where everything was right down to the glasses in the kitchen cabinet. The boss wasn't foolish enough to get entangled with their eccentric consultant. There was absolutely no way. No-nonsense, practical Lisbon wouldn't do that. It would never happen. Not in a million years.

Taking a sip of beer, Cho decided there had been entirely too many secrets for entirely too long. Ever since that lunatic had taken the boss and none of them thought they'd ever see her alive again. They almost hadn't. From the look of things, tonight might change all of that. They might finally get the answers that had been eluding them so long. Even if they turned out to be answers none of them really wanted to know. Cho allowed his mind to roam back over that fateful day when everything changed and all of the events since. He remembered them like they were yesterday.

They'd all arrived at the office fully expecting Lisbon to already be at her desk wading through files full speed ahead. They were in the middle of a particularly nasty case on the trail of a particularly nasty killer everyone wanted to catch. Not Red John nasty, but nasty enough. They'd had a late dinner of take out the night before seated around the conference table discussing the case. The team had called it a night around eleven leaving Lisbon behind still puttering at her desk.

No one had thought twice about it. They left before the boss all the time. It wasn't like Jane wasn't hanging around somewhere. He was probably lurking about waiting for an opportunity to annoy the hell out of Lisbon in private in his usual manner. Not that the man would be much protection if anything happened. He was such a wimp; but, the boss could take care of herself. Or so they'd believed.

When Lisbon hadn't arrived by a reasonable time the next morning, steps had eventually been taken to find her. Hightower had forced them to cool their heels longer than they'd wanted; but, she'd eventually relented and allowed the team to take off after Lisbon's trail. They'd left Hightower's administrative assistant frantically calling all of the hospitals and local PD's to find out if there'd been any accidents they'd yet to hear of. They'd not been reassured when they'd gotten no calls from headquarters saying Lisbon had been found.

Upon arriving at Lisbon's complex, they'd walked by her SUV still parked undisturbed in her assigned parking space to find her second floor apartment still tightly locked down. After getting the manager to open the door, they'd entered the premises to discover everything surprisingly as neat as a pin, but no Lisbon anywhere in sight. Walking back to the SUV, they'd made the disturbing discovery there were three bags of groceries and her purse lying on the back seat floor. It was painfully obvious to everyone Lisbon had been taken against her will from the parking lot of her home.

Backtracking to the local grocery store imprinted on the bags, they'd confiscated the video from the cameras. Apparently Lisbon had stopped by the neighborhood market for milk and coffee around midnight according to the video feed. She'd made it back to her vehicle safely as well according to the parking lot video. There'd been nothing particularly suspicious on the video except maybe the light colored sports car that could have doubled back to follow her somewhere off screen, but probably hadn't. Most likely that person was just another late night shopper making their way home after a late night at the office just like Lisbon.

They'd all been beside themselves to discover Lisbon taken, especially Jane. Though he hid it well all things considered, Cho had known exactly how crazy the whole situation was making the man. That really wasn't good. Everyone knew he wasn't all that sane to start with. The first thought on everyone's mind was Red John and that Lisbon was already dead.

With the passage of time they'd come to the conclusion maybe they were wrong. Perhaps Lisbon wasn't already dead after all. Not at Red John's hands anyway. He wouldn't have toyed with Lisbon this long and left Jane hanging. He'd have gone for the gut shot long before now bloody smiley face and all. There was something decidedly off about the whole situation. Something sinister with horrific overtones none of them wanted to contemplate.

In the end, they almost hadn't gotten Lisbon back. If she hadn't managed to get the upper hand, they'd have been carting what was left of the Senior Agent off in a body bag. The whole team knew that including Jane. None of them was sure exactly what happened at her captor's hands though Cho suspected Jane knew every sordid detail. Not that Lisbon would have told him. But Jane had his ways of ferreting out secrets no one wanted him to have.

All Cho knew was he'd never been as glad as he was the day he'd heard the boss's pain ridden voice coming through his cell phone. She hadn't even known where she was, but they'd managed to get the coordinates from the telephone call. In a couple of hours they'd found Lisbon in the kitchen of a very nice house in a neat little subdivision with well manicured lawns where something like this should never have happened.

She'd been unconscious beneath the kitchen phone with a dead man lying on the floor in the den. It was obvious she'd been tortured before she'd finally put an end to her tormentor. She'd somehow managed to get her hands on her police issued hand gun and put a bullet right between the sadist's eyes. That the man was a forensic pathologist of some renown had surprised everyone. He wasn't their usual perp, but he was obviously just as much of a monster as the rest of them.

He'd beaten Lisbon to a bloody pulp over the week he'd held her captive. Cracked ribs and a fractured arm had rounded out the cuts and contusions marring her creamy skin from head to toe. Lisbon had spent two weeks in the hospital before Jane had taken her home under the watchful eye of the team.

They'd not seen her for a couple of months after though they'd tried to make contact both singularly and as a team to no avail. She'd not been communicative at all during her enforced medical leave. Even Jane hadn't been able to aggravate her into a response. Not that the man hadn't given it his best shot. The team just figuredthe boss would reach out when she was ready.

It hadn't happened that way. The old Lisbon had just suddenly appeared in her office one day raring to go. It was just business as usual from that point on. They still solved cases at a near superhuman rate largely due to Jane's unorthodox methods. Lisbon still yelled and threw things largely in response to Jane's unorthodox methods. Life had gone back to the familiar routine they were all accustomed to.

There were moments when Cho briefly saw cracks appearing in Lisbon's demeanor. Those were the days she usually left earlier rather than later only to reappear the next day seemingly restored and ready to go. He'd noted Jane seemed to disappear on those days as well but hadn't thought anything of it. The man came and went at will at the best of times. He respected very few rules and boundaries.

In the months since Lisbon's captivity, it seemed everything had returned to normal except for one thing. No one was expecting the sudden blossoming of Lisbon's abdomen over the last couple of weeks. There was no denying the boss was pregnant. Not even if she wanted too.

Van Pelt had been the first to hear the gossip in the ladies room. Rigsby had almost punched Adamson at the water cooler over a disrespectfully off color remark. Cho had just remained inscrutable when confronted with invasively personal questions. He didn't know the answers; but, nobody had to know that. He'd protect the boss like he always did.

What he did know was his boss was undeniably pregnant and none of the team had even known she was seeing anyone. Much less that it was serious. Not that it necessarily was. It could have been a one night stand gone awry. None of them really knew. Not that Lisbon would tell them. Somewhere deep inside, Cho felt the subtle sting of betrayal. They'd gotten pretty close over the years, he and Lisbon. They'd shared more than one serious secret in the past.

Lisbon could have just let them know she was pregnant. She could have told him at least, in private. He wouldn't have spilled the beans. None of them would have. It wasn't like they had to know who the father was. That really wasn't any of their business. But, they should have known she was pregnant. They would have protected her secret. They'd have protected her and her child. Their work was dangerous. They'd been a team a long time. They were almost a family even if Lisbon didn't do social. She was still one of them and they loved her for it.

"Here, Lisbon." Jane handed Lisbon the tea he'd prepared for her.

"Ah, boss, is there something we should know?" Van Pelt caught the gleam of the wedding band Lisbon had been shielding all evening as she sat her glass on the table.

"Yeah, they're married." From his angle Cho had caught the gleam of the matching wedding band on Jane's finger that Rigsby and Van Pelt couldn't see.

Cho wouldn't have believed this if he weren't seeing it for himself. Had Lisbon taken total leave of her senses? Had whatever happened over the course of her abduction totally fried her brain? Had she suddenly joined Jane on the weird and freaky side? The man was still married to his dead wife. He still mourned his dead child. He was still on the trail of a demented, elusive serial killer. How could he be married to her?

On second thought Jane had been enough of a widower at least once to make a baby with the boss. At least Cho hoped that was Jane's kid all things considered. Hopefully they hadn't gotten married because she was pregnant with some random guy's spawn. Maybe things weren't exactly as they seemed. Or maybe they were. The whole situation was getting more bizarre than he wanted to deal with.

"Very observant Gracie, Cho. I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out." Jane stared at the ring on his finger.

"We'd have figured it out a lot sooner if you hadn't been hiding the rings." Cho stated the obvious in his usual dry manner. "I guess this means the kid is yours?" It had better be as much as that thought pained him.

"You'd guess right." Jane confirmed.

Lisbon watched the silent communication between her right hand man and her husband. There were some pretty intense exchanges going on without either man saying a word. She wasn't sure who was winning. As long as neither of them got a sudden urge to cock a leg in the corner everything would probably work out fine unless they decided on pistols at dawn instead. Get over it all ready. It wasn't like she had that much honor left to defend. Lisbon saw the moment Jane made up his mind exactly what needed to be done.

"Outside, Cho, it's time to talk man to man." Jane's quiet voice was firm.

Lisbon hoped it didn't come to blows. Jane was a lot stronger than he looked. He was a lot stronger than he acted. So was Cho for that matter. Not that there was anything weak looking about her right hand man. Lisbon sighed. She was so not in the mood to break up a testosterone induced man tussle.

They'd better not bleed on her balcony either. The sight of blood, more like the coppery smell, made her puke. It was just another delightful side effect of carrying a baby Jane. One that made her want to kick the snot out of Jane every time she went to a bloody crime scene and lost her lunch in front of everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisbon watched Cho follow Jane out on the balcony before turning back to a curious Van Pelt and a shell shocked Rigsby. He'd not been expecting any of this. That Jane was the father of her child had not even crossed his mind. That they were actually married was more than the man could process. He'd thought the boss had more sense. Getting pregnant could happen to anyone; but, to actually marry Patrick Jane. That spoke of a serious loss of reason. Something he'd never thought possible with the boss. Or maybe she loved him. That wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. They'd been friends a long time and Jane was a good looking man.

"Okay, Van Pelt, shoot. Ask what you want to know before you explode." Taking a sip of her tea, Lisbon turned back to look Van Pelt squarely in the eyes.

Though she hated being this public with her private life, she was willing to play twenty questions if it would distract Van Pelt and Rigsby from whatever was going on out on that balcony. She'd expected better from Cho. Jane was a different story. She couldn't do anything with the man. Never had been able to, and probably never could.

"How long have you guys been together?" The question tumbled out of Rigsby's mouth before Van Pelt could say a word.

"Since a week before I came back to work." Lisbon admitted.

"About ten and a half months." Lisbon smiled at the thought, 'Cops and their niggling fascination with details'. Leave it Rigsby to calculate exactly how long she'd been sleeping with Jane.

"How far along are you?" Van Pelt's question was more tentative.

"Twenty nine weeks." Lisbon saw no reason to be evasive about that either.

"It didn't take you guys long. You weren't planning any of this?" Rigsby was being surprisingly curious and direct for him. He wasn't usually so forward, at least where the boss was concerned.

"What do you think? We slipped up. That's what you really want to know isn't it? I didn't even realize I was pregnant, but Jane did. I probably had an expression on my face sort of like the one you're wearing about now the night Jane slipped the test in my hand." Lisbon couldn't help laughing at the expression on Rigsby's face. He looked like he'd unexpectedly swallowed a live goldfish and was having great difficulty getting it down.

"When did that happen?" Van Pelt motioned to the gold wedding band.

"Day before yesterday. We rode to the coast and got married on the beach. Just the two of us. It seemed kind of foolish to do anything more. It's not like anyone knew we were together. Or that we weren't already pregnant." Lisbon made the excuses expected of her.

"We would have come." Van Pelt's voice held a note of hurt.

"I know. It just didn't seem right. We're still working everything out. It's all good, but there are a lot of questions we're still trying to answer. Maybe after the kid's born and things settle down we'll do something more, something for all of us." That was as far as Lisbon was comfortable going with admitting the three of them meant more to her than just work. She couldn't admit she'd not wanted anyone present this go around. This wedding was for her and Jane and the happy little parasite in her womb.

"Do you know what you're having?" Rigsby rapidly changed the subject.

"We're having a girl." It was exactly as Jane had predicted all those weeks ago.

Lisbon could see the disappointment on Rigsby's face. He was already planning on teaching her son all the sports he was sure Jane never would. As for Van Pelt she had visions of dresses and curls already dancing in her head. They might both get what they wanted. It wasn't like a girl couldn't play sports and wear pretty dresses too. She had a feeling while Jane wouldn't object to their daughter having tomboy ways he would still insure there was a girlie girl somewhere in the mix.

"How is Jane handling that?" Rigsby beat Van Pelt to the question they both wanted to ask.

"Surprising well all things considered. I don't think he could be any happier if she was a boy; but, I know it still has to hurt. He doesn't let me see that part of him though. He keeps it to himself. Probably thinks I wouldn't understand or that it wouldn't be good for me. He's a little on the over protective side. You guys want to see the nursery?" That conversation on the balcony was going on longer than Lisbon had expected. She was running out of ways to distract Van Pelt and Rigsby. "Rigsby, you don't have to come if you don't want too. Just turn on the tv. I'm sure there's a ballgame somewhere."

"I want to come. I'm curious to see what Jane picked out." Van Pelt laughed out loud at Rigsby case of foot in mouth disease.

"You don't think I let Jane pick out baby bedding do you? Not hardly. You should have seen the stupid stuff he wanted. It was all little pink lambs, yellow duckies, and ballerina slippers. I'm not having that kind of crap around my daughter. If she wants to take ballet or piano when she's older that's fine, but I'm not predisposing her to being some kind of spoiled brat little diva." Lisbon opened the door to the nice sized room.

Oh, yeah, Lisbon was definitely not predisposing her little princess to being a spoiled little girlie girl. Not if the expensive pink and cream floral baby bedding complete with fuzzy teddy bear mobile and beribboned lacey pillows were any indication. Nothing diva inspired about this nursery. No way, even if it was completely outfitted with every piece of baby furniture and unnecessary fluff known to man. No little divas here.

Van Pelt put her hand over her mouth to hide her knowing smile. Rigsby just shook his head. Being pregnant had obviously dimmed Lisbon's wits. Jane had skillfully manipulated her into getting exactly the nursery he wanted by suggesting all the things he knew she'd never choose. The room was so not Lisbon, but it was definitely Jane. At least what they assumed was Jane since it was nothing like their boss. Not in any way. Well, at least they were reassured he was eagerly anticipating this kid.

"It's a beautiful room, boss." Van Pelt said.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but he did it to me again didn't he?" The light went on in Lisbon's head.

"Did what?" Rigsby asked as though he didn't know.

"Made me think I was picking out all of this when it was really him?" Lisbon said a few choice words.

"I'd say so. It's got Jane written all over it." Rigsby agreed.

"Maybe the bedding and the frou frou, but the furniture is all mine. That really is the set I wanted. We can get the matching bed and a few other pieces when she's older. That was what I liked about it. Its solid mahogany and we can keep adding new pieces to the older stuff as she grows up. It's a bit of practicality in our impractical world." That sounded like the no-nonsense Lisbon they knew and loved so well.

"What do you say we go back to the den and have another beer? You guys can have a beer. Jane would have my head for even thinking about it. I'm cut off until after this kid is born. Not even a cup of real coffee. Just those stupid herbal teas he won't even drink." Lisbon groused good-naturedly.

"Sounds like a plan." Van Pelt took one last glance around the pretty little nursery and briefly thought about a baby of her own before dismissing the idea as ludicrous.

Rigsby and Van Pelt followed Lisbon back into the den. They watched her pour a glass of juice before popping the tops on a couple of beers. Toting the juice in one hand and the beers in the other, Lisbon sat her glass down before setting the bottles on decorative coasters. The large, spacious condo was definitely Jane, but it was nicely appointed.

Rigby and Van Pelt could see the boss being happy here. It was a lot more comfortable and less utilitarian than her place. Taking a sip of her juice, Lisbon curled up on the couch like an oversized cat in what her guests immediately recognized as "her spot" and flicked the tv on. They were seeing sides of the boss they'd never seen tonight and it was all good. Contrary to what they'd though the kooky mentalist seemed to be good for her.

#

"Screw this up and I'll kill you." They barely made it out on the balcony with the door locked behind them before Jane's ears picked up the growled threat.

"Your feelings are duly noted." Jane's voice remained calm.

"It's not a feeling, Jane. It's a threat." Cho leaned over the railing with his hands clasped tightly together. Jane couldn't shake the feeling the other man was fighting the urge to drop kick him over the balcony railing.

"Again, your threat is duly noted. For the record, Cho, I didn't do the asking. Lisbon had already made it perfectly clear she wouldn't marry me just because we were pregnant. I took her at her word. Somewhere along the way she changed her mind." Jane said companionably.

"You accepted." It was more of an accusation than agreement.

"Yeah, Cho, I did, because I wanted to. I don't intend to screw this up and I don't intend to let her either." He didn't either.

"You've got your work cut out for you." Oh, yeah, Jane definitely had his work cut out for him.

It wasn't as though either of them were the most emotionally healthy people in the first place. Not by a long shot and not since Lisbon's kidnapping. Not in Cho's opinion.

"I'd say so." Jane knew he was speaking the truth.

"How'd it happen?" Cho asked in that deadpan manner.

"What? Us?" Jane clarified.

"Yeah, no offense, but I thought the boss had more sense." Cho leaned on the balcony.

"So did I. Apparently not and we were both wrong." Jane leaned on the railing beside him.

"It had something to do with what happened. With him snatching her from the parking lot." Cho observed.

"For the most part, yeah, it did though we'd been dancing around something tangible for a few months by the time that happened." Jane informed Cho if he didn't know.

"It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't taken her." Cho stood by his feelings.

"Probably not. Neither of us was really ready." Jane didn't deny the truth.

"What did he do to her, Jane? We've never really known anything beyond what we saw in the hospital. The broken ribs and the arm, the cuts and bruises not that they weren't enough." Cho gave into his curiosity.

"It isn't my place to tell Lisbon's secrets." He wouldn't betray his wife that way.

"She told you." She had to tell someone and Jane was the most likely candidate.

"She didn't tell me anything. I read the files." Jane confessed to his crime.

"I don't want to know how you managed that." Probably broke into the file cabinets.

"No, you don't. Suffice it to say everything you think happened probably did and maybe more. That information stops here. You're Cho so I think you can handle it. If you act any differently around Lisbon or treat her in any way that betrays you know, it'll be your turn to die. Understood?" Jane didn't bother hiding his threat under his breath.

He just looked Cho in the eyes and said the words with all the menace he felt. The other man fought the urge to recoil from this Jane he'd never seen. There was nothing idle about how Jane felt or the lengths he would go to in protecting his wife. Cho felt a new respect for the man looming on the horizon. He'd make his final decision down the road when he'd seen Jane put his money where his mouth was.

"Yeah, understood." Neither one of them was willing to say the word though it hung heavily in the air between them.

"Good." They stood in an easier silence for a few moments before Cho spoke again.

"She turned to you because she knew we would see her as less than she was. So would her brothers." He stated.

"You're a smart man, Cho." Give him a gold star.

"She was right." Cho reluctantly said.

"Yeah, I think she was, but not now. She's proven she hasn't changed." His Lisbon was one touch little gal.

"Because of you." Cho had always liked Jane even when he made him mad. He liked him a little more now.

"Because she's Lisbon. It had very little to do with me. The healing came from within." As they'd both known it must.

"You were there when she needed someone to understand." In ways they couldn't be.

"I guess I was. I'd had a while to come to terms with what I'd read in her files. I was prepared to deal with the damage when she finally showed up on my doorstep." He'd not wanted to; but, he'd been willing to do what had to be done.

"You dealt with it all right, Jane. You took her to bed." There was a faintly accusing tone to Cho's voice as the thought roused his anger again.

"Yeah, Cho, I did. I took her to bed and I did a pretty thorough job of letting her know how desirable she still was. I didn't let her go until she understood nothing had changed. She was still as beautiful and as capable as she'd ever been. She was still Lisbon. Nothing could change that. Not the likes of Eliott Bennett.

Lisbon was back at work within the week and she's been there ever since so don't look at me like I did something wrong. I did not take advantage of Lisbon when she was vulnerable. I did what she asked which is more than any of you could have done at the time. I still do. Who do you think puts her back together when she starts to come undone?" Jane asked honestly.

"Yeah, I guess you did and I guess you do. It's not like you aren't still here." Cho was grateful for that much.

"Considering we're married, I'd say you're right to think that." Jane's tone said he wasn't going anywhere. If Cho knew one thing about him, he should know by now he was a faithful man.

"Who was he? We know she dated him a few years back but that's about it." They'd not been able to dig any deeper. The records were sealed.

"Just a well-educated, seemingly nice guy she met on a case. They dated almost a year until she started seeing things she didn't like and broke it off. Bennett moved away shortly after they stopped seeing each other and they lost contact.

Lisbon didn't even know he'd moved back to Sacramento or that he'd been in the courtroom the day she testified in the Ramos trial. Evidently he took to stalking her waiting for the opportunity to strike not long after. He found it that night at her apartment complex. He kidnapped her and toyed with her until Lisbon got the upper hand. The rest of the story you know." Jane refused to go into any more detail.

"What about him?" Cho didn't need to say his name.

"He's still out there waiting for an opportunity to strike. We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get one." Jane wouldn't deny what they both knew.

"What about them?" Cho asked.

"They're still a part of me. I still have to get vengeance in their name though not in the way I'd planned. I can't get myself killed or go to jail. I have Lisbon and my daughter to think about now. It doesn't really matter as long as he's stopped though I'd still prefer to see him die in as merciless a manner as possible. I'd like to see Lisbon do it: but barring that, I think you're a worthy man." Jane would love to see Cho put a bullet between Red John's eyes exactly as Lisbon had done with Bennett.

"How are you coping with all of this?" Cho turned his attention to Jane.

"How do you think? Some days are better than others; but, I don't regret any of it. Guilt is a constant companion, that's nothing new. It's not as bad as it was in the beginning. Not as long as I try to do right by all of them. While I may have moved on, Cho, I haven't forgotten my wife or my daughter. I never will." Lisbon wouldn't let him.

"What about Lisbon? Do you love her?" Cho asked what he really wanted to know.

"Neither one of us is ready to go there. I'm not ready to define my feelings any more than she is at this point, but we care about each other and, our daughter aside, we have a good relationship. I'd say we're as happy as either of us can be." Jane clarified.

"I'll accept that for now." He hoped to hear differently in the near future.

"Good. Are we okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we're good, but I'm watching you." Cho shook the hand Jane extended. He still liked Jane as much as he ever had; but, that could change on a dime if he harmed their boss in any way.

"I expect nothing less. What do you say we join them inside? The chicken should be about done." Jane opened the door.

"Sounds like a plan." Cho stepped inside.

Rigsby and Van Pelt sat in the den watching a ball game while Lisbon appeared to be shuffling through a catalog looking at baby stuff. As if they needed anything else. That nursery was near bursting at the seams as it was. Jane leaned over to kiss his wife in passing as he made his way into the kitchen to remove the roasted chicken and root vegetables from the oven.

Cho followed him to nab another beer from the fridge before returning to join his companions in watching the contentious ball game. Lisbon discretely studied her right hand man pleased to see he didn't appear to bear the marks of physical confrontation. Jane hadn't either. That was good. So she didn't have to worry about puking at the sight of blood. Not for the foreseeable future at least.


	14. Chapter 14

Putting the last plate in the dishwasher Lisbon dropped the little pellet in the bin, locked the door, and pushed the button. Contrary to her husband's grousing, she wasn't a lazy bum. Just noticably pregnant and more than willing to let him do most of the work. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy cooking or that he wasn't magnificent at it. She'd gladly put a few dishes in the dishwasher and push the button while he did all the rest. It seemed perfectly fair to her. She hauled his daughter around twenty-four seven. It was an even exchange to her.

Pouring Cognac in a glass, Lisbon headed towards the balcony. She might not be able to have a sip, but she could sniff the fumes. That sounded just plain nuts even if it was just a thought in her head. Insanity aside, Jane deserved a reward for his good work. Even if she couldn't share it with him as they used to do before a certain bump made her existence known.

Opening the doors to the balcony, Lisbon stood in the doorway silently gazing at her other half. Jane stood with his back to her leaning against the railing obviously deep in thought. Even as preoccupied as he was, she knew he sensed her presence. He might deny it, but Jane possessed way more than his fair share of spidey senses. He used them on her every day. She was even getting to the point she didn't really mind. Not too much.

Lisbon allowed her eyes to flow over her mate absorbing every detail from the gilded curls to the crinkles at the corners of his eyes to the strong lines of the body she knew so well. The soft moonlight only emphasized his appeal. And Jane was very appealing to her senses. He had been since the very first day. She'd known he'd be trouble even them. As she'd known it was an appeal that should have never been.

Jane was nothing like her usual taste. Not tall enough though he was the perfect height. Not dark enough though he contrasted nicely against her. Not big enough though he still made her feel small. Not lean enough though everything about his body turned her on. Not mean enough in that barely legal law enforcement way though he was perfectly capable of playing her little cop games. Lisbon's lips curved in a salacious smile. That had been a pleasant surprise. He'd even taught her a thing or two along the way.

"You're thinking too much, My Dear." Jane spoke without turning around.

"I'm not thinking at all." Yeah, she was; but, he didn't have to know that.

"You're trying to figure out why we're together. Why it was meant to be. A petite, vulgar mouthed lady cop is certainly not my usual taste and as for you, we both know better. Your tastes run more along the lines of tall, dark, lean, and just the right touch of mean. Not a single blonde mentalist in the bunch. Doesn't matter, I knew you were trouble the day we met. You knew the same." Jane still hadn't turned to look at her.

"Shush, Jane. I hate it when you do that." Lisbon didn't bother hiding her smile. He couldn't see it anyway. Not with his back turned.

"That's why you're smiling." He didn't need to turn. He could hear the grin in her voice.

"I really, really hate it when you do that. Here, you were so good tonight I brought you a present." Lisbon pressed the snifter into his hand. Taking a sip, Jane gave her a knowing smile.

"You brought me a present, Lisbon? We both know the truth. This little treat had nothing to do with me. You just wanted to sniff fumes." Though not much of a drinker at the best of times, the woman craved what she couldn't have.

Jane leaned over to give her a quick thank you kiss. Snaking her tongue across his lips, Lisbon savored the flavor of the few drops of Cognac. He just smiled at her gesture. His Lisbon was a sneaky little thing and he loved it.

"Speaking of busted, I think old Rog's is at it again. Did you talk to Cho about busting him?" Lisbon sure hoped so.

"Nah, I decided to let him keep having his fun. When he breaks out the old video camera it'll be a different story." He'd bust his head.

"I'll definitely bust the little twerp and put an end to his fun. That is so not happening." Lisbon shuddered at the thought.

"You didn't come out here to talk about our persistent little perv." Jane knew better.

"No, I didn't. What was that whole weird little pissing contest with Cho?" Lisbon wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his back.

"It was exactly what you just said. Your right hand man protecting his boss from the loopy mentalist." Jane's voice was bland as though confrontations with Cho happened every day.

"Cho likes you. Not necessarily some of your methods, but he likes you. He always had." Everyone knew that.

"Yeah, he does, but he's not sure he likes this. The jury's still out on that one." Friendships aside, Cho's main concern was Lisbon.

"It's none of his business." Lisbon pulled away from his back bristling at the thought Cho had stepped out of line really bad.

"It will be if I screw this up. He made that very clear." Lisbon deserved to know exactly how Cho felt.

"Cho threatened you?" There was a note of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Oh, he knew he did.

"I'll kick his butt." Jane pulled Lisbon in front of him and stroked her belly comfortingly.

"No, you won't. He cares about you. They all do. People protect people they care about. Just accept that and know Cho won't have to make good on his threat. I'm not going to screw this up and I won't let you." Jane lightly kissed her neck pleased when Lisbon visibly calmed enough to collapse into him.

"I know you won't." They wouldn't let each other.

"That isn't all it was about. He wanted to know what happened." Jane could feel her heart rate accelerate.

"What did you tell him?" Jane had been afraid she'd figure that out. Lisbon was smart that way.

"That it wasn't my place to tell your secrets." He spoke honestly.

"But, he already knew." This was worse than she'd feared.

"Pretty much I'd say. They probably all do, but Rigsby and Van Pelt are happy to pretend it never happened and to let you do the same. They'll never ask and you'll never tell so everyone's content. You're just the boss in their eyes and nothing's changed.

Cho is from a different world. He's seen the violence. He gets it and, like me, he's had a while to put things into perspective. He agrees with your decision to keep your secrets and he agrees with why you did it. He realizes you're still the same woman you always were so it's not an issue between you. Not unless you make it one. You've proven that and he believes you. Besides, I promised to kill him if he treats you any differently." Jane had obviously made his own threat or two.

"You didn't." She hoped not.

"I most certainly did. I returned the threat and I meant it. Teresa, nothing has changed. The truth stops with Cho and we both know it. He can handle it. He's already proven you're still the boss in his eyes over and over again. Just let it go.

I think you should be more concerned he's hurt you didn't confide in him about the baby. He feels betrayed." Cho had certainly said no such thing, but Jane had known. Even if he hadn't, he'd have seen it in the other man's eyes. "He feels like his not knowing has put you at unnecessary risk and he feels guilty for it." Pulling her against his chest, Jane's hand came to rest on the swell of their daughter. "He feels you should have trusted him with this long before now. You've shared important secrets with him before. Now should be no different." Jane agreed with him.

"I didn't think about it like that. I wanted to keep her just between us for as long as possible." She was their beautiful light in the midst of the nightmares haunting both of them.

"I understand that. Why do you think I went along with it? But, you need to tell Cho that. Make him understand where you're coming from and acknowledge his right to his feelings whether you agree with them or not." Jane's tone said he wouldn't relent on this.

"I probably should have taken him aside and told him in private." Lisbon said with hindsight. It wouldn't have been that hard.

"You probably should have, but you didn't. Just do a little damage control and everything should be fine." Cho would forgive her eventually.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Lisbon turned her thoughts to the pensive Jane she'd seen when she first opened the sliding glass door.

"Nothing that important." He didn't want to talk about it.

"Jane." Lisbon could be stubborn, too.

"Lisbon." He did not want to talk about it.

"You were thinking about them." But he needed to.

"I do that from time to time." Jane admitted.

"I know." She'd always known.

"It gets hard sometimes." She knew that, too.

"I know it does. Want to share?" She'd gladly listen.

"Not really." No, he didn't want to share his thoughts about the woman he would always love with the woman he loved now. Nor did he want to share his thoughts about the daughter he'd lost with the woman carrying his daughter now. That didn't seem wise for either of them.

"Okay. When you're ready, I'm here." Lisbon would back off for now.

"I know. Teresa, I don't regret any of this. Never think that." Jane dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "There's a part of me that doesn't feel like I have the right to be happy when they're gone…when they can never be happy again." And he was happy.

"I know you don't and you do. We both do." Lisbon reminded him.

"There's a part of me that feels that way too. Sometimes they do battle. Sometimes neither side wins." Right or wrong, that's how it was.

"I guess they do and I guess that happens." There really wasn't anything she could say that would make things better. Lisbon knew when to let it go. There were still a lot of things Jane didn't share with her. Not that they didn't both have their secrets. "That isn't all you were thinking about."

"No, it isn't. I was thinking about your brothers." He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"What about them?" Lisbon wasn't sure she wanted to go there.

They'd managed to keep the details of what had happened from Lisbon's brothers. Mercifully, none of them had been in a position to get away when she was in the hospital. They'd gotten the sanitized version of the truth Lisbon wanted them to have. She'd been held hostage by a perp and badly beaten before the team got to her. She'd made a complete recovery and was back at work. That was all they knew. They didn't know what had really happened to her or her struggles. They knew nothing about the baby or any of the rest of it. They certainly knew nothing about Jane. Nor would they be pleased when they did.

"They need to know the truth." Jane stated bluntly.

"No, they don't." Lisbon protested vehemently.

"Not about that, Lisbon; but about this." Jane lifted her hand and fingered her ring before bringing her hand to rest on her stomach beneath his. "And about this."

"They'll kill me." The words were out of Lisbon's mouth before she could stop them.

"For what? Getting knocked up without being married? Or for marrying me?" Jane couldn't help laughing at her ridiculous words. She was the eldest child for goodness sake. She was also the only girl. She was the only girl with three large enough brothers. He should know. He'd seen the pictures.

"Both." Lisbon snorted at the thought she was supposed to be a good Catholic girl.

"Why am I not surprised? So you're telling me you've been disparaging my name all these years? Jane had always suspected Lisbon didn't mince words when she was angry with him.

"Ah, yeah, what do you think?" She couldn't even recall the ways. She'd had no one but her brothers' to grouse to when Jane was driving her insane.

"So I now have three brothers-in-law who think I'm a crackpot carny psychic with conman tendencies?" That was putting it politely. Had Lisbon possessed a crystal ball and known what the future would hold, she'd not have said a tenth of the things she had.

"Something like that. But, hey, you get the job done." Lisbon complimented him.

"Tsk, tsk, Teresa, I guess we're going to have to clear that right up." She was going to have to. He wasn't getting beaten to a pulp.

"What if I don't want to?" She really, really didn't want to have "the discussion" with her brothers.

"I don't want to get punched in the nose the first time we meet and we will meet eventually. In case you've forgotten, we're married with a child on the way." Jane reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten. All right, if I have to." She might as well get the unpleasantness over with. Jane was worse than a dog with a bone so he wasn't giving up.

"You have to. Before the kid's born. Tonight would be as good a time as any." Just in case one or all of them showed up soon after the birth if not before.

He knew Teresa talked to all of her brothers at least a couple of times a month so they were reasonably close, even the estranged one. They should have been told long before now. Jane knew the only reason they hadn't been was because of who the father was. Lisbon wasn't ready to deal with their reactions on top of everything else.

"Tonight?" She was getting backed into a corner and she didn't like it.

"How about now? While I finish my drink?" Jane suggested.

"You're really serious about this." She'd hoped to buy a little time she wasn't getting.

"Yeah, I am. We should have told them long ago. I support you in not telling them about the other, but the rest of it is something different entirely. Just as you should have told Cho, probably the whole team, we should have told your brothers as soon as we found out about the baby whether we were ready to deal with their reactions or not. Do you want me to hold your hand?" He would hold more than her hand if she wanted him to.

"No, I'll call you when they want to speak to you." As she knew they would, especially James. He'd want to come through the phone and take Jane's head off if she knew her not so little younger brother and she did.

"I'll be right here." Jane patted the railing.

Disentangling herself from Jane's arms, Lisbon turned to go back inside well aware that Jane wasn't thinking about her brothers. He was thinking about them again. As always, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wasn't sure at all. Perhaps she should be content he wasn't doing it as much. Perhaps she shouldn't worry so much. He'd been nothing but attentive and affectionate with her since their affair began and he was proving a much better husband than she'd ever thought to have. Perhaps she shouldn't begrudge him the memories.

Gazing at him one last time, Lisbon watched Jane stare off into space as he lifted the snifter to his lips as she prepared to make a certain telephone call she really didn't want to make. She'd start with James. After him, the rest of them would be a piece of cake.


	15. Chapter 15

Closing and locking the door behind her, Lisbon padded into her bedroom making a stop by the ladies room on the way in. She'd had a rough week on many fronts. This kid and her incessant potty breaks were starting to get on her nerves among other things. Like the puking at the smell of blood thing and causing her to constantly nod off against her will. In front of people she shouldn't be nodding off in front of. All these little annoyances were wreaking havoc on her tough chick Senior Agent of the SCU persona and Lisbon couldn't have that. She'd worked too hard to get where she was. She wasn't about to lose her edge now. Not that she had. Some idiots just saw it that way.

People were starting to pat her on the head and treat her like a cute little mommy-to-be. Not Jane or her team of course. They knew better. None of them wanted to draw back a nub. Not any of the criminals sitting across the interrogation table from her, bouncy belly or not. Not Hightower or the higher ups. She was still as good in the field as ever. It was the idiots who didn't know any better. The ones believing she was just another giddy pregnant woman. Please. She was still a cop.

Lisbon thought the people brazenly touching her at all were bad enough. But, she could deal with them. It was the ones wanting to pat the tummy she had to stop herself from killing. A lethal glare usually sufficed. A definitive 'no' usually worked when that didn't. If it didn't, she'd rudely walk away. What was it about fools and pregnant women? Had she suddenly ceased to be 'Don't make me kick your butt Lisbon' the moment she became a human incubator? She didn't think so.

To make things matters worse, Lisbon had now officially joined the ranks of the despised waddlers. She no longer walked, she waddled. As for running, forget it. That was why she had Rigsby and Cho. So she didn't have to. Lisbon didn't care what she'd overheard in the ladies room right before she left the CBI today. That little rolling waddle was not cute! No way! She looked, and felt, like a beached whale wiggling around in the sand.

And she would not look adorable in rhinestones, ribbons, and bows. So they'd better not get her that matching lavender top to go with the bedazzling onesy thingy with the matching headband they were cooing over for the baby shower Van Pelt was throwing in two weeks. The one she wasn't supposed to know about but already did. The one she was dreading attending. The one where she'd get lots of ridiculous presents from women who'd fallen victim to the brain eating parasite running rampant through the CBI if the conversation she'd just overheard was what to expect. She sent a heartfelt prayer to the Lord for deliverance and a paralyzed trigger finger.

Burying her face in her hands, Lisbon had hidden out in the bathroom stall until the last of the escapees from her worst nightmares finally disappeared. Departing the closet, she was glad to find she was alone. Staring at herself in the mirror she patted the cause of all of her problems. She hadn't even gained that much weight, only seventeen pounds. Her small belly was still mostly baby associated. As for the despised waddling, it was just her body going through the natural motions of preparing for motherhood. It was going to happen whether she liked it or not. No matter the havoc it wreaked on her reputation. Lisbon had left the bathroom shaking her head in disgust, gathered her things, and left for home.

Jane was so dead. He better be glad she'd left him chatting up Hightower about their latest case. She so didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. It was having anything to do with him at all that had gotten her in trouble in the first place. Not that she hadn't had plenty to do with him since or wouldn't have in the future. She was just so done with him right now. It was probably because he wasn't home for her to not be done with. Lisbon didn't even want to think about it. There was something decidedly illogical about the logic of a pregnant woman.

Hanging her jacket, pants, and blouse neatly in the closet and closing the door, Lisbon slid into her favorite ratty sweats and t-shirt. Patting her belly, she silently apologized for her grousing. Reputation aside, she loved her daughter and she couldn't wait to be a mom. She was almost as excited as Jane was about being a dad again. Pulling her hair into the familiar pony tail, Lisbon padded into the kitchen for a glass of juice. Leaving her juice on the counter she headed for the pantry before hesitating in her journey.

Jane would be home before too long to fix dinner so she'd best forgo the snack. On second thought, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Opening the door to the pantry, she found her hidden stash of sugar laden pastries from the bakery down the street. She'd known that stupid set of canisters Jane had insisted on swiping from her place would come in handy for something one day. She had every idea Jane was well aware of her hidden stash. The man knew everything. As long as he didn't do anything about it, she wouldn't have to kill him.

Snagging a lemon filled doughnut, she took a bite before she even closed the door. She wasn't expecting the knock that echoed through the silence. Crap, Jane had forgotten his key again. Or his hands were full of groceries. Or he wanted to imagine her waddling across the room or something equally asinine that he found the thought charming, or freakier still, alluring. All that mattered was she was so busted. Resigned to the coming lecture, Lisbon rebelliously took another bite of her doughnut as she opened the door and quickly shut it again.

"T, open the door." No, no, no! This couldn't be.

Lisbon quickly ate the rest of her doughnut and licked her fingers as she contemplated her next move. They were on the third floor so it wasn't like she could just go out the back door and flee. It was her worst nightmare. She was trapped with no way out.

This was so not happening. She'd made peace with Cho, and the team, earlier in the week; but especially Cho. He'd understood her reasoning and she'd acknowledged she could have handled the whole thing better. All that mattered in the end was that she and her right hand man were good. That hadn't been nearly as difficult as she'd thought. Her brothers had been a different story.

Now they were standing in her hallway. To make things worse, James had managed to bring Tommy back into the fold and they hadn't been on speaking terms in years. This was so not good. Washing the sticky off her hands, Lisbon steeled her emotions. Jane better get home soon.

On second thought, that could be the worst possible thing to happen. She might be better off just dealing with this situation by herself. A little Jane went a long way. Kind of like a little gasoline on a roaring fire. Lisbon opened the door to find her three burly brothers standing exactly where she'd left them.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found me." She deadpanned with a straight face.

"It's amazing what you can find on the internet." James spoke for the team. "Nice place you got here, Sis. Oh, it's the nut job's place. At least he has good taste. From the size of that ring on your finger, I'd say he has money too."

Just like old times. James was the designated spokesperson for the brothers three. It wasn't that the other two lacked intelligence. They were all very smart. They just lacked the backbone to get into it with their older sister. James had never had that problem. Lisbon let the slur slide, for now. She'd let old Jimmy Boy have it when he stepped over that line he was hell bent on crossing. The invisible one they both knew was there.

"He's comfortable. We're comfortable, and it's actually my place now." That was as far as Lisbon was willing to go in explaining herself.

She and her kid were well taken care of for the rest of their lives; but, that was none of her family's business. Jane really was more than just a pretty face. He'd invested wisely when investing was good and stopped when it became less so. He wasn't a particularly greedy man and he had more than enough for his family's wants. Then his family had died and his interests had changed. He'd not touched a dime, or not much, until he'd bought this place and found himself quite unexpectedly with a new family in tow.

"That's good to know." Tommy's voice was sincere.

Lisbon could tell he didn't really want to be here. James had swept him along on this little family witch hunt or whatever it was. Peter was just ignoring the whole thing. He wasn't quite sure what was going on and until he was his mouth was staying shut.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Guys, have a seat. If you want a drink the hard stuffs over there. Other than that, there's tea and beer, milk, water, the usual, in the fridge. Make yourselves at home. I have a feeling you're going to be here a while." Lisbon snuggled down in her regular space on the couch in her big pile of pillows. Ignoring her audience, she made herself comfortable.

She wasn't about to let her brothers intimidate her in her own home. She knew there was still six bottles of beer left over from that night with the team. She couldn't touch the stuff and Jane rarely drank. Unless her brothers polished them off, those bottles would be there until Doomsday. They were welcome to them.

Lisbon watched Tommy make a bee line for the fridge and return with three of the beers. She really should call Jane and let him know they had unexpected guests. Picking up her cell she did just that under the watchful eyes of her brothers. Her other half was at the market. What else was new? He took his executive chef duties very seriously especially since she'd started eating for two. Telling him to take his time, they both knew it was far from how she was feeling. Jane could hear the strain in her voice.

They both knew taking his time was also far from what Jane would do. He'd wrap up his purchases and be on his way in the next five minutes. Jane had a way of charming his way through the checkout that was a sight to behold. Lisbon knew he'd be coming through the door as fast as he could without getting a ticket. She only hoped she could keep her brothers under control until he got here. This really wasn't a battle she felt up to fighting alone. Not with all three of them. Jimmy she could probably handle but not with the other two.

"So, Sis, you're having a girl." She'd told them that on the phone.

"We're having a girl. Want to see the nursery?" The diversion had worked with Rigsby and Van Pelt. From their expression, it wasn't going to work with her brothers. They weren't remotely interested in the nursery or in being polite. For one thing, they didn't work for her. They were family.

"You just got comfortable, maybe later. Have you decided what you're calling her?" James kept poking at her.

"Sofie Davina Jane and you're not allowed to call her Davi. Got it?" Lisbon shot him a glare knowing exactly how her brother's mind worked.

"Yeah, we got it. Nice name." Totally ridiculous in his opinion and he might even say it.

Right, they'd be calling her little Davi Jane before she could walk. Lisbon knew her brothers. They respected rules and boundaries only slightly more than Jane. Especially Jimmy.

James took a sip of his beer. Tommy and Pete just stared at her unblinkingly. Taking a sip of her juice, Lisbon silently prayed Jane would get here soon. She had a feeling it was going to be a really, really long night and she wasn't in the mood.

#

All eyes turned at the sound of the key turning in the lock. Lisbon rolled herself to her feet and went to open the door. Carefully dropping the bags of groceries on the floor as he kicked the door shut with his foot, Jane gave Lisbon a reassuring kiss before shaking his head. She really wasn't up to dealing with any of this at the moment. The least the bastards could have done was giving her a little warning before ganging up on her. Yes, his brothers-in-law were definitely bastards for pulling a stunt like this on a woman beginning her third trimester. Kissing her again, Jane turned his wife back towards the couch.

"Go sit down while I make you a cup of tea. Your blood pressure's much too high. It's not good for you or the baby." Watching Lisbon settle back in her usual place, Jane shot her brothers a withering glance. "Conversation's over, Boys. You want to talk some more, you talk to me. She's done. Got it? I mean it, Lisbon, no more. You're done." Jane carried the grocery bags into the kitchen leaving his in-laws open mouthed that their sister wasn't ripping him a new one for talking to her, to any of them, that way. Who did the little pipsqueak think he was?

The brothers watched in surprise as Lisbon obediently curled up and watched them in silence. The look on her face said she was indeed done. They could deal with her other half. A few moments later Jane returned tea cup in hand. Lisbon looked up expectantly as he sat the cup on the table beside her. Silently she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip as she watched her husband disappear.

Returning a few minutes later his own tea cup in hand, Jane took a seat beside his wife before taking her hand in his. Lisbon smiled as she brought their joined hands to rest on the mound of her tummy silently conveying that this was her family now. Her brothers could take it or leave it. It was up to them. From the look on his face, Lisbon knew Jane was about to grab the old bull by the horns.

"I'm not exactly what you were expecting. Get over it. Your sister and I are married with a daughter on the way. That's all you need to know. It's not your place to approve or disapprove of our relationship." Jane took a restorative sip of tea.

"Why?" James asked.

"Why what?" Jane comply replied.

"Why would T marry you? After the things she's said. After the things you've done. After the trouble you've caused her over the years. Why would she sleep with you in the first place, much less marry you? You're hardly her usual type." James observed as he ticked off all of the reasons Jane just wouldn't do.

"She's hardly mine either; but, we obviously work." Jane smiled as his daughter kicked beneath his hand.

"You're married because T got pregnant." James accused.

"We're married because we both want to be. Maybe a little sooner than planned; but, it would have happened eventually with or without our daughter." Jane caught the surprised look on Lisbon's face. "Surely you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't imagine being with anyone else." She hadn't; but, she knew he was right.

"Neither can I. It wouldn't have happened." There was only one Lisbon.

Though Jane had removed his wedding band when they were intimate, he'd not taken it off permanently until the day they wed. He'd allowed Lisbon to remove the ring before placing it safely in the box from which it had come so many years before. It now resided in a dark corner in the safe in their bedroom closet.

She'd removed that band just moments before she'd slid her own band in its place. Her brothers would have a field day with that morbid little tidbit. They wouldn't believe she'd gone along with such a weird thing but she had. She'd understood the significance of their little pre-ceremony ceremony and she'd understood its cost to Jane.

Lisbon's brothers watched the strange little exchange with interest. It was as though they weren't even there. Whatever those two were saying to each other went deeper than anything they were seeing and hearing. Deeper than the words they were speaking. It made James wonder what exactly had happened to drive his sister into the arms of this eccentric man so different from anyone she'd ever dated. So different from anyone she should ever love.

Whether T knew it or not, she definitely loved this man. He loved her back. Even her bone-headed brothers could see that. James hated to break up whatever the little moment was they were watching, but they needed answers. That's why they'd taken time off from work and their families to come here. They didn't intend to leave until they got them either.

"Okay, we get it, you guys are really together. What I want to know is what Bennett did to you that was so devastating it drove you into Jane's arms in the first place." James' voice pierced the tranquility.

Lisbon looked like she'd been struck. She hadn't thought her brothers fully bought her explanation; but, she hadn't expected James to tackle the subject point blank. She'd expected them to respect her privacy a little more. She'd always respected theirs.

She hadn't asked what James had done to cause Jackie to leave him six years ago, had she? If he'd actually done anything at all which she didn't think he had. They'd been awfully young when they married and Jackie a little on the squirrely side. Lisbon had just accepted the marriage was over. She'd simply welcomed Stacy into the fold two years later which was more than her brothers were doing for Jane.

She hadn't commented when Jacey was nearly two before Tommy married Carol. Four years and two kids later they were still happily married.

As for Pete, she'd never delved that deeply into his secrets either. Just figured there were things there she didn't want to know. It seemed her brothers had a double standard where she was concerned and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

Coming out of her reverie, Lisbon realized Jane and James were engaged in a private conversation similar to the one he'd had with Cho. Only it was even more intense if possible. Eyeball dueling at twenty paces. It was hard to tell who was winning though Lisbon's money was on Jane. This one might end in bloodshed and she'd end the night puking again.

"Jimmy, my boy, what do you say we take this out on the balcony? There are things that need to be said that might upset your sister. I don't want her getting any more disturbed than necessary and I think you've done enough of that for one evening. It isn't good for Lisbon or our daughter. She's having a bit of a blood pressure issue as it is." Jane's tone said James would either plant himself on the balcony willingly or Jane would plant him there even if he was four inches taller and forty pounds heavier. Again, Lisbon's money was on Jane.

"Tommy, Pete, I think you should join us. Another beer okay or you guys want something stronger? Make yourselves at home. I'll be out there as soon as I get the beers." Jane watched his in-laws file obediently out on the balcony before pouring Scotch in his glass and taking a sip. He found comfort in the rich, peaty depths.

"Jane, don't." Lisbon put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Don't what?" Jane reached into the refrigerator to grab the beers.

"Don't tell my secrets." He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Would I do that? Trust me, My Dear. All I'm going to do is make them see the error of their ways. They'll either straighten up or they won't set foot in our house again. Don't make a big deal out of it: but, I love you, Teresa Lisbon Jane. I'll protect you from their stupidity even if it means tossing your brothers off the balcony to do it."

Lisbon wasn't sure she'd really heard what he'd just said so she let it go. Jane wasn't taking the time to belabor the point now. He had her brothers to deal with first. He'd take the time to make sure she got it later when they were alone after he handled her thick skulled relatives.

"Don't you dare." They might be jackasses; but, she loved her family.

"I won't unless it becomes necessary. With old James out there I'm not sure it won't." Jane wouldn't back down.

"He can be as much of a jackass as you." Lisbon observed.

"Yeah, I guess he can. I'll see you in a while." Now he had work to do.

Kissing her, Jane walked out on the balcony to join the melee. A last backward glance reassured Lisbon was searching the tv for something interesting to watch. They'd find her watching some ridiculous movie full of gun fire and car chases when they returned he was sure. No chick flicks for his Lisbon except for the couple he'd managed to slip in on the sly.

"All right, guys, here's your beers." Jane passed the beers around before taking another sip of Scotch. "We're all here. Shoot."

"What really happened with that Bennett guy? T spun us some cock and bull story none of us believed."

"Don't ask unless you really want to know. Once what's in my head gets into yours it isn't going away. You'll never see your sister the same again. I was the first person there and I've read her files. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just make sure you really do." Jane could tell he'd won this round by the look on their faces.

"How'd he get her in the first place? She's a cop." Tommy asked the question they'd all been trying to figure out.

"An excellent cop, but even excellent cops aren't invincible. Your sister didn't stand a chance with a guy your brother's size armed with a stun gun she didn't know was following her. Lisbon did everything right that night. Bennett just had the element of surprise on his side." Jane wanted to kill a dead man all over again.

"How long did he have her?" They weren't asking anything Jane wasn't expecting.

The brothers knew she'd dated the guy for a while a few years ago; but, that was as far as it went. Nothing that serious from what she'd said. Or so she'd thought. They also knew he was probably one of those tall, dark, and nice looking guys their sister favored. That he was the exact opposite was fast becoming another point in Jane's favor.

"She didn't tell you." Jane hadn't been privy to their conversation.

"It never came up. We were just glad she was all right." James admitted.

"Yeah, well, that was debatable. Bennett had her five days and we almost didn't get her back." Jane saw the shock on their faces. Lisbon really had sanitized her ordeal down to nothing.

"What do you mean? T said her team rescued her." James resisted the urge to walk inside and confront his sister. Somehow he thought the man standing across from him would stop him from doing any such thing.

"Lisbon had already killed Bennett by the time we got there. If she hadn't killed him and called Cho, we'd have never found her in time. If we hadn't been able to trace the call, we'd have never found her before she bled out from the beatings. She passed out before she could tell us where to find her. Your sister came a lot closer to dying than she led you to believe. She'd have been dead in a few hours." Jane closed his eyes against the pictures in his mind.

"Damn it, T. I'm going to have a talk with her. She can't keep things like that from us. We're family." James resisted the urge to slam both fists down on the table.

"No, James, you're not going to have a talk with her. Lisbon was only trying to protect you from what was already done. It's over. Let it go. We've started a new life." Jane would stop the other man if he had to.

"You were there for her." James saw the truth in Jane's eyes.

"Yeah, I was. I owed her for being there for me. More than that, I wanted to be there for her. I won't tell you it's not still hard sometimes or that she doesn't have bad moments on occasion. So do I, but we get through and that's all that matters.

What we have didn't come out of what Bennett did to her either. I didn't take advantage of your sister in a moment of weakness. It came out of what was already there before any of this ever happened. There's been something between us for a while. It took almost losing her for us to act on it.

James, my advice to you is not to go poking around in things you don't need to know. I can assure you she's still the same T you've always known. She might even be a little better and a little tougher. Don't think for a minute she can't still kick your sorry butts and mine if she takes a mind to." Jane could only hope they would listen.

"You love her." James spoke for all of the brothers.

"Yeah, I do." Jane admitted.

"Does she know?" Somehow, James wasn't sure she did.

"She does now." He'd just told her.

"She loves you, too." That had been readily apparent in the way his sister's eyes had lit up at the sight of her husband.

"I know. I've always known, even when she didn't want to." Jane smirked at the thought.

"You're nothing like what she led us to believe." Tommy observed.

"Oh, yeah, I am. Everything she led you to believe, and more. Don't ever doubt it. It gets the job done." Jane gently rolled his glass between his hands apparently lost in thought. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

The brothers recoiled from his words and his tone for the second time that evening. This man was more dangerous than he looked. That was easy to forget looking at him and listening to him. He seemed so innocuous like a brightly colored, potently venomous, snake. But there was a quality about Jane that lulled one into a false feeling of security when that was the last thing one should be feeling.

"But you're different with T." James quietly said.

"Oh, yeah, you don't honestly think she'd put up with any of my crap, do you?" Jane smiled at the memories of that bloody stapler flying through the air.

"That's good to know." Pete spoke for one of the first times.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Just know I'll never do anything to hurt her or my daughter. They're the second chance I didn't want and never expected to have. I won't ever take any of it for granted." Jane promised Lisbon's brothers and hoped they accept it.

"You're alright, Jane." James spoke for all of the brothers. If Jane was all right with him, he was alright with them.

"So I have the Lisbon Brothers' stamp of approval. My wife will be happy to know that. She thinks I'm throwing the lot of you over the balcony about now." Emptying his glass, Jane led the way back inside.

He knew his in-laws weren't at all sure what to make of his last remark. Only he had to know he'd been fully prepared to do exactly that had such drastic measures become necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

Sipping fruity Hibiscus tea, Lisbon stared over her cup at her brothers. Whatever her husband had said had successfully diffused a potentially nasty situation. She wasn't sure whether her family's attitude adjustment was due as much to a meeting of the minds or to plain old fashioned fear. Jane could be quite scary when the need arose. There were a lot of gang bangers out there who supported that theory.

Her very intelligent brothers had no doubt realized they were tangling with a very dangerous man. Even taking what she'd said about Jane over the years with a grain of salt. Lisbon had a feeling her husband had made it crystal clear there were no lengths to which he wouldn't go in protecting his wife and their daughter. Even from her family.

Casting her glance in the direction of the kitchen, Lisbon watched Jane taste his latest concoction before adding more spices to whatever sauce he was throwing together. Peter was standing beside him taking mental notes. Wait a minute. From the pad and pen in hand, her baby brother was taking physical notes as well.

Either Petie really wanted to impress the latest love interest on the Peter Lisbon revolving door of love or Jane had made an impression of the really weird kind on her youngest brother. Lisbon really hoped it was the love thing. She so did not want to come home to the Patrick Jane School of International Cuisine on a regular basis. Once in a while would be okay; but, not on a regular basis. Too much togetherness was a bad thing. It was a very bad thing where her brothers were concerned.

"He's all right, T. A little on the weird side, but he's all right." James took a sip of his beer as he stared at his sister.

T looked all right. She looked better than any of them had seen her looking in years, especially considering that whole Bennett thing. The nut job Petie was plastered to in the kitchen seemed to be good for her. Him and the kid she was carrying. Pregnancy suited his big sis. Almost as much as being the cop they were so proud of. He'd have never thought it. T as a mom-to-be, who knew it could look so good?

Cutting his eyes in the direction of the kitchen, James couldn't help the evil grin as he stared at Jane's back. The man had taken off his jacket, but he was still wearing that goofy vest. What kind of man wore a three piece suit anymore anyway? No one did, at least not in his universe. What kind of man took the kind of obvious pleasure his brother-in-law was taking in preparing a meal? No man he knew. He might have to revise that opinion. It was obvious there was more to the man than met the eye. He'd handled T brilliantly. He'd more than handled T. He'd tame her somewhat. In every possible way or she wouldn't be carrying a little Jane.

T was obviously good for Jane, too, or she seemed to be. Not that they knew that much about the man, not yet. But that would change. They knew where to find them. Old T better get used to unexpected visits. She was about to start getting a lot of them.

"Yeah, I guess he is, a little of both." Lisbon admitted.

"You guess?" James gave the patented Lisbon snort. "You look good together. What you have seems to work." Lisbon snorted back at her brother's ridiculous words. She'd never realized James could be this much of an idiot.

"It better work considering we've got a kid on the way." Lisbon patted her bundle of joy.

"You know what I mean. He's not exactly what you led us to expect over the years." James' voice held a note of accusation.

"Hell, yeah, he is. Don't let domesticated Jane fool you. He's everything and more. You try keeping him under control for a few days or wading through the mountain of complaints crossing my desk for a week." Lisbon rolled her eyes in Jane's direction.

"I'm not that bad, My Dear." Jane might be involved with teaching Pete how to make filets with a brandy five peppercorn sauce but that didn't mean he was deaf.

"Oh, yeah, you are. You're worse. Way worse." Lisbon shot back.

James and Tommy watched the easy banter as their sister traded almost insults with her husband with consummate ease.

"It's not like you don't make me pay for my stunts. Even though we both know I get the job done. Your sister is inordinately fond of handcuffs and I don't mean the cute little furry kind." Jane said as he seared a steak.

"Jane, that is so not true." Lisbon felt her cheeks heat.

If a beached whale sized hole had suddenly appeared in the couch, Lisbon would have gladly crawled into it. She'd never used handcuffs on her husband though she was quickly revising that stance. She might decide to use them after all and it wouldn't be fun. It wouldn't be fun at all. Not for Jane at least.

Catching the expression on her brothers' faces, Lisbon buried her face in her hands. She already regretted inviting them to stay for dinner. It was going to be a very long night.

#

"That wasn't so bad." Jane said.

The brothers had left a while ago having unrepentantly stuffed their faces and overstayed their welcome by quite a while. Jane knew this was only the beginning of the unannounced visits by one or the other or even all three that he could look forward to. Lisbon had long since meandered to her favorite part of their house leaving her husband to deal with the aftermath of their feast. Jane hadn't minded putting the leftovers away and stowing the dishes in the dishwasher. His other half had been through enough for one evening.

Jane joined Lisbon on the balcony, two cups of tea in hand. They always seemed to end up on the balcony during their serious talking times. There was something about being under the stars enveloped in the familiar night sounds that drew Lisbon back again and again. Not that he minded. The balcony and the accompanying view was one of the things that led him to purchase this particular unit in this particular complex in the first place. Setting the tea on the table, Jane disappeared back inside only to return a few moments later to drape a light jacket around Lisbon's shoulders.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the one who opened the door to find all three of your brothers standing in the hall." Lisbon leaned back into Jane as he wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her tummy.

"It probably didn't help that your mouth was crammed full of lemon filled doughnut at the time. Surely you didn't think I wasn't on to your little secret. You put those canisters to good use. When I went to fill them with pasta, sugar, and flour I found them already filled with doughnuts, muffins and those ridiculous chocolate cherry mini cheesecake things."

Not that the canisters had been literally filled, just two or three of each. Just enough treats to fuel Lisbon's sugar habit since Jane believed he had effectively ended her caffeine addiction for the time being. He didn't have to know about the rare cup of coffee her doctor had sanctioned behind his back though she suspected he already did. It was a rare secret she could keep around the man. He was too nosey on a good day and impossible the rest of the time.

The other thing he didn't have to know was she'd be making up for lost time as soon as this kid was weaned. They'd decided to breast feed so her daughter would be holding her body hostage for a while after her birth. As soon as she was liberated, Lisbon was going on the caffeine and sugar bender to end all benders for months on end.

If Jane thought she'd driven the team nuts with her caffeine and sugar driven highs in the past, he hadn't seen anything yet. She still had a while to go; but, the anticipation would fuel her through the months to come. Jane had better not do anything to interfere with her plans like knocking her up again. He'd die for his efforts. She'd murder him in cold blood with her two little hands.

"My mouth wasn't filled with doughnut." Lisbon protested.

"Sure it was. There were three of them this morning and only two tonight. You didn't want me to know about your stash so you had to have eaten it in the few minutes between coming home and your brothers' arrival. Besides, Tommy said you looked like a squirrel with a mouth full of nuts when you opened the door the first time." Jane informed her.

"Tommy is so dead." She'd hide the body at Jimmy's.

"He said you were actually kind of cute." Jane offered as reconciliation.

"He would. I'm glad you diffused my brothers. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I didn't know if meeting you would help things or make them worse. While I'm glad things turned out like they did, I'd have chosen you if it came down to that." Lisbon told him what he didn't need to hear.

"I know that, Teresa; but, I wasn't going to allow that to happen. You shouldn't have to choose between your husband, the father of your child, and your family." No one should have to make that kind of decision and he'd lived through a similar situation the first time around.

"What did you have to tell them?" There was raw panic in her voice.

"Lisbon, your secrets are safe. Just like with Cho, I offered your brothers' the choice of leaving things the way they were or of sharing what's in my head. What do you think they chose? They didn't find it necessary to rehash things better left unsaid.

I reminded them you're still the T they've always known. Maybe a little better and a little tougher, but still the same T. That was all it took. That and reassuring them I was perfectly capable of being everything you'd told them I was over the years. That, and more, if need be.

James decided maybe I wasn't the wimpy little pipsqueak he took me to be. His words, not mine. They decided tangling with a Jane might not be in their best interests in the end. I also promised to toss them over the balcony if they didn't fall in line. Your brothers weren't sure I wouldn't do it." He wasn't either.

"Thanks. It worked." Lisbon would have liked to be a fly on the wall for that one.

"Yeah, I guess it did, though I suspect we'll be getting quite a few of these "surprise" visits just to make sure everything is really okay." The brothers loved their sister and he couldn't falt them for it.

"I suspect we will." She knew they would.

"That's okay. I like your brothers, especially Pete. I think you'll be welcoming a new sister-in-law before too long." The boy was head over heels for the cute redhead he'd been seeing a while.

"I think you're right there. My brothers like you too. I guess that's a good thing, but you'd better not start ganging up on me. I'll shoot the lot of you." Lisbon promised.

"I'm sure you will. I'm sure you will. I don't think you have to worry about that. I have no desire to sleep alone anytime soon." Lisbon would lock the door in his face if he sided with her brothers.

"Just remember that." That was probably the one thing that would get him cut off.

"I don't think you'll let me forget it." Jane didn't either.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Lisbon forced the words past her lips.

"What do you think?" Surely she believed him.

"I honestly don't know." Lisbon stated honestly.

"Contrary to what you probably think, I wasn't there for you out of some antiquated since of duty for all the times you've been there for me. We both know I'm not that noble." Lisbon wasn't so sure. There were unplumbed depths to the man none of them knew. Depths he'd never been willing to share before now.

"Why were you there when nobody else was?" Lisbon had wondered about that one for a while.

"Nobody else could be, My Dear. You wouldn't let them be." Feeling his arms tighten around her, Lisbon admitted his words were true. Locking everyone out had been easier than seeing that look in their eyes. That look she'd not been able to handle. That disgusting look of pity in their eyes that said they understood when there was no way they could.

"I guess I wouldn't. Why you? I've never understood why you." And she hadn't. She'd expected Jane to be there; but, she'd never understood it.

"Because somewhere deep inside you knew how I felt about you. Just as I knew how you felt about me. Neither of us was ready to acknowledge the feelings, but we both knew they were there. We knew they'd been there for longer than either of us cared to admit.

You knew I wouldn't allow myself to see you as anything less than the Lisbon I've always known. Just as I knew I couldn't allow myself to see you as anything less for both of us. In spite of what happened, you were still my Lisbon. All I had to do was keep reminding you of that and we'd get through it." Jane had been willing to do whatever it took to ensure that end.

"I'm a lucky woman, Jane." More than she'd ever realized.

"I'm a lucky man. I do love you, Lisbon, with or without the bump. I have for a very long time, and I will for the rest of our lives." Just as he'd thought there could never be another woman after Angela, Jane knew there would never be another Lisbon. There couldn't be. She was one of a kind.

"I love you, too. With or without the bump, though I think it took our daughter to make me realize it." She knew it had.

"To make you accept it, maybe; but I think you realized it a long time ago, Lisbon. You just weren't any more willing to accept it than I was for a whole different set of reasons. No practical, no nonsense tough chick lady cop wants to admit falling for her soft, manipulative, pain-in-the-ass, mentalist consultant. It doesn't look good on her resume. Getting knocked up by him just adds to the impression she'd suddenly taken leave of her senses. Marrying him, well that's just indefensible." Jane stated what was going through everyone's mind.

"Jane, you are such an idiot." Lisbon swatted at him playfully.

"I may be. You love me anyway." She most certainly did.

"Yeah, I do, more than anything except maybe this." Lisbon rubbed his hand over her tummy.

"I don't think we love her more, Lisbon. I just think we love her differently." Jane corrected her.

Jane couldn't wait to hold his daughter in his arms. He'd already made arrangements to share Lisbon's maternity leave. He wouldn't return to the CBI until his wife did and he'd be returning in exactly the same position he'd left. As paid consultant to Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and the SCU. He hadn't even had to resort to threats. Hightower and the higher ups knew a good thing when they saw one. If it wasn't broken, and it obviously wasn't, there was no reason to try to fix it politics aside.

Jane knew between common sense and those feelings he would deny possessing until his dying day that his daughter was going to be a dark haired, green eyed beguiling little witch. She'd lead him around by his heart strings much as her mother already did. Davina Jane would be trouble on two chubby legs possessed of her mother's strengths and her father's talents. World beware. There would soon be another Jane on the loose wreaking havoc and mayhem on unwary targets.

"You may be right." She knew he was.

Turning around in his arms, Lisbon wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed into his chest. She savored the feeling of being tucked tightly against him with Jane's chin resting on top of her head.

"Lisbon, even though we've taken care of Hightower and the powers that be, Cho and the team, and your brothers, our biggest obstacle is still out there." Jane didn't want her getting too comfortable with their most recent wins.

"I haven't forgotten him, but I'm not going to let him take this away from us. He's not going to rob us of our happiness." Lisbon declared.

"No, he's not, but we can't forget he's out there watching. He's waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Jane could feel his threatening presence in his bones.

"We'll just have to get him first." They would, too.

"Yes, we will. I don't want you taking any chances, Teresa. I don't want you going anywhere alone without me or the team. We can't afford to take risks with you or our daughter." He wouldn't tolerate such a thing.

"Jane, you're scaring me." As long as she kept Red John in the bleary shadows, she could ignore him.

"I certainly hope so. I won't lie to you, Lisbon. I won't tell you I'm not scared. That I'm not afraid we won't be able to protect you. That you're in good health and you're going to push it to the point you'll probably give birth in your office gives me a little comfort. I think you're safer at the CBI surrounded by the team than you would be here at home. I find some solace in that; but I'm not all that reassured. I don't think there's anywhere you'll be truly safe and that concerns me." Truthfully, none of them had ever been truly safe.

"It concerns both of us. There's nothing we can do but be vigilant enough to get him before he gets us." Nothing was any different than it had always been where he was concerned.

Wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter, Jane silently concurred. They would get the demon whelped monster before he got them. There wasn't any choice. They had to. The alternative was untenable.


	17. Chapter 17

"I hear you survived the brothers from hell."

Jane dropped his arm from across his eyes at the sound of Cho's voice but he didn't move from the couch. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Lisbon's right hand man…not at all. If he was lucky, Cho would get the message. From the other man's posture probably not.

"It sounds like Lisbon vented in the bull pen. They weren't so bad. Just concerned brothers reassuring themselves their big sis hadn't taken total leave of her senses." Jane said in a tone that clearly conveyed he wished Cho would go away.

"Yeah, well, glad it was you, not me." Cho let the remark slide. He still wasn't sure the boss hadn't taken total leave of her senses. The jury was still out on that one.

"What brings you up here to the attic, my friend? We both know you didn't come up here to discuss the brotherly visit. You aren't the small talk kind." Jane sat up, but he didn't bother rising to his feet.

He hadn't yet decided whether he was going downstairs for a cup of tea or if he was going to turn over and resume his nap. A lot depended on how annoying the Korean agent was determined to be. Jane had a feeling he already knew.

"No, I didn't. We've been talking. We're not sure it's safe for the boss to keep coming in." Cho wasn't happy he'd been chosen as the spokesman for the team.

"Oh, you've been talking?" Jane raised an eyebrow at Cho's words. "You think it's safer for her out there? Safer at home with none of us there to protect her?" His tone was scathing.

"What do you say to at home with someone to protect her?" The team had already been over this.

"She'd go nuts and drive whoever was with her insane too." Jane reminded him.

"Probably, but at least she'd be safer at home than she is here." It made perfect sense.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jane wasn't sure of that at all. Not with Roger across the way.

"Jane, use your head. Bosco, his team, Rebecca, Johnson, they were all here when they died. We couldn't protect them. What makes you think we can protect the boss?" Cho's eyes reflected the same earnestness that was in his voice.

"Rebecca took out Bosco and his team and got taken out for her trouble. Johnson was in the holding tank where anyone could get to him. Lisbon is hanging out in her office in plain sight with all of us right outside the door. I think it's the safest place she could possibly be." Cho watched Jane's expression change from reasonable to much less so. "By the way, why are you up here cornering me alone? Where's your moral support? Don't you guys usually travel in packs?" He fully expected to see Rigsby and Van Pelt tromping up the stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself." Cho gave a very Lisbon like snort. He didn't need backup to handle Jane.

"Seriously, where's the rest of the team?" Jane asked.

"Where do you think?" Jane knew where Rigsby and Van Pelt were.

"Oh, that's right. My wife's at the routine bi-weekly appointment. The one she wouldn't let me attend because I was driving her out of her flipping mind. I remember now." Jane smacked his head as though he'd suddenly remembered something they both knew he'd not forgotten in the first place.

"I suppose that's why you're being such an ass. The boss hurt your feelings so you're sulking up here while Rigsby and Van Pelt take her to her doctor's appointment. Man up, Jane. Then I wouldn't have to come up here to corner you at all." Jane would be downstairs eagerly awaiting his wife's return instead.

"I guess you wouldn't." Jane rose to his feet. "Now that you've disturbed my nap, I think I'll go make a cup of tea."

Cho followed the consultant down the steps fighting the urge to boot him down the stairs as they went. Only knowing the boss would not be pleased kept him from doing exactly that. Sometimes the man was an absolute ass. It was a wonder Lisbon put up with him. She had the patience of a saint.

Following Jane into the break room, Cho prepared to do battle again but stopped at the sound of the elevator dinging open. He wasn't surprised to see the boss and her strange little coterie tumble forth. Van Pelt and the boss were laughing at something they were discussing. Rigsby had that familiar shell shocked expression that said he'd seen something in that doctor's office he really didn't want to see and hoped to never see again. He'd better hope he never had kids. He'd never make it through the trauma of fatherhood.

"You finally decided to stop sulking in the attic?" Lisbon ruffled Jane's bed head affectionately as she walked by.

Washing and drying her hands, she opened the cabinet to grab a cookie from the stash hidden behind Tidwell's hot chocolate. Jane again raised an eyebrow at his wayward wife's gesture. An alcoholic in denial had nothing on that woman. Lisbon had a sugar stash literally behind every corner. Her husband didn't know whether to be shocked or amused by her antics. As long as she wasn't overdoing it, which she wasn't, he couldn't complain. Besides, she might stomp him into a greasy spot if he did. It wasn't wise to come between a Lisbon and her cravings.

"I wasn't sulking. Between you and Cho over there a man can't catch a decent nap." Jane whined.

"Sure you weren't." Walking by, Lisbon snatched the cup of tea out of her unsuspecting husband's hands deliberately ignoring the fact he was always napping. Or pretending to.

"Hey, that's my cup of tea." Jane protested.

"It's mine now."Lisbon took a sip of tea savoring the rich flavor.

Jane had taken to drinking decaf since she'd taken to swiping his tea. He really should have been expecting the maneuver she'd just done. It wasn't like she didn't swipe his Earl Grey on a regular basis.

"How'd it go? Business as usual?" Jane's tone was kind of snarky as he busied himself making a second cup of tea.

"Not exactly. Your daughter's definitely a Jane. She's already causing trouble." Lisbon calmly took another sip of stolen tea.

"What do you mean?" Jane stopped mid steep to stare at his wife. She could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"I have to go see Hightower. We're done here until after this one's born. We're on early medical leave starting today." There wasn't any reason to keep what everyone would know soon enough a secret.

"It's your blood pressure." He'd hoped that would even out; but, it apparently hadn't.

"That's what Dr. Phelps says. We don't want to cause the kid any real distress." Lisbon absently rubbed her belly.

"Then I'll be home with you." That was what they'd planned all along.

"That's not happening yet. I agreed to let Smithson have you on that counterfeiting/drug smuggling/prostitution case before any of this happened. Remember? I wasn't expecting to start maternity leave for at least another month." Lisbon reminded him.

"I'm not doing it, Lisbon. Not with this going on. Not with you at home. Not with him out there." Jane had that stubborn look on his face she didn't want to deal with.

"We don't have a choice. The Mayor asked for you so I had to agree. Besides, even if I didn't, Hightower did. We do not have a choice here." Lisbon's words were firm.

She didn't like the way Jane's chin tilted in response. He was going to fight her every step of the way and she was not in the mood to be fought with. She was scared enough as it was without adding Jane's crap to the mix. Though her doctor had assured her that her issues were probably due to work related stress, he couldn't assure her there weren't other problems looming on the horizon. That's why he wasn't willing to take any chances. Neither was Lisbon. Her daughter mattered more than anything including her father's dented pride.

"Don't fight it, Jane. Don't add to our problems. Dr. Phelps thinks everything will be all right once the stress is under control but he can't guarantee it. Don't add to the problem. Don't make things harder for any of us. Do not put our daughter or me at more of a risk than we already are." Lisbon's tone said Jane would drop it now if he knew what was good for him.

The team didn't feel they should be watching the battle of wills. It was none of their business; but, it was a sight to behold. Like that bloody train wreck that was impossible to turn away from. Lisbon was pushing all the right buttons in her calm, sensible, 'this is just how it is' way. That she hated it for them was in her eyes; but, she wasn't going to get worked up about it. She couldn't for her baby's sake.

Jane's internal struggle was written on his face. All he cared about was protecting his wife and his child. But there were too many ways in which she needed protecting. Was it more important to protect her from the internal threats or the external? They could both prove equally lethal. They all knew the truth. Red John was out there. He was out there waiting to strike. Jane wasn't sure which choice he should make. His indecision was tearing him apart.

Biting his lip, Jane gazed one last time at his wife. The truth was clearly written in Lisbon's eyes. She might not say the words out loud. However, they were there for him to read loud and clear. He better choose carefully. He'd better make the right decision. He'd better make the decision that didn't lead to professional and political turmoil and career assassination or add significantly to his wife's worries and stress. If he didn't and any harm befell their daughter as a result of his selfishness, she would never forgive him. They would be done. It was as simple as that.

"You aren't giving me a choice." Or any wiggle room.

The team saw the moment of Jane's tortured surrender in his eyes. In bowing to the more immediate internal threat to his daughter, he was exposing all of them to the greater external threat. They all knew that. It was what Lisbon wanted. He was powerless to fight her.

"We don't have one. Davina comes first." Enfolding Lisbon in his arms, Jane conveyed his silent surrender.

"You come first." He corrected her.

Catching Cho's eyes over Lisbon's shoulder, Jane silently conveyed the bitter truth. As much as he loved his daughter, and he loved her beyond belief, he would even die for her if necessary, that didn't change reality. The truth simply put was while there could be other daughters, there could only be one Lisbon. Without a Lisbon there could be no Jane. She had to be protected at any cost. He would not survive a second loss.

Though Jane was bowing to his wife's wishes for a host of reasons, this wasn't how he wanted it to be. He belonged by Lisbon's side protecting his family. Not out in the field busting some slime ball gentleman's club owner engaged in drugs, counterfeiting, and human trafficking. That wasn't his job at the moment and he didn't care what the Mayor or Hightower said. He didn't care what his wife said though he would respect her wishes. His job was protecting his wife and family. But that obviously wasn't how it was going to be. Now his job was Cho's job, Cho and the team. They'd better not let him down.

"You're putting me first by doing what has to be done. Thank you." Lisbon quietly said.

"You didn't give me a choice." He'd have acted differently if he had.

Lisbon tipped her head in agreement but refused to look into her husband's eyes. If she didn't look she never had to acknowledge the betraying moisture there. Or accept the answering moisture in her eyes. It was ripping her heart out, but this was how it had to be.

"I know what it's costing you." Lisbon reassured Jane.

"Do you?" He wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I do. I know what it's costing me." Lisbon admitted.

"Maybe you do." Kissing her hand, Jane released Lisbon and moved away. "You need to deal with Hightower before you leave. Make the necessary arrangements for all of this. Take them with you." Jane motioned to the team who hadn't been able to pull themselves away though they should have left long ago. They'd just been privy to something the intimacy of which they should have never seen. "I'll be home later. I have to see Smithson about a sting."

Jane shut Lisbon and the team completely out as he dumped the aborted tea down the sink. Lisbon watched him begin methodically brewing a second cup as though they weren't even there. As far as Jane was concerned, they weren't. He'd gone to that private Jane place where only he could go. Lisbon watched him silently for a few moments before leaving with her team in tow. Closing his eyes in defeat, Jane allowed that single tear to roll down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane could feel Cho's eyes boring into him as he took a sip of tea. No booze tonight, though a drink or two would have taken the edge off the whole ridiculous situation. Off the whole unreal day. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't going to happen. Not tonight and not any time soon. He would drink tea instead.

Shaking his head, Jane couldn't believe he was standing outside about to engage in another man to man with another of Lisbon's self-appointed protectors. He was not the enemy. He was the man quite happily married to the far from defenseless prickly pregnant woman they were all rallying around. He was also the father of her unborn child. Actually, that baby bump she sported so casually was _their_ unborn child. Both his and hers, though that point seemed to be conveniently forgotten by most people.

What was it about pregnant Lisbon that suddenly made grown men take leave of their senses? First Cho and then her brothers had felt the need for a man to man. A couple of the more fatherly agents at the office had taken to shooting him the old fish eye every now and them. Even Minelli had invited him out to lunch to share a few choice words and a thinly veiled threat or two. That meeting had actually morphed into a pleasant couple of hours spent fishing and shooting the breeze. Getting back to the point at hand, had everyone forgotten he was usually the one who needed protecting? Lisbon could kick his sorry butt into next year with both hands tied behind her back.

Though he'd stick by his rule, Jane really wanted to exchange his tea for something a little stronger. He'd like to make this whole day go away; but, he wouldn't. He wouldn't wake up to find that anything had changed. Cho would still be waiting for that man to man and he'd still be leaving with Smithson. Might as well just deal with it like the adult Lisbon expected him to be.

With all the unexpected "business appointments" on the balcony he'd been having between Cho and the brothers idiot the last few weeks, his alcohol consumption had gone up significantly. That didn't sit well with Jane. He really wasn't a drinking man though these little meetings were starting to make him reconsider his stance. Not really. Even the unexpected bi-weekly visits of one or the other Lisbon brothers weren't enough to drive him to serious drink.

Though a lot of people thought otherwise, mostly due to his own manipulation of public perception, Patrick Jane was far from a weak man. He hadn't nipped Lisbon's little problem in the bud only to develop a problem of his own. He was more than up to the challenge of handling the Lisbon three and his wife's over-protective little pit bull side-kick.

He'd just have to remind the other man they'd always been tight. At least they were, before the whole bun in the oven had gotten in the way and clouded his friend's judgment. Casting a glance at Cho, Jane could see he was still gathering his thoughts. He'd speak when he was ready.

In the meantime, Jane would just finish his tea. Casting a last glance inside through the doors, he laughed out loud at the sight greeting him. Rigsby still had his nose plastered in baby books. Specifically the one he'd bought Lisbon as a joke with all the pop-ups and movable parts. His colleague seemed particularly fascinated by what was actually a rather informative book on the whole fascinating process from pre-conception to birth. He'd always thought certain aspects of the other man's development had stalled somewhere around junior high. As for Lisbon and Van Pelt, they were engrossed in that baby catalog again. From the animated conversation, head nods, smiles, and pointing, Jane could already feel his wallet getting substantially lighter. Whatever made the little woman happy. It wasn't like a few more onesies were going to break the bank.

"You've got a freak across the way." Cho pronounce monotonously.

"Yeah, we've had old Rog for a while. He took one look at the little woman the day he moved in a few months ago and decided he liked what he saw. We've had him ever since." Jane thought he saw a slight change of expression on Cho's face.

"Lisbon knows and she hasn't done anything about it?" Cho's tone said he didn't believe that.

"She keeps threatening to bust him, or let you do it; but, she hasn't. Teresa thinks he's basically harmless." Jane stared at his immaculate nails.

"You don't." Cho didn't like that thought.

"He's got too many expensive toys and he hasn't escalated. He just watches us day in and day out with whatever the toy of the day is." No, Jane didn't like Roger at all.

"And you haven't done anything about it why?" Cho asked.

"You tell me." Jane challenged.

Turning to face Cho, Jane drained his tea cup and set it aside. Leaning against the balcony he folded his hands together expectantly. The Korean agent was a smart man. He wanted to see if Cho put the pieces together the same way he had.

"You think he's one of RJ's minions put in place to monitor your activities." Cho's tone was decisive.

"Bingo." Give the man a chocolate chip cookie.

"Why would he put someone in place sight? He had to know you'd catch on to him." Cho observed.

"Because he doesn't think we can stop him. What better way to keep us off center than to let us know he's watching our every move and we're powerless to stop him. If we bust Roger, he'll just put someone else in place we don't see. He knows it and I know it." Jane said what they both knew. "At least this way there's one piece of the puzzle in plain sight. One less unknown we have to deal with since we know Roger is reporting our every move here. He probably has someone out there following us the rest of the time as well. At least that's the way I see it."

"What does the boss think?" Cho asked.

"That Rog is just a garden variety perv fixated on an attractive pregnant woman. She doesn't really give him a second thought as long as he's in plain sight. She doesn't have any reason to make the connection and I don't want her too." It wasn't in Lisbon's best interest.

"You haven't set her straight?" Cho didn't believe what he'd just heard coming from Jane's mouth.

"No, I haven't. I don't want her to worry, Cho. It's not like she can do anything about it. None of us can. We just have to be vigilant and ready to stop him when he makes his move. Since I probably won't be here, that's where you guys come in." Jane's tone was reasonable.

"I don't get it, Jane." Cho's tone was not.

"You don't get what?" Jane asked yet again.

Cho was not so subtly shifting the conversation back to the old man to man. To whatever was sticking in his craw and making him want to stomp Jane into a greasy spot.

"You don't want her to worry about things like that," Cho tipped his head in Roger's direction. "But you'll disappear for hours on end without calling her. It doesn't make sense. I don't like what you do to her. It's not right." Jane wanted to smack his forehead as he should have seen this one coming. He'd noticed something he shouldn't have and drawn the wrong conclusions.

"You know, Cho, if you were any other man including her brothers I'd toss you over the balcony for sheer stupidity. We've always been pretty tight, so I won't.

As for the other, it's not your place to like or not like what I do to her. Lisbon is my wife. The child in her belly is mine. Besides, if I was doing to her what you seem to think I was, she'd throw me over the balcony herself. She wouldn't wait for you or any other man to do what she can do herself.

You don't get it, but Lisbon does. I don't call her when I'm in that place. She wouldn't like it. You wouldn't like it. I don't like it. It's not a pretty place.

My wife knows the man I am at that moment isn't good for her or the baby. She doesn't sweat it. She honestly doesn't. We both know I'm not his target, she is. The only real danger I'm in comes from the ghosts in my mind. When I lay them to rest, I'll give her a call. Once I give her a call, we both know it won't be long before I'll walk through that door over there. Once I do that, we both know everything's going to be all right." Jane spoke honestly.

"Lisbon shouldn't have to get it." Cho stubbornly stuck to his point.

"She shouldn't have to; but, she does just as I do when she goes to that dark place where Bennett lives. She's gotten a lot better over the months; but, she has her moments. We both do. It's a part of our life together we both accept whether the rest of you do or not." One day the team would realize the truth he already knew. Their being together was healing both of them; but, it wasn't an easy process nor was it ever likely to be.

"I guess things aren't exactly as they seem." Cho's tone was friendlier than it was.

"Not exactly. You're just going to have to trust I love Lisbon and my daughter. I'm not going to willingly do anything to hurt them." Jane reassured him.

"Does she know that?" Cho asked.

"That I love her?" Jane resisted the urge to ask Cho what did he think?

"Yeah." That's exactly what he meant.

"Are you asking if I've said the words?" Jane couldn't resist jabbing at the bristling man.

"Yeah, something like that." Cho admitted.

"Not that it's any of your business, but, yeah, we both have. It's not a secret. Even her brothers know." Jane laughed openly at the shock on Cho's face.

"Don't you think knowing would have made the rest of us feel a little better?" Cho rolled his eyes in a very un-Cho like manner.

"You're a smart man, Cho. Maybe I thought you'd have figured it out on your own. I'd think the truth was pretty obvious by now." Jane said.

"Maybe it should have been." Cho admitted.

"Maybe you were too busy watching me for any misstep to see the truth right in front of your face." Jane pointed out.

"Maybe I was." Cho agreed.

"Put a band aid on it until I get back and all of this is over. We'll finish this later if you feel it's necessary. I personally don't. At the moment you need to channel all those hyper protective feelings you have for your boss into protecting her from the real enemy.

I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for however long it takes to wrap up Smithson's gig. I won't be around to protect my wife and daughter. That's your job now, yours and the team." Jane said seriously.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Cho agreed.

"You better more than guess. I won't be able to call that much and I'll be able to come home even less until this is done. I probably won't be home at all since we can't risk blowing my cover." It was obvious that thought caused him pain.

"You'd better keep your nose clean." Cho warned.

Jane shook his head at the threat. He couldn't believe Cho was going there. The man just wouldn't give up. Maybe that was a good thing. If he put half of the energy into protecting Lisbon he'd put into deviling him since their relationship came to light, it would be a very good thing.

"Do we really need to go there?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, do we? You're the one who's going to have to pretend to be interested in all those naked body parts being thrust under your nose." A temptation most men couldn't resist.

"Give it a break, man. Could you honestly be interested in any of that with a pregnant Lisbon at home?" Jane pointed out.

"I don't know. I'm not you." And he wasn't.

"Damn it, Cho. You're going to make me go there." Jane resisted the urge to shake him.

"That might be a good idea." Cho agreed.

"Lisbon is the only woman I've responded to since you know. It has nothing to do with being a woman, and everything to do with being the woman. So I'd say you have nothing to worry about. I'm far more concerned with my ability to fake being interested in all that skin than I am in actually being interested." Jane laid it on the line with uncomfortable honesty.

"I'll take your word for it." The man was more screwed up than he'd thought. Maybe that was good thing all things considered. It would certainly put his mind at ease.

"Are we okay?" Jane hoped he said yes. He just wanted to spend the rest of the evening with his wife, alone, without diffusing potential time bombs. It was time for her little team to go.

"Yeah, we're okay." Cho liked Jane. He always had.

He'd just never expected what happened between him and Lisbon. Now that it, all that mattered was the boss. She'd been through enough without Jane putting her through anything else. Not that he expected him too; but, just in case, he wanted to insure the other man though twice before he did.

"We'll do this again sometime though not too soon if you don't mind. At the moment I'd really like you guys to leave for a while. Give me a little time alone with my wife since I'm pulling out tomorrow. Come back in the morning sometime. I'll even spring for the coffee and doughnuts. I don't expect he'll make his move tonight with me here." Jane said rather flippantly.

"I think you're probably right and I think that can be arranged." Cho promised.

"Good. What do you say we go inside and wrap this show up for the night?" Jane prodded.

"You take care of Lisbon and I'll round up the team."

Cho followed the other man through the door. He'd discretely convey it was time leave and the team would go; but, he was still watching Jane. They'd be back in the morning, not too early, doughnuts in hand just as expected.

Cho was more confident everything would be all right than he had been after what he'd seen today. Though he still wasn't totally sold on the idea of happily ever after with Patrick Jane, friend or no friend. There were too many variables where the man was concerned. He'd reserve final judgment until the whole Red John thing was over. He'd see how the whole Lisbon-Jane dynamic shook out then. If everything went as he hoped, then he'd be willing to put his lingering doubts to rest and believe in their happily ever after.


	19. Chapter 19

"I thought they would never leave." Jane walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"I thought you'd never finish yacking with Cho." Lisbon looked up from the book she was reading. Jane had been at his shower longer than he should have been. The man was up to something. She knew it.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's your right hand." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he takes it a little too seriously some times." She sat the book on the bedside table.

"You're telling me." Jane resisted the urge to wipe imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"What did you talk about?" Lisbon wanted to know.

"Nothing much, My Dear, just more of the same he's going to rough me up if I don't treat you better routine." Jane revealed.

"You've got to be kidding me. What did you say?" Lisbon huffed softly.

"Lisbon, I just told him the truth. We both still have our moments and we deal with them. That we love each other, and yes, we've both said the words out loud. That seemed to make him feel better." Jane admitted.

"That isn't all you were talking about." Lisbon knew he was lying as she usually did.

"Cho expressed some concern over the nature of my assignment. He wanted to know how I'll react to that smorgasbord of sin. He also implied he'd kill me if I didn't react appropriately." Lisbon snorted rudely at his remark. "Van Pelt was of the same opinion. I should be offended your team thinks so little of me. That seeing a little naked flesh will send me down the path of iniquity and marital damnation." Lisbon snorted again.

"What did you tell him?" This ought to be good.

"That I'm more worried about being able to even fake an interest in the bevy of beauties than I am in having any actual interest." Jane saw no reason to lie.

"You didn't tell him that." Rolling off the bed, Lisbon walked over to Jane.

"Yes, Lisbon, I most certainly did." He took her hands in his.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm going to have a talk with Cho. He's gone too far." Jane shook his head at her words.

"No, you aren't. Lisbon, I don't mind Cho knowing the truth if it'll give him peace of mind. If it means he'll get his mind off of doubting me and back on protecting you, I'll tell him anything he wants to hear." Jane wasn't all that surprised to realize he meant it.

"I never expected you to go so far." Lisbon kissed his cheek.

"I told you a long time ago that I would be anything you need me to be. If that means being transparent with your team, I'll be transparent." Jane lightly kissed her lips.

"Thank you."' She didn't expect such sacrifices from him.

"There's nothing to thank me for. You know the truth don't you, Lisbon? What we have would never happen with anyone else. It isn't that you're a beautiful woman. You're the beautiful woman. The only one who penetrated past my cause." That was a big admission coming from Jane.

"I know." Cupping his cheek, she rose on her toes to kiss his lips. "As you're the only man I could have this with." The look in his eyes revealed that while a tiny, revolting caveman part of him relished that she felt that way, the bigger part and the better man hated that she'd ever come to be this way.

"Lisbon, what we have didn't come out of what Bennett did. Don't ever think that. It came out of what was already between us almost from the moment we met. From feelings that already existed. The feelings neither of us was willing to acknowledge. We would have happened eventually. I knew you were trouble from the start." Jane admitted.

"I was trouble?" Lisbon rolled her eyes in the familiar manner. Jane would have to go and screw up a perfectly lovely heartfelt declaration she agreed with one hundred percent with that smart butt mouth of his.

"Most definitely." Trouble in a petite package he found hauntingly sexy.

"Shush, Jane, before that mouth writes a check you're not willing to pay. Lose the towel. I want to see what you've done. I know you've done something I'm not going to like." She felt it in her gut.

Jane had been tinkering around in the bathroom for quite a while longer than necessary so she knew he was up to something. While she only suspected, her husband knew it was something she wasn't going to like. He hadn't liked it either; but, he'd had no choice. The op came first, Lisbon's orders.

She'd noticed all those lovely curls were gone when he'd arrived home and she hadn't liked it then. She hadn't liked it one bit. Her Jane was already gone without whatever he'd just done in the bathroom. That didn't sit well with Lisbon. She liked her Jane just the way he was. She more than liked him. She loved him. And those delicious curls turned her on. Running her hands through those silky curls was best the kind of foreplay. Now they were gone for the foreseeable future giving her another reason to lament agreeing to all of this. As though the fact her husband probably wouldn't be home for the birth of their daughter wasn't reason enough.

"Lisbon, you're not going to like it. Smithson and I agreed it had to be done. I can't be anything like Patrick Jane." Jane tried to ease the way to his revelation.

"Just lose the towel, Jane." Lisbon definitely wasn't going to like it whatever it was. Whipping the towel off his head, her breath caught in her throat. "You did not do that." Lisbon blanched as white as the towel in her hand.

Turning on her heel, Lisbon fled into the bathroom to throw up. Wiping her mouth and brushing her teeth she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't looked this white in a while. Not since the night she'd discovered she was pregnant. Jane had been the cause of it that night too. Jane and a certain box she'd wanted nothing to do with. Bastard. Gripping the vanity top Lisbon commanded herself to stop shaking. That was Jane out there waiting patiently in their bedroom for her to return, not Bennett.

Besides, he looked nothing like Bennett in spite of the now dark hair. He was too short and better looking if she said so herself. More manly and less like a pretty boy creep. She just needed to get a grip. Her reaction was ludicrous. That was her husband out there. The man she loved. He was the father of her baby Jane.

Besides, Rigsby didn't send her into a panic. Cho didn't send her into a panic. None of her dark haired co-workers sent her into a panic. She didn't automatically lose it when passing a dark haired man on the street. Why should a dark haired Jane freak her out so?

Staring at her reflection in the mirror Lisbon admitted the truth out loud. It was because she was sleeping with Jane. She wasn't sleeping with Rigsby or Cho or any of those other men and she never would. So they were powerless to hurt her in that way. Though sane, sensible Lisbon knew her husband would never harm her in any way, damaged Lisbon saw this new Jane as an entirely different matter. It was as though the man had changed, not just the color of his hair.

Snorting at her reflection, Lisbon grappled a while with the damaged part of her before finally locking her safely away where she belonged. There was no way she was going to let Elliot Bennett win. There was no way she was going to let her fear win. She wouldn't punish herself that way. She wouldn't punish the man who loved her that way.

The only reason there was a dark haired Jane standing in their bedroom was because of her command. She'd given him no choice but to accept this op. In accepting this op they'd both agreed to do whatever was necessary for the success of the mission. That included a change of appearance.

It was time to just man up like she kept telling her husband to do and accept the change. If she didn't, she wouldn't be sleeping with her husband. Not tonight and not for a very long time. That thought didn't sit well with sensible Lisbon who wasn't willing to punish herself just to punish Jane. Brushing her teeth one last time and combing her hair, Lisbon nodded her head firmly at her reflection before turning to walk out the bathroom door.

"Smithson's a jackass and you're a jackass for going along with him. The best advice I can give you at the moment is to make your move while you still can. While I've still got myself convinced you're still my Patrick Jane. Otherwise you're on the couch until after this kid is born." Lisbon forced a teasing note in her voice.

"I'm still your Patrick Jane. A trim and a dye job can't change that." Jane reassured her.

"A trim? Buddy, you've been scalped and we both know it. Stop talking and start kissing or that couch is calling your name." Lisbon knew she was fast losing the fight.

Looking into her eyes, Jane drew his wife into his embrace. He wasn't surprised when she involuntarily flinched away from his touch.

"Stop it, Teresa. We both know I'm still me. None of this changes anything." Jane's voice was firm.

Closing her eyes, Lisbon allowed herself to be lulled by the familiar voice, the familiar touch, the familiar scent, and the familiar kiss. She allowed her senses, and her body, to respond to the man she knew so well. To the man she trusted and the father of her unborn child. Opening her eyes she recognized her Jane in the dark haired man before her. Jane smiled as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's my girl." He knew his Lisbon would conquer her demons. She always did.

"Shush, Jane, and get a move on." Lisbon commanded.

Placing a hand on either side of his, Lisbon pulled his head down for that signature demanding lip lock signaling the little woman meant serious business. Whatever issues she had with his make-over were long gone.

"That's my girl."

Lifting his wife in his arms, Jane carried her towards their bed. The little woman was bossy. Even in bed. Smiling, Jane admitted he loved her for it.

Lisbon opened her eyes to the feel of feather light kisses on her brow. It was barely eight o'clock and she really didn't want wake up. Jane better make it worth her while. There better be a doughnut and some ice cold milk somewhere close by for her trouble.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Patrick Jane?" Lisbon sat up in bed and wiped her eyes. Dark haired Jane was wearing expensive slacks, a turtle neck, a jacket and a pair of shoes that cost more than she made in a month. The whole weird scene was freaking her out. "No way, Jane, you look like you're channeling Mash."

That was an uncomfortable thought. It really was. Her husband channeling her old lover did not sit well with Lisbon. It did not sit well at all. Especially not that lover since both of them knew Walt well. She knew the man quite a bit more than Jane admittedly, but they both knew him well. Not that Jane suffered that much in comparison. The whole scenario was, well, just plain creepy for lack of a better word. As though Jane needed any help in that department. Her husband did creepy very well with his eyes closed all by his lonesome, thank you very much.

"I take it you don't like my smarmy billionaire businessman persona." Jane laughed at her cross-eyed look.

"Not particularly." Lisbon groused.

"Then I guess I'm not going to get laid this morning." Jane observed.

"You are so not getting laid with my team out there knowing what's going on in here." Lisbon confirmed.

"How do you even know the team is out there?" Jane asked.

"Besides hearing them moving around, that's a blueberry doughnut with my glass of milk. I know you sprung for the doughnuts and Cho picked them up. That was the plan you made last night." Lisbon smirked knowingly.

"I'm so busted. I didn't think you were listening." He'd known she was. Lisbon heard everything. The woman had eyes and ears in the back of her head.

"Yeah, you are, but I love you anyway. Not this greasy Mashburn wanna be thing you're pulling off quite well; but, my Patrick Jane. Send the guys out for lunch in a few hours and he just might get lucky." Lisbon promised.

"I think that can be arranged." Jane's kiss said it could definitely be arranged. "Drink your milk, eat your doughnut, and get your cute little butt out there so your team doesn't think I did away with you in the middle of the night. Or maybe that their boss has turned into a lazy sleepyhead."

"They may be right. A certain someone who shall remain nameless did a pretty good job of keeping me awake all night. Your daughter did the rest." Lisbon reminded him.

"You poor thing having to put up with my vile, evil kid." Jane laughed again.

"It's her vile, evil dad that's the bigger problem." Lisbon said.

"Not for much longer. You'll have plenty of time to sleep after today." Jane reminded her.

"I don't want plenty of time to sleep." Lisbon plaintively wailed.

"Then you shouldn't have loaned me to Smithson." Jane easily sidestepped the catapulted pillow as he walked out the door.

Wolfing down her doughnut and draining her milk, Lisbon climbed out of bed. As much as she'd like to slip into Jane's shirt, pad out there and just curl up on the couch, she couldn't do that. Her team was out there now. She couldn't parade around half naked as she tended to do when it was just the two of them. It would be unprofessional and her husband wouldn't approve.

Grabbing a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Lisbon slid into a familiar black tank and matching sweats. What could she say? It was comfortable and that meant everything. Gazing down at her hot pink tipped toes she decided to forego shoes. Who needed them anyway? It wasn't like she was going anywhere there wasn't plush carpet or tile.

Dragging a brush through her hair, she tipped her lashes with mascara, swiped her cheeks with blush and dabbed on a touch of gloss. That was as good as it was going to get. Van Pelt could be the beauty in the house today. Lisbon wasn't in the mood to compete. Not that she really believed she could though she knew Jane felt differently and that was all that really mattered in her comfortable little world. Opening the door, she left her cozy bedroom behind.

"Hey, guys, what's new?" Lisbon meandered into den to find her team spread about drinking coffee and watching the news.

"Besides Jane channeling your old friend, not much." Cho didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

Rigsby just took another bite of doughnut while Van Pelt looked like she'd swallowed her tongue at Cho's remark. She couldn't believe he'd really gone there. It wasn't like the torrid little Mashburn thing was a secret but to bring it out in the open in front of Jane? Old Cho definitely had a set. The man of the hour just sat watching the lot of them drinking tea with a smirk on his face.

"He does smarmy pretty well. Must be that old carny background." Lisbon countered.

"You wound me, My Dear. It has nothing to do with my background and everything to do with our old friend Mash. Given everything I know about the man, he's quite inspirational." He definitely was.

"Shush, Jane." Kissing his lips, she swiped his tea before taking a seat on the vacant couch across from the loveseat where Van Pelt sat. The guys had each taken a chair preferring the solitary route.

"Lisbon, that's my tea." Jane was not a happy camper.

"It's mine now. You can make another cup." Lisbon smirked as she took another sip.

Cho watched the whole scene with amusement. Jane really was an idiot. It wasn't like Lisbon didn't pull that trick a couple of times a day. He should have seen that one coming. He shook his head watching the other man walk into the kitchen to brew another cup of tea.

"Hey, Jane, what time are you leaving?" Van Pelt asked.

"Around four. After that, she's all yours and you're welcome to her." Jane groused as he walked back into the room tea cup in hand. He smiled tolerantly as his other half stuck her tongue out at him at his disrespectful words.

"You don't mean that." Van Pelt's expression said she wasn't sure if he was teasing or if he meant his words.

"You know I don't, Grace. Your boss is a holy terror but I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss both of them." The tone in his voice was painful to hear.

Looking blindly over Rigsby's shoulder, Jane took a sip of tea as he reined in his emotions. The closer it came departure time, the less he wanted to leave. He didn't feel good about this. He didn't feel good at all.

Not about the op. That he could handle blind, deaf, and dumb. He'd have the bad guys wrapped up in a pretty little net they would never escape before they knew what hit them. It was the Lisbon thing causing him such alarm.

Jane couldn't shake the awareness Red John was out there. And that they were powerless to stop him. They'd never been able to stop him before. What made him think they could stop him now? Only the fact they had too. They had to stop him now. They had no other choice. The alternative was unacceptable. They had to stop him and they had to do it without him.

Walking over to his wife, Jane sat on the couch beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Lisbon back against him. Savoring the closeness for a few moments before turning around to silently convey everything would be all right with her eyes, Lisbon slid down on the couch and turned on her side resting her head on his lap. Closing his eyes as his hand stroked the line of her cheek, Jane didn't really care what the team thought. And for once, he didn't think Lisbon did either.

As for the team, it was another train wreck moment. They wanted to look away but they couldn't. Not from something so emotionally powerful. Any doubts Cho had were finally laid to rest. Neither would survive without the other. They might live, but they'd never be whole again, or at least what passed for whole with those two. The boss had to be protected at any cost. Red John had to be defeated. Too many futures hung in the balance. Theirs included. There was no denying that fact any longer.


	20. Chapter 20

Lisbon stood on the balcony watching Roger at play. Jane had left an hour ago for goodness only knew how long and she was fighting depression all ready. The only bright spot in an otherwise crappy day was he'd made good on his promise. He'd sent the team across town to some exotic Mediterranean restaurant to have lunch and bring takeout home and bought them a couple of hours of privacy.

Neither had cared their lunch would be cold or that the team had to realize the intent of their ploy. Lunch could be reheated and who cared what the team knew or suspected as long as they weren't around to hear anything? What went on in their bedroom stayed in their bedroom. As long as she could hide the betraying marks. And the man said she was rough? Jane could be quite forceful himself when he wanted to be and quite quick on his feet. Not that either of them had been on their feet very long. So much for little cop games. Jane had mastered those with surprising ease.

Lisbon wasn't sure whether to smile or weep at the memories. She wanted to do a little of both. If she were honest, neither had been exactly rough. It had been a different emotion driving both of them. There had been more than a hint of desperation in their coupling…a frenzied desperation driving them to commit every touch, scent, smell and sound to memory. A desperation to halt what they couldn't halt. A desperation to convey their love each to the other in indelible ways.

Jane held her afterwards as though he wouldn't let go and he wouldn't have. Had she not demanded he do so. It had been Lisbon who had pushed him away. Who had driven him to do what must be done. Who had demanded he release her and prepare to leave when he didn't want to go. Jane had an appointment he must keep for both of them and for their daughter. As much as they both wished it were otherwise, that was not to be.

Lisbon was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping tea when her guys returned a short while later bringing lunch. Neither had felt like eating. Putting the food away, Jane had said his good-byes to the team and given his orders they keep Lisbon safe. They'd responded with promises they meant to keep.

Van Pelt had cried on Jane's neck and kissed his cheek. Rigsby had done that awkward man thing male friends did at the strangely emotional times making them so uncomfortable. Cho and Jane had just done the eye thing that seemed to say nothing but conveyed so much before they'd nodded at each other in silent understanding of something no one else pretended to read.

Jane then walked over to draw Lisbon to her feet. He'd touched her cheek and rubbed her tummy in a way that would have gotten anyone else killed. He'd closed his eyes and run his hands over the swell of her belly from the top to the bottom and side to side as though committing every curve to memory. Lisbon had let him. It seemed the man really could get away with anything where the boss was concerned. Especially at a time like this when he'd likely not see that bump again. If all went as planned, he'd see his daughter instead.

"Do not take any chances. Do not go anywhere without them. Keep your wits about you. Do you understand?" For a moment the team thought Jane was going to shake Lisbon and that would be a big mistake. She'd pull out her gun and shoot him dead. Apparently Jane caught himself just in time.

"I won't. You do the same. Don't get arrogant and don't get stupid. What you're doing isn't a game. Don't take it as one." Lisbon's voice was just as demanding.

"I'll be fine, Lisbon. I'm not the one who has to come out of this in one piece. You are." Jane reminded her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine I've got the best the CBI has to offer watching out for me. Just keep your eye on the op and don't get careless." She'd kill him if he did.

"I won't. I have Smithson's men watching out for me." And they were among the best.

"You're in good hands." Lisbon agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Stroking the hair away from her cheek, Jane felt the bite of Lisbon's hands. She didn't want to let him go any more than he wanted to go.

From the death grip the boss had on her man, Lisbon had gotten past creepy dark-haired close cropped Jane wearing Mashburn's clothes. Cho wasn't sure he could have done that. Van Pelt was starting think Jane looked kind of cute and Rigsby, as usual, just didn't want to go there.

"You are." Lisbon said again for good measure.

"My Dear, I've got to leave or I'll miss my plane. Smithson wouldn't like that. It would compromise the whole operation and where would we be?" Jane nodded in the direction of the claws digging into him.

"I guess you do. Don't do anything stupid and wrap this thing up as fast as you can." Lisbon felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She was acting like someone she didn't know.

"I'll do my best, Teresa. I'll give you a call when I get to the airport and again when we get where we're going." Jane promised.

"I'll be waiting." That was what they'd agreed to.

At least Lisbon would have the peace of mind knowing Jane at least reached his destination safely. They both knew the likelihood he'd not be able to call her once he was undercover. Kissing his wife, Jane grabbed his bags and walked out the door. Lisbon stood staring at the door for a moment before turning to head for the balcony.

"Do not say anything and do not follow me." Her tone dared them to be so foolish.

The team wisely let her go.

"You okay, boss?" Cho walked out on the balcony to stand beside Lisbon. She'd been out here by herself nearly two hours. Whatever tears she'd shed were long over.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lisbon sniffed.

"He'll be back before you know it annoying the hell out of all of us." Cho stated what everyone knew.

"Yeah, he will. I just wish he didn't have to go in the first place." From the kicks in her belly, someone else did, too.

"You didn't have a choice. We all know that. Jane knows that. Smithson made his choice and he went to the top with his request. The brass all agreed Jane was the best man for the job. At that point it was out of your hands." Cho's tone was practical.

"I know. I just wish I hadn't agreed with him when John started making noises about Jane a couple of months ago. I expected him to move a little faster and I didn't expect her to cause any problems." It was Cho's turn to snort at Lisbon's remark.

"That's Jane's kid. How could you not expect any problems?" He couldn't ask that with a straight face.

"She's my kid, too." Lisbon defended her daughter.

"Right. We all know that kid is definitely a little Jane. Whose genes did you think were going to win in the end?" Cho asked.

"What are you trying to say? Jane's genes are sneakier than mine?" Lisbon laughed at the thought.

"You were on the pill and you still got pregnant. Enough said." Cho made his case.

"How do you know I was on the pill?" Lisbon couldn't believe he'd said that.

"You were sleeping with Jane." Cho said as though that were obvious.

"You didn't know that." They'd better not have known.

"No, we didn't, but you did." Cho reminded her.

"I am so not having this conversation with you." Lisbon fixed him with a glare.

"Don't need to. My point's already made." Cho resisted the urge to make a little victory sign in the air.

"You really are a pain in the ass." Lisbon declared.

"You're married to Jane and you're calling me a pain in the ass?" The boss needed her head examined if she thought differently.

"You may have a point there." Lisbon agreed.

"You're happy aren't you?" Cho already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm happy. What can I say? I love him. He loves me. We've built a pretty comfortable life and we have a daughter on the way. Maybe we didn't get to this point in the normal way; but, all that matters is we're here now and it's working." Lisbon was a little surprised to find her words were true.

"If it works for you I can't say anything." He honestly couldn't.

"No, you can't. You've already talked to Jane several times. Maybe you need to hear the truth from me." Lisbon captured his eyes with hers. "Cho, I showed up on Jane's doorstep that night. He let me in even knowing what a mess I was. Out of everyone, he was the only person who could say and do what needed to be done. I don't think either of us intended for what happened to happen; but, we both wanted it. Are you listening, Cho? I wanted Jane and he wanted me. Jane did not take advantage in a vulnerable moment. If one of us was in danger of being used by the other, I can assure you it wasn't me." That hurt to admit.

"You're sure about that?" Cho clearly wasn't convinced.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Jane made it clear he didn't want a one night stand; but, he didn't push when I made it just that. He also didn't slam the door in my face when I showed up at his place two weeks later on a Saturday night with my suitcase in hand. He'd have been justified in doing that. I couldn't have said a thing. He just pulled me inside acting like nothing untoward happened. I haven't left since. Not for long. Maybe I've wandered away for while here and there; but, Jane always brings me home." Lisbon rubbed her arms absently as she smiled at the thought of all the times Jane had done just that. Fetched her back home where they both knew she belonged.

If Cho was finding the out of character confessional strange or uncomfortable, his face didn't show it. The truth was he found it both. The boss did not do personal. Not this personal, not even with him. That she was behaving so oddly meant something. Something like she really loved Jane and his troublesome kid. The baby he got. Jane was a different matter. There was really no accounting for taste. Even with a woman as seemingly sane as the boss.

"Cho, Jane's always been here for me even when I couldn't be. He's never pushed or asked for more than I could offer. He's helped me through my nightmares and my memories; but, he's always shielded me from his. Even before this." Lisbon rubbed her tummy. "He's never been willing to burden me with his pain. That's why he leaves for a while sometimes and that's okay. It really is. As much as he loves us and as good as what we have is, he still has to deal with them sometimes. With unresolved feelings I can't expect to just suddenly go away." Perhaps with time; but, they weren't there yet.

"I honestly don't get it." Cho admitted.

"What? How Jane could have a relationship with me and still be so involved with them?" Lisbon knew exactly what was troubling him.

"He was wearing her wedding band one day and yours the next." Cho had seen it with his own eyes.

"Cho, Jane didn't wear his wedding band when we were together and I didn't care if he wore it the rest of the time. I wasn't trying to replace them. Besides, he would have been willing to take it off a long time ago. Probably almost since the beginning if I'm honest. I didn't want him too. I didn't want anyone to suspect we were together." Lisbon placed the blame squarely where it belonged.

"Boss, that's sick." It really was.

"No, it isn't. It was protecting our privacy and our relationship from anything that could cause us harm. I knew the truth, Jane knew the truth, and we're the only two who had to."Cho let the remark slide because she was exactly right.

They were the only two who had to be happy and it seemed they were. Perhaps he'd been acting like an ass under the guise of protecting the boss from the last person it seemed she needed protecting from. He needed to get his mind off of Jane and back on the real problem at hand.

"You've got a freak over there." Cho changed the subject.

"Yeah, I know. Roger. Jane doesn't think I know he's an RJ plant. That fat little bastard's been keeping tabs on everything we do for weeks now. I wonder what RJ is making of the new Jane? It's not like that's something we could hide." Lisbon asked.

She didn't want to think about some of the things Roger had seen. She and Jane had just continued with their life as usual refusing to tip their hand that they were onto their unwelcome interloper. He'd gotten an eyeful on quite a few occasions.

"Jane didn't want you to know. He thought it would worry you." Cho informed her.

"Yeah, right, I'm a cop. He didn't seriously think I wouldn't make the connection to something so obvious right under my nose. I didn't suddenly become stupid when Jane knocked me up." Cho couldn't help smiling. There were still shades of the old boss shining through this alternate Lisbon freaking him out at the moment. "I'm sure he knows better. That I just didn't want to worry him. Some things are better left unsaid. If we don't admit them, they don't exist." Like their feelings for each other for the longest time. "I'd rather be able to watch him watching me than have someone like Bennett I don't know is out there. Not that I believe Red John doesn't have plenty of Rogers out there we don't know about." Lisbon found that thought disturbing.

"I'm sure of that." The boss was a smart woman.

"Cho, I want to put this little thing you have with Jane to rest so I'm going to tell you something not even my brothers know. The day we got married, I took that ring off his finger and we put it away together. We closed one chapter of his life and we opened another on that beach and we did it together.

That doesn't mean Jane never thinks about them again, or that he doesn't still have bad days. He does both, but none of that threatens me. It's one of the things I love about him. Not tortured, tormented Jane, but loving Jane. That he can still love them and the life they had together is just a reflection of the man he is. It's a reflection of his capacity to love me and his daughter. We're not in competition with his dead family. We never have been.

Jane put my needs ahead of his own, ahead of his desire for vengeance, ahead of what he needed to do for them, the very first night and he hasn't changed since. He puts my needs first no matter what it costs him and he always has. I've been very selfish, Cho. I've let him. I've demanded everything he was willing to give. He's never once turned me down even when it hurt him.

I need you to understand that. I also need you to know I don't want Jane to forget his other family or what happened to them. They aren't some unpleasant secret to be swept under the rug never to be mentioned again. Davina will know about Angela and Charlotte Anne. She'll know how much her daddy loved his other family and she'll know how much he loves us too. I'll make sure of that.

I need you to understand this how I want it to be. Jane doesn't even know about my intentions. I honestly don't think he'll try to stop me." She didn't.

"I don't think he will either." Cho agreed.

"Have we finally laid all of this to rest? No more man to man's. If you have any questions, you can come to me. Agreed?" Lisbon's tone said he better agree.

"Agreed." If that was what the boss wanted that was what she'd get.

"Good. Now we can focus on the problem at hand. What are we going to do about him?" Lisbon asked.

"We don't have a choice. We stop him." Cho responded.

"Yeah, I guess we do. It's getting kind of cool out here and we've left those two alone long enough. I really don't know what they've been up to." And she didn't want to know.

"I think Van Pelt was making cookies and Rigsby was looking at one your baby books." Cho was pretty sure he was right.

"What's with Wayne and the baby books? God, I hope he's not getting any ideas." The thought made her slightly nervous.

"I don't want to know." Cho felt the same.

Turning away from the balcony, Lisbon stopped mid turn.

"Don't let me forget we've got to swing by the CBI tomorrow. I need to sign some form for Hightower, and we need to pick up that box of files." She made a mental note refusing to rely one hundred percent on Cho or anyone else.

"What box of files?" Surely the boss wasn't attacking cold cases.

"Don't ask." Cho really didn't want to know.

"Oh, that box." The box he knew had Jane's name written all over it.

"Yeah, that box. I want to swing by after everyone leaves. I don't feel like dealing with all the chatter and the touchy feely. If anyone pats the bump I'll probably shoot them." She'd definitely try.

"You don't have to go. I can get the box. Hightower's assistant can fax the form over and you can fax it back. If that won't work, I'll get the form and take it back." It was the least he could do.

"Oh, yeah, I do. I'm going stir crazy cooped up in here. If I don't get out I'm going to go out of my mind and that won't be a pretty sight." Lisbon told him the truth.

"Then we'll go what about 6:30 or 7:00. Everyone should be gone by then." It was a Friday night.

They both knew nobody would be hanging out late at the office on the weekend. They never did unless they had to and everyone arranged it so that didn't happen. Not unless there was a really hot case burning up the scene. Cho knew nobody had one of those at the moment so their part of the building would be virtually deserted. Even the cleaning crew wasn't into hanging out late on the weekends.

"I'd say you're right." Lisbon agreed.

"We can swing by that greasy spoon you like afterwards. Get take out, or better yet, we can go inside." Cho thought that sounded like a workable plan.

"Sounds like a deal. There's nothing like a little heartburn to start the weekend off right." Lisbon waddled through the open door with Cho at her heels.

Hearing the lock click behind her, she turned her attention to the scene at hand. It was just as she'd suspected. That book had long since been cast aside. Van Pelt was sitting on the couch beside Rigsby, and they were both wearing a guilty expression on their faces as though they'd been caught in action.

Of more urgency, those cookies were beginning to singe if the smell was any indication. That was a little problem to handle a quickly as possible. Van Pelt was wise to beat a path to kitchen while her boss fixed Rigsby with a pointed glare. Yep, it was just as she'd suspected. Old Rigsby and Van Pelt had been working on rekindling their own little non-relationship while the boss and Cho were out on the balcony conducting business. Not the best use of CBI time in her opinion. As for those cookies, they'd better not be burned or there would be hell to pay.


	21. Chapter 21

Lisbon flipped the file on her lap closed and tossed it on the coffee table. She was plopped on the couch propped up on pillows pretending to watch a movie while she read through a file. In reality she was going out of her mind with worry and boredom. That was the fourth movie in a row having failed miserably to catch her interest. The day really wasn't going that well all things considered. Maternity leave wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her doctor was pleased her blood pressure was staying in an acceptable range. Jane's kid was even behaving for the most part except for the occasional Braxton-Hicks. Though she was grateful where her child was concerned, there was really nothing exciting going on.

Lisbon was about ready to throw that chick flick on out of desperation. The one she'd watched with Jane a few weeks back. The sneaky bastard had had the audacity to slip a stupid chick flick in the middle of her action movie marathon and she'd actually enjoyed it. Some ridiculous Julia Roberts/Richard Gere thing she hadn't bothered watching when it was tearing up the box office. Nor had she indulged any of the hundred thousand times it had been on television in the years since. Maybe she'd been wrong. That was a movie she might tolerate. At least it made her smile.

Or maybe she could handle the other one he'd slipped over on her a couple of months before that. It was another Julia Roberts with what's his name. Hugh Grant. Yeah, that was the one. She might make it through that one too. She'd just have to get Van Pelt to dig them out of wherever she'd stuck them so she could deny she watched chick flicks. That might be a good idea about now.

Speaking of the sneaky bastard, he'd called her as promised from the airport and again when he'd arrived at his destination. He hadn't called in the twelve days since. She had to assume he hadn't been able to just as they'd feared. They couldn't compromise the operation to have a personal moment or two. She'd just have to bide her time until it was safe for Jane to call or the operation was over. Whichever reality came first. She'd put her money on the operation wrapping up before that happened. He was in too deep. They were watching him too closely for any missteps.

Thankfully, Smithson had updated Lisbon several times over the last few days. He'd let her know that her husband was fine and doing even better than anticipated. Jane was definitely the man for the job. He was just the right mix of arrogant self-confidence edged with slightly unbalanced psychopathic scary. Such a personality was perfectly normal in this world. Gus fit right in with the rest of them. While Smithson's team wasn't quite ready to move in and shut the operation down, Jane had already gotten them unbelievably close to wrapping the whole thing up. He'd gotten closer to the inner workings in just two weeks than they'd gotten in three years.

Jane was also apparently quite the ladies man as well. All of the dancers adored old Gus. To the point they all knew exactly how he liked his tea. He had his own table and a special rotation of female company. It hadn't taken long for it to get around that Gus liked the ladies either. That he was both a gentleman and quite generous hadn't hurt his cause. Neither did the fact he was rather nice on the eyes. While that last bit of news didn't sit particularly well with the heavily pregnant little woman back home, Lisbon figured Jane was getting information any way he could. She knew her husband's habits well.

If getting what he needed meant playing the dancers, Jane would play the dancers. He would play the dancers with charm and consummate skill. He'd have the information he needed before they knew what hit them. He wasn't above employing a little subtle hypnotism to get the job done either. His other half wasn't around to disapprove so this was the perfect opportunity to make of for lost time. Yep, definitely using his favorite tool, the one she wouldn't let him use. She was sure of it.

Lisbon could see Jane's every move in her mind. For a man who could be such an annoying jackass most of the time, he could be dapper and smooth when the need struck. He could be a real ladies' man which she was certain he was being now. The bad part about imagining Jane at work was she was imagining the perfect bodies and the beautiful faces of those Eastern European beauties surrounding him. He'd have to touch them as well. No man could get that close day after day and not touch. They would expect nothing less and they'd certainly notice if he didn't. Jane was definitely touching that soft, soft skin. Not the wisest move on her part to imagine such a thing.

Lisbon couldn't stop the thought Jane had also better be doing that magical Jane thing he did so well very carefully within acceptable boundaries. He was if he valued his life and didn't want to die a very painful death. Cho wouldn't get the chance to kill him first if he didn't. No way. She'd do that job herself, slowly and painfully. Not that she was really worried. Lisbon knew it was just boredom and pregnancy hormones messing with her head.

Switching gears, Lisbon thought back over the last few days since Jane's departure. Rog had continued watching their every move. If anything, he'd ramped up the spying. Red John was nowhere in sight. They'd not heard a peep out of him in months. They were beginning to wonder what the ghoul was up to or even if he was up to anything at all. They just hoped he wasn't off in parts unknown leaving a trail of bloody smiley faces for them to follow. So far they'd not heard anything ominous from any quarters.

They'd gone to the CBI as planned fully expecting something to happen. The whole team had been on red alert. Nothing exciting happened at all. Lisbon signed the stupid form and left it for Hightower, they'd gotten the box of complaints, grabbed a few files and left unmolested. The worse thing happening that night was a monumental case of heartburn. The days since had been as exciting.

She'd fallen into a comfortable pattern with her team. Rigsby slept in the guest room on the longer bed, Cho had taken the couch, and Van Pelt sacked out in Lisbon's room. She painted Lisbon's toenails every couple of days in return for sleeping on Jane's side of the bed. That was the bargain they'd struck. Lisbon had planned on sleeping in her husband's spot but Van Pelt couldn't sleep on the other side. The boss had settled for her husband's pillow instead.

Over the past few days the whole weird situation had degenerated from seriously uncomfortable into one big intimate working sleep over with her adoptive pseudo family. It was actually kind of fun. As long as the team still remembered who was the boss. They most certainly did. Not that Lisbon would let them forget it. As long as the team remembered what Lisbon said went. Again, not that Lisbon would let them forget it. The only real difference was she was just sometimes the boss with couch head who occasionally snored and drooled.

Somewhere around day six Lisbon stopped trying to keep up appearances. It was too much effort and she didn't have the energy. Not unexpectedly, the baby Jane was a monumental drain. Lisbon felt like a gestating hippo most of the time without the luxury of water. Worse than that, the team all now knew about that snoring and drooling having witness her afternoon naps. It was not a pretty sight as her gem of a husband would confirm.

They knew she had freckles as well. She rarely bothered with foundation any more. Too much bother. They knew her exercise routine having accompanied her to the condominium gym. They knew her favorite juice and her favorite vices. They also knew she was bored, cranky and depressed. What they thankfully didn't know was that sex deprivation was yanking her chain more than anything. Lisbon only hoped Jane was half as miserable. The man shouldn't be so addictive in the first place.

Gazing at the sea of pretty girls around him, Jane wished he was home for the millionth time in as many minutes. Pretending an interest in these victims who'd become victimizers themselves had grown old pretty fast. He missed his wife. He missed the team. He even missed Cho's ridiculous man to mans. What he wouldn't give to be making fish eyes at old Jamie boy about now. He'd even settle for hot dogs and beer with Minelli again.

Instead he was trapped at a table surrounded by vapid laughter, liposuctioned perfection, and more silicon than any man should have to endure in several lifetimes. Such manufactured flawlessness made Jane appreciate the inherent imperfections of his Lisbon more. She was hardly statuesque, but neither was he. The top of her head was just the right height to prop under his chin when she was in his arms on their balcony. The freckles dotting her skin charmed him in ways he never thought possible. As for her less than ample breasts, they were hardly an imperfection. They were the right size for her body and perfect in his eyes. The mound of their child excited him more than shapely well-toned Lisbon had. There was something mind bogglingly erotic about knowing he'd put that there.

The only light in this disgusting sea of depravity was Yekaterina currently taking center stage. Jane lifted a brow as he planted a deceptively appreciative smile on his face. Everyone knew little Yekata was one of his favorites. He'd made no secret of the fact. Especially when she was doing unmentionable things with a stripper pole that should never see the light of day. The truth was far different.

Nothing any of these women did turned him on. He found no pleasure in the degradation of women. The eighteen year old currently on stage reminded him of a young Lisbon. Certainly not what she was doing or how she was acting, but in her physical appearance. In her no-nonsense approach to life and her acceptance of things she could not change. In her willingness to just dive in and do what had to be done, to fight to the bitter end, personal feelings aside.

The slender, dark haired, green-eyed pixie child who saw too much had wallowed out a special place in Jane's affections. A very real place he couldn't deny as she was yet to be permanently tainted by the trap she'd been sold into. She was instead seeking a way out and a better life. Until that time presented itself, she would endure what must be endured. Yekaterina still had hope and she was worth saving.

Jane would see that she didn't get the short end of the stick when all of this was over. She was a fighter and she hadn't yet gone over to the dark side. Like most of these woman had. He would see that she got her fresh start in this country. That shouldn't be too hard to arrange since she'd unwittingly become one of his main sources of information.

It had taken Jane two seconds to spot a weak link in the operation he could easily exploit. Ruslana, the six foot Ukranian blonde bombshell with huge natural curves in all the right places, was obviously Vlad's main squeeze; but, the gang leader liked to abuse little Yekata on the side. That didn't sit well with Jane. There was a special place in hell for men like old Vladimir Panku and he was looking forward to sending him there.

Picturing Lisbon in his mind one last time, Jane could only imagine how his daughter had grown. His daughter was proving a rather large baby for a woman her mother's size. Less than three weeks out from her due date, his Lisbon would be lethargically cranky and wonderfully sexy in her ripeness. She'd also be as starved for a little skin on skin as he was. She'd also be doing everything she could to hide that from the team.

If Cho dared tell his boss she needed to get laid he'd certainly die for his trouble. Jane smiled at the thought. It would serve the man right for all the aggravation he'd been over the last few months. What he wouldn't give to be stroking her tummy about now. Jane had always had a soft spot for kids and pregnant women especially a woman heavy with his child. He'd thought Angela the most beautiful woman in the world when she was carrying Charlotte Anne; but, he wasn't sure Lisbon didn't surpass her.

Perhaps it was that motherhood had seemed so natural for his first wife and more of a reach for Lisbon. He'd never really seen his tough little lady cop as good mother material even knowing she'd had a hand in raising her brothers and watching her comfortable interactions with children over the years. She'd proven him wrong. She had a latent maternal streak a mile wide. Lisbon would be a wonderful mother. She'd firmly temper his doting daddy ways with correcting love.

Shutting his thoughts down and turning his attention back to the game at hand, Jane focused on the gorgeous redhead sliding her shapely bottom across his lap. Svetlana had never been shy in making her plays to become wife number four and leave the life she was in. She knew she was an incredibly beautiful woman as only a redhead could be. She was also as brilliant as she was beautiful. Jane laughed as she planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It's nice to see you, too, my dear." Jane smiled indulgently secure the seeds of his cover had been firmly planted over the weeks.

Who cared if the woman believed his 'happy little thoughts of Lisbon' induced friend had something to do with her? He knew the truth and that was all that mattered. It was time to get his thoughts off of his wife and back on the game at hand.

I can't do this anymore." Lisbon huffed.

Cho looked up from his file as Lisbon fought her way up off the couch. That the boss was going absolutely stir crazy today had been apparent within thirty minutes of her rolling out of bed. That she was already driving them batty was a given.

"Get those two off the balcony making cow eyes at each other, Cho. I'll be out in fifteen or twenty minutes. We're going into the office. There has to be an interesting file or two buried somewhere. Maybe a cold case we can do something with." Lisbon rubbed her tummy trying to calm the rapidly kicking feet.

Cho headed for the balcony while Lisbon made for the shower. She was in a bad state if she was willing to go to the CBI in the middle of the day. If she was willing to endure all the poking and patting, invasive questioning, and well wishing that was sure to follow. As he opened the balcony door to summon the others, the Korean Agent couldn't stop the chill crawling slowly down his spine.


	22. Chapter 22

Having imparted Lisbon's message and gone back to his reading, Cho looked up from the newspaper he was reading just in time to see Van Pelt and Rigsby cease with the googily eyes. They'd been doing that all morning. It was enough to make a grown man puke. Lisbon must be coming around the corner with her eagle eyes and rapier tongue. Nope, she was waddling through the kitchen grabbing a bottle of juice. That kid was going to turn into a purple grape or a pomegranate seed before she was born.

Not that Lisbon was overdoing it. She drank more water and milk than juice but those seemed to be her favorites with a judicious amount of tea thrown in for variety. The boss didn't overdo anything. She was a pretty even keeled chick with the exception of the whole Jane thing of course. That was definitely off the beaten path and certainly not an even keeled chick way to be.

Speaking of the boss, she looked like herself for the first time in days. She was wearing black slacks and a blazer with an emerald blouse Jane would have liked. He'd probably bought it for her if the truth was known. The man had excellent taste from what Cho could see around him. The blouse wasn't Lisbon's unusual style; but, then again, pregnant wasn't her usual style either. But they both looked nice on her.

She was wearing a little more makeup than usual and her hair was curling around her face. The flats were a little different, but any kind of heels was out of the question. The boss couldn't even see her toes. The whole picture was attractive and deceptively soft and feminine. It was more than appealing actually. Too bad Jane wasn't here to enjoy his pretty wife. That was okay. The team would enjoy her for him. Jane should have fought a little harder not to go. He and Rigsby would have. They'd already had that discussion a couple of weeks ago right after he left.

Looking at the boss, Cho could see the pretty picture quickly dissolving when the first unsuspecting idiot made a dive bomb for the baby bump. Or perhaps made the thoughtless comment her innie had become an outie since the last time they'd seen her. The boss had not been thrilled when that had occurred. They'd heard about it for a half hour. He doubted she would like having it pointed out again.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on. Time's wasting and we've got work to do." Lisbon barked in typical Lisbon fashion. Pregnancy hadn't changed the woman at all.

As Lisbon led the way out the door, Cho rolled his eyes as he gripped the car keys in his palm. There was no way in heaven or hell the boss was driving. She'd get them all killed in a fit of road rage. Van Pelt smirked knowingly behind her hand at the fight she knew was brewing. Rigsby just followed silently wondering when the boss would figure out what the words 'medical maternity leave' really meant. He didn't think any time soon.

She was supposed to be lolling about happily growing a baby and watching chick flicks. She was supposed to be basking out on the balcony in the warm sunshine. She was supposed to be drinking milk and eating cinnamon rolls at all hours of the day and night or making Van Pelt paint her toenails a different color for the hundred and forty seventh time in two weeks. She was supposed to be soft and gooey in that special way.

She was not supposed to be going back to the office. She was not supposed to be rooting through boxes in the moldy old CBI basement looking for cold cases to resurrect. She was not supposed to be barking orders like a Drill Sergeant or threatening Cho for not giving her the keys. She was not supposed to be cursing her husband a blue streak ten times a day for accepting an undercover assignment she forced him to take. She was not supposed to be cornering Smithson in his office wanting to know exactly what was happening with said husband either. They all knew that was coming. It was probably the first thing on the list. He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

Riding in the back seat beside Van Pelt with Cho driving, Rigsby stared at the back of Lisbon's head. She hadn't won that argument though she'd given it her best shot. It had been a little too involved trying to get the bump situated comfortably behind the steering wheel. Not that it couldn't be done had the boss been a little more patient. Mercifully, she wasn't. Now they were safely on their way with Cho at the wheel.

A bored, hormonal, sex deprived boss was really kind of amusing to be around. She was up, she was down, she was always moving around, and she was into everything. She'd had them rearrange the nursery four times only to return it to the way it was before they started among other ridiculous things they weren't discussing. He was smart enough to know mentioning any of them would get him killed.

The truth was simple. Lisbon just couldn't sit still. When she did, she was sleeping and drooling and snoring instead. She had two speeds: full tilt and down for the count. It was really hard not to laugh watching her. Only knowing her reaction kept the smiles off their faces. Being amused at the boss was better than being annoyed. It would not do to get put out with the woman even if she was driving them all insane.

Speaking of getting killed, Lisbon would massacre both her male agents if she knew about the friendly chit chat they'd had on the balcony last night. He and Cho had indulged in an interesting, if slightly off color, discussion about exactly what was making the boss so edgy. Part boredom, part worry about Jane, admittedly; but, the biggest part just was just plain not getting laid. Right, like they wouldn't go there. They were red blooded males weren't they? It wasn't the first time they'd had such a discussion and it wouldn't be the last he was sure though the whole thing with Jane and the boss was just plain weird.

Thankfully, Grace had been inside tinkering in Jane's kitchen so she was innocent of going where no man should ever go. Not that she'd have taken part any way. She'd have just scolded them and huffed back inside to be with the boss. Then again, she might have surprised him. She might have put added her two cents and put an interesting spin on the conversation. He'd never know.

Besides, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out those two couldn't keep their hands off each other. Or to know their little slip up shouldn't have been all that unexpected. It wasn't like they weren't doing what it took to get the job done every chance they had. Not if those personal moments they'd been privy to over the past few months were any indication. They'd end up with a house full of little Jane's if they weren't careful. Not that Rigsby thought either of them would mind. In fact, they'd probably like it.

Getting out of the SUV, Rigsby walked around to help the boss slide awkwardly out of the vehicle. It wasn't like she was about to hop down by herself like she had in the past. That wasn't exactly possible any more. After removing her hand from Rigsby's and mumbling an uncomfortable thanks, Lisbon headed for the building faster than a pregnant woman should move. The woman could still hoof it if she wanted to.

Rigsby marveled from the back the boss didn't look pregnant at all. Just a little wider through the hips which was to be expected from what he'd read. She wasn't very big from the front either, nothing like he'd have expected this far along. It probably had a lot to do with her small size, that she'd always been in shape, and to the fact she hadn't gained much weight over the course of her pregnancy. He'd learned a lot from those baby books he'd read.

Casting a glance in Van Pelt's direction, Rigsby decided Grace would look kind of nice pregnant. She'd carry it well. Better than Lisbon did. She was a taller, less fine boned woman which would help. Not that he was ready to be a father or Grace a mother yet. They weren't even dating again though she had let him discretely hold her hand on the drive over. A man could dream. Maybe one day down the road if things worked out. Besides, he'd see how he handled the little Jane. He might find he was just caught up in the moment. He might not like babies at all. Rigsby honestly didn't think that was likely to happen.

"Hey, where's the boss?" He asked.

The woman had already scampered out of sight. Stepping through the door, Cho and the team scanned the wide open space before locating her. Lisbon had gotten trapped on the way to the ladies room between Hightower and her assistant. The assistant was actually patting her tummy. Surprisingly the boss was tolerating it though there was a familiar fiery gleam in her eye. The countdown to a Lisbon meltdown had begun.

They'd have to do a little better at keeping up with the boss. It was obvious she had a mind of her own. Being back in the thick of things was clouding her judgment. Just because the place was crawling with people didn't mean it was secure. She seemed to be under the mistaken impression that a busy CBI was a safe CBI. The team knew that was far from true. Lisbon should know better. She did know better. All she had to do was remember Bosco and his team or Rebecca and Johnson. Red John had gotten to all of them here.

"Go in there, Van Pelt. Make sure everything's okay." Cho inclined his head towards the ladies room. They might as well get a head start. Lisbon would be heading that way before too long.

Silently Van Pelt went over to stand behind Lisbon for a moment before deciding to do as she'd been told. She smiled at Hightower and acknowledged her greeting before ducking into the ladies room to check things out. As foolish as it felt to be sweeping through the CBI first floor wash room, they couldn't take any chances with the boss and the baby Jane.

"Cho's got you sweeping the stalls, huh?" Lisbon must have entered the wash room right behind her as Cho had expected.

"Just seemed like a smart idea." Van Pelt stood by the door feeling slightly awkward as her Boss walked into an empty stall. She couldn't help smiling at the way Lisbon was grousing under her breath about her kid's annoying habit of tap dancing on her bladder.

"I guess we better check under every rock. I want to swing by Smithson's office to get an update before we go down to the basement." Washing her hands and checking her makeup, Lisbon led the way out the door to rejoin the rest of her team still standing in the hall at attention.

"Where to, Boss?" Cho knew without asking.

"Elevator. Smithson's office." Lisbon didn't hesitate in her orders.

It was just as they'd suspected. Jane first and cold cases second.

Following Lisbon they filed into the elevator. Twenty five minutes and twelve tummy pats later, the boss had her quarry cornered in his office with the door closed. The team would hate to be dealing with the boss after all those belly rubs. She'd not been a happy camper, not at all. No doubt all the mumbling under her breath would make a sailor blush if they could actually hear the words.

In spite of the ambush Smithson looked prepared. The man was actually laughing and smiling talking about Jane. At least the team assumed they were talking about Jane. Had to be the way the boss was smiling back. Whatever Smithson was saying was putting her mind at ease. They hadn't seen the boss smile and laugh this much since before her husband left. With one last broad sweeping gesture on Smithson's part the conversation ended. The team waited for Lisbon to walk through the open door before protectively surrounding her.

"I'm going by my office for a while. There are a couple of reports I need to look at before we go to the basement. Cho, there's a handful of forms Hightower's assistant has for me. Copies for my records I think she said. I need you to get those for me. Van Pelt, I'll need that list of files we were discussing a couple of weeks ago before I left. Rigsby, I need you to root out the Carter and Van Diem files from where ever you buried them a couple of months ago.

I know you're wondering what was going on in Smithson's office. It's done. They raided the place early this morning right after closing. All the big boys were there having their weekly meeting just as Jane said. They're all going to jail for a very long time. More importantly, they got enough inside information to shut down the operation in five states. Jane's coming home in two or three days when all the paperwork is done." Lisbon volunteered.

"That's great, boss." Van Pelt couldn't help smiling at Lisbon's obvious happiness.

"Yeah, it is. You guys can go back to sleeping in your own beds soon." And she could go back to sleeping in hers. Not that Grace wasn't a nice bedfellow, she was. A Lisbon just preferred her Jane.

"I kind of got used to the couch, and that balcony is nice." Cho added his two cents worth.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You and Wayne seem to like it. Especially considering that conversation the two of you had last night. Make sure the door's closed all the way next time or I just might hide your bodies in Hightower's closet." Lisbon turned on her heels to head for her office. "For what it's worth I'll miss you guys too. Now go get my files. Unlike some people, I have work to do." That was as close as Lisbon was getting to admitting she'd enjoyed their sleepover, too.

As for the other, she couldn't kill two of her best agents for stating the truth though she'd briefly entertained the thought. She'd let it slide this time. But the next time would be a different story. There had so better not be a next time if they knew what was good for them. Lisbon walked into her office and closed the door. Effectively dismissed, Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt headed in separate directions.

Looking at her clock, Lisbon decided the guys should have been back ten minutes ago. They'd been gone about thirty minutes already. How long did it take to grab a list, some papers, and a couple of files? She'd finished perusing her information ten minutes ago. She'd waited long enough. The basement was calling. It wasn't like they wouldn't know where she'd gone. Besides, she'd just swing by the bullpen and let Van Pelt know where she was going. Exiting her office, Lisbon headed for Van Pelt's desk.

Where was Van Pelt? Rigsby wasn't at his desk either. Those two had better not be together or she'd have both of their heads. She knew they'd been holding hands on the ride over. They couldn't leave well enough alone. Rubbing her belly, Lisbon snorted. She was one to talk. Maybe she should just leave them alone. Maybe they'd be smart enough to keep it a secret this time around. Nah, that wasn't happening. Maybe she should just start ignoring the whole thing instead. Ignoring it and doing everything she can to divert Hightower's eagle eyes. Yeah, sounded like a plan.

Glancing at Cho's empty desk, his whereabouts weren't much of a mystery. He'd gotten stuck waiting for Hightower's assistant to get the forms ready. Lola rarely had her act together. That would be too much to expect from the woman. Cho's delay, while expected, was certainly not appreciated. Lisbon didn't have all day to play around.

There was a nice, comfortable couch back home with her name on it. What the hell? She'd just get what she needed. She was pregnant. She wasn't helpless. They'd know where she'd gone. They could join her there or she'd meet them back at her office. Whichever came first. Lisbon made for the elevator with surprising speed.

Returning from fetching a ream of paper from supplies, Van Pelt noticed the boss's office was empty. Not particularly alarmed, she just figured Lisbon had made for the break room and a cup of that revolting tea she liked. Or maybe the ladies room down the hall. Rigsby had left a few minutes before to go to Jamieson's office. He'd just remembered the other agent had borrowed one of the files Lisbon wanted a few days ago and never brought it back. They all knew Cho had gotten detained at Hightower's office. Her assistant liked to flirt.

"Got it." Rigsby returned file in hand. "Hey, where's the boss?"

"Probably in the break room fixing a cup of tea." Van Pelt hit the print button on her computer.

"She's not in the break room. It's empty." Cho dropped the folder of papers on his desk.

Looking at each other the team drew the same conclusion at exactly the same moment.

"Oh, shit, she went down there without us." Cho said what they were all thinking as they made for the elevator in unison.

Had the woman completely lost her mind? No one went to the basement unless they had to and everyone made sure they never did. It was worse than Jane's attic. The place was musty, shadowy, cold, and deserted. That was not good. That was not good at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Entering the basement, Lisbon shook her head. There was a reason people didn't like coming down here. The place was poorly lit, dingy, and it stank of mold and decay. There were a couple of old cases she needed to look into that might tie into a couple of the cases being currently worked. She had the numbers right here in her hand. All she had to do was find the boxes and she'd be done. She could probably manage the lighter of the two: but, she'd have to send Rigsby after the other. She already knew that.

As Lisbon made her way through the rows of box covered shelves, she couldn't help shaking her head remembering all the fools who'd risked life and limb to pat her tummy today. What a nightmare. She'd almost lost it. It had taken all she had not to go postal on them. She was so not a touchy feely person and everyone knew it. Did they honestly believe the bump changed all that? Honestly, the opposite was true. With her protective mother bear instincts in overdrive, she liked being touched even less.

Thank goodness that guy she'd never cared for, the ex-agent turned ambulance chaser that popped in every few weeks to see his old pals, hadn't decided to join in the fun. She'd noticed him lurking across the room. Fortunately, he'd elected not to join the party. Thank goodness for small blessings. That would have definitely sent her over the edge. That would have been the one uncomfortable pat too many.

Walking around the corner, Lisbon found herself becoming uneasy listening to nothing but the echoing of her own footsteps. She sounded like a small herd of buffalo. So much for sneaking up on anyone as it wasn't happening. She never used to sound like this before. It must be the extra cargo. She'd give a sigh of relief when the team finally joined her. She needed that list Van Pelt had printed off. She needed those files from Rigsby. She really, really didn't like the basement either. In spite of the false bravado that had brought her here in the first place. She never had although she'd been down here plenty of times by herself.

It was just too cold, too musty, too quiet, and too disturbing being surrounded by boxes and boxes of unsolved murders. Surrounded by so much death…The thought Jane's first wife and daughter's files lived in boxes just like these on a shelf somewhere didn't put her mind at ease. The awareness that she and her daughter could so easily join them if Red John wasn't stopped was far from comforting.

Lisbon just needed to grab the boxes and go. Looking up, she realized she couldn't do that without her team. The first box was on a shelf just out of reach. The second box was probably in a similar place. Where was Rigsby when she needed him? She didn't know. What she did know was she was so not waiting for them to join her down here.

She was going to turn around and waddle like an overweight duck right back up to her office to wait. It was more comfortable there. That was what she should have done in the first place. She should have never come down here alone. What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking. She was just in full speed ahead mode as usual. This kid was really interfering with her common sense. They could all come back down here as a team. They could be one big happy family checking out the creepy place together. That sounded a whole lot better.

Heading for the door, Lisbon opened the binder in her hand. She'd just locate the second box before she left. It would mean that much less time they'd have to spend down here in spooky land. Scanning the shelves, she located the box two shelves up out of reach just as she'd expected.

Hearing a slight sound behind her, she started to turn as she felt the first blow descend glancing off her back. Gasping in shock and pain, Lisbon didn't resist as her shoulder was grabbed and she was spun around to face her assailant. That she'd been stabbed registered about the time the adrenaline kicked in clearing her mind for the fight. She tried to jerk her arm away ignoring the agony ripping through her back.

Raising her arm to deflect the next blow, Lisbon knew she had to protect her daughter at any cost. She wasn't going down without a fight. Drawing back her fist, she punched at the man's face feeling the knife slice along her arm. If she could keep her attacker off balance long enough to reach her weapon she had a chance. The blows were still falling, but she was evading some of them.

Shoving at the man and scratching at his eyes, she tried to jerk her arm free before reaching beneath her jacket with her free hand. In reaching for her weapon she was exposing her body more openly to attack. But shooting him was her only chance. She could tell she'd been struck several times in spite of her resistance. How many times she didn't know. None of that really mattered as she'd be dead in a few moments, and her daughter with her, if she didn't stop him.

She was getting weaker by the minute. She could feel it. She had to stop him now or he'd finish what he'd begun. Feeling her fingers contacting metal, Lisbon drew her weapon and pulled the trigger without stopping to aim. She didn't care where she hit her assailant as long he ceased his actions. She barely registered she was still firing past the first empty clicks nor did she resist being shoved back into the wall.

The impact knocked the breath from Lisbon's lungs as her knees gave way. Watching the explosion of crimson spreading across the front of her attacker's shirt with satisfaction, she slid down the wall leaving bloody tracks behind. Lisbon prayed she'd done enough damage to stop the homicidal maniac. The man she should recognize but didn't in the confusion of the moment. Maybe his identity would come back to her later. Maybe it wouldn't matter. She didn't really know nor did she care.

What she did know was she was powerless to lift the gun lying across her limp palm. She was powerless to defend herself any further. She was powerless to call for help though she knew no one could have heard the shots above them. She was powerless to stop herself from simply bleeding out on the basement floor. She was powerless to do anything but pray help arrived in time. Closing her eyes, Lisbon tried to catch her breath as she wondered briefly if he'd nicked a lung.

The one thing she did know was Jane would never forgive her for dying like this. He'd never forgive himself for letting her die like this when he could have prevented it. The man was arrogant like that. Then again, he probably could have. Jane wouldn't have let her out of his sight. He'd have never let her come back to the CBI. Not until after their baby was born and she had all her wits about her. Deciding she could do nothing less than the man who loved her, Lisbon forced her hand to curl around her weapon. She would continue to fight because she had to.

A lifetime later, she saw Cho's anxious face as the team rounded the corner and released her weapon. It was apparent they saw her about the time she saw them. A tear of relief rolled down her cheek. She wasn't dead yet. Maybe she wouldn't die before it was over. Rigsby was already calling for help. At least she hoped that was what he was doing. She honestly didn't know.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Cho was saying something to Van Pelt, but Lisbon couldn't make out the words. Rigsby was making another phone call. She hoped the signal was getting through. Everything was taking forever when she knew it was only a matter of moments. She was having trouble focusing; but, she could tell her attacker was still on the ground, too. She didn't know when he'd gotten there or how; but, he was definitely down. He hadn't been able to remain standing with a hole that size in his gut.

"Lisbon, hey, look at me. Boss, look at me." Cho knelt by his fallen boss and gently turned her face to look at him. From the look in her eyes, Lisbon recognized him. That was good; but, that was about all that was good. She wasn't staying focused at all. He could see the awareness wavering in her eyes as only a seasoned cop could.

It was obvious the boss was having trouble breathing as well and there was blood everywhere. It was on the walls, on the boxes, soaking her clothes, just everywhere in a way he'd see in his nightmares for years to come. The red seemed to run together in streams. Streams that were rapidly pooling on the floor in a manner he didn't like. Cho didn't even know what needed to be done or where to begin. He'd never seen anything like this.

He couldn't even tell exactly where she'd been stabbed since there was too much blood. Her emerald blouse was black. That was a scary thought. Van Pelt looked almost as lost though she'd removed her jacket and was already pressing the balled up garment against what she perceived as the worst of the wounds. Mercifully, help was already on the way.

Kneeling by Lisbon, Cho watched Rigsby press his foot over the grasping hand reaching for that knife before kicking the weapon out of reach with his other foot. Assured his teammate had his gun trained on the injured man and the situation under control, Cho turned back to his boss. He took the bloodied hand Lisbon extended and held her eyes reassuringly with his. Thankfully the paramedics were on their way.

"They're on their way, boss. You just have to hang on." He stated with far more confidence than he felt.

Though Lisbon couldn't say a word, she caught his eyes and tipped her chin affirmatively as her awareness faded harshly to black.


	24. Chapter 24

Jane looked out the plane window before closing his eyes. He shouldn't have left. _He should not have left_. He'd known that at the time. He should have put his foot down and refused to go. Lisbon would have been furious; but, she'd have gotten over it. She would have and Smithson's team would have survived without him. They might have even cracked the case on their own.

As for the repercussions his wife was so worried about, they were nothing. He could have stopped all the b.s. with a few discrete words whispered into the right ears. That was all it would have taken. That and a few days of sleeping on the couch; but, he could have lived with that. However, he might not be able to live with this. He'd never forgive himself for allowing this insanity to happen when he could have stopped it so easily.

This was so not how the scene was supposed to play out. He'd kept his part of the deal. He'd rubbed shoulders with the lowest of thugs engaged in the flesh trade and other despicable enterprises. He'd gotten to know them intimately enough he wasn't sure he would ever feel clean again. He'd had enough bare skin shoved in his face and perched on his lap that wasn't his wife to last two lifetimes, possibly three. He'd flirted outrageously with all the pretty girls in a manner in which Lisbon would not have approved. He'd drunk more booze and talked more trash than he'd done in years. He'd even taken to smoking those illegal cigars the bosses favored to prove he was one of the boys.

He'd done whatever it took, within reason, to be the man they believed him to be. He'd flitted as close to the line as he could get without betraying his marriage vows; but, he'd never crossed that line. He never would, not even in the name of justice. He'd played the game just as everyone expected he would. He'd even amazed himself. He'd been that good.

He'd worked the old Jane magic and brought the whole filthy, disgusting operation down. The bad guys were going to jail and the women, well, he wasn't sure exactly what would happen to the women. Other agencies were taking care of that. All he could say with certainty was they weren't trapped in that particular hell any more. Hopefully they'd get a new lease on life as he had.

His little orphaned friend he knew about. Yekaterina was disappearing into the witness protection program to start over somewhere far, far away. She'd be placed in a safe house to start a new life with protectors who would give her a fighting chance. She was going to college and she hoped to become a doctor one day. She was certainly smart enough. He'd never hear from her again; but, maybe someone would slip him an update or two down the road. She had a shot at a decent life one day and a chance to forget what had happened. Jane was glad of that. She was a sweet kid. She deserved the best.

Turning his thoughts back to the situation at hand, Jane slammed his fist down on the arm of his seat. He'd done what everyone demanded of him. The higher ups were happy. Hightower was happy. Smithson was happy. The least they could do was keep their part of the deal. They were supposed to keep Lisbon and his daughter safe. They owed him that much. They owed Lisbon more than they owed him. It was their job to protect their own. It was the only reason he'd agreed to do their bidding in the first place.

But, that wasn't what they'd done. They'd let the murderous bastard get to them. They'd let him more than get to them. Lisbon had been medevaced from the CBI to the nearest trauma unit hours ago. They'd taken her into surgery immediately. That was all anyone knew. They couldn't tell him what her condition was or anything about the condition of his child. That they were supposedly still alive was the best he could do. He didn't even know if what he'd been told was true.

Burying his face in his hands, Jane allowed his thoughts to dissect the last hellish couple of hours or so. Within moments of learning about the attack on Lisbon, he'd been bundled into a cab and taken to the airport to board the flight they'd delayed until his arrival. He'd expected a far more hostile welcome than he'd gotten. Evidently his fellow passengers had been told the reason for the delay. They'd also been told his wife was a fallen cop and that he was in law enforcement as well. That was what he gathered from the lack of rancor and the vocal support he was getting from everyone. While the encouragement was all well and good, Jane just wanted to be back in Sacramento by Lisbon's side.

He also wanted to know exactly what had happened. How had the team lost her? How had Red John gotten to Lisbon in the first place? What was she doing back at the CBI when she was supposed to be home on maternity leave? Why was she in the basement in the first place? And why was she alone? He had a whole lot of questions there'd better be some really good answers to. A whole lot of people had a whole lot to answer for. That included his wife and her team.

He wasn't going to blame them. He wasn't going to blame the team. He wasn't going to blame his wife. He wasn't going to blame Smithson and Hightower or any of them. That was a promise he would keep. It would only make things worse. He wouldn't blame anyone. Except himself of course; but, he did have some choice words for all of them.

#

Much later than he liked, Jane was met at the airport by none other than Hightower in the flesh. While not unpleasant the ride to the hospital was far from triumphant. The big boss had certainly praised his efforts, and he'd accepted her words as his due. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was more pleased that he'd made it through a case without a barrage of complaints than she was he'd actually brought the whole sick little house of cards tumbling down. They'd discussed Smithson's case for a while and made small talk before getting down to the ugly business at hand. As expected, Jane wanted to know as much as was known about what had happened in the basement. He soon discovered to his disappoint that what was known was actually very little.

They finally knew Red John's identity. That much she could tell him. He was an attorney from a very prominent, politically connected, old money family with links to the CBI. The man was currently lying on a slab in the M.E.'s office awaiting full autopsy. He'd died on the operating table in the middle of surgery. The cause of death was unquestionably a rather large hole in the gut put there by Jane's wife. The little woman didn't mess around. That was two bad guys she'd taken out in a little over a year after they'd tried to take her out first.

As for motive, no one knew what made Red John tick. It was all still a mystery. As for the details of what had happened, Hightower couldn't tell him that either. All anyone knew was the man had attacked Lisbon in the basement among the cold case files. He'd tried to slice and dice her before she'd managed somehow to get the upper hand. They'd have to find out more from the victim herself when she was able to communicate. At the moment Lisbon was still in surgery. She'd been in surgery the several hours since they'd brought her in.

What Hightower could tell Jane was he had a seemingly perfect seven and a half pound baby girl. Their daughter had suffered no ill effects of the trauma she'd shared with her mother. What she wouldn't tell Jane was his wife had flat lined at least once on the way to the hospital, maybe twice, and again in the operating room. The baby was an unbelievable miracle, the wife not so lucky. It would definitely take another miracle for Lisbon to survive.

She'd been shocky and she'd lost a lot of blood by the time they got her to the trauma unit. It didn't help she had a punctured lung among her list of nasty injuries and nicked organs. It was better to just keep some things to herself. The doctors could tell Jane what he needed to know. That would be better for everyone involved. Dropping her passenger off at the entrance, Hightower watched him scamper inside before pulling away to park her vehicle glad to be out of the hotseat for a few short minutes.

Following Hightower's directions, Jane made his way to the surgical waiting room. He spotted Van Pelt's red hair and ducked into the room. Minelli was there talking with the Lisbon brothers. Jane acknowledged everyone as he walked into the room. A room filled almost to overflowing. The team was there as expected as were a few other not so expected people he recognized from office. Talk was replaced by a sudden awkward silence as soon as he entered.

"Don't stop talking on my account. I'm certainly not going to cause a scene though I'd appreciate any updates you can give on what's happened while I was in the air." Jane said.

"The boss is still in surgery. We haven't heard anything but we figure no news is good news."  
Van Pelt volunteered.

"You may be right. Which way is the nursery? I'd like to see my daughter. If there's any news on the other come and get me." Jane couldn't bring himself to really vocalize what was going on with Lisbon. It was a little too much like the other thing he didn't really talk about. Red John had caused that, too, as much as he wanted to deny it.

"I'll take you there." Minelli rose from his seat as Jane walked over to speak briefly to the Lisbon brothers.

They'd known Red John was out there. They'd known what could happen. They'd known Lisbon was already in danger whether she'd been involved with Jane or not. Psychopaths came with being a bad assed super cop. She'd had one of her own that had nothing to do with the man she'd married. That one had almost killed her as well. But, she'd shown him, too. Their big sis really was one tough little cookie, even pregnant. As bad as all this was, they couldn't help being proud of her.

As for Jane, he hadn't wanted to take the assignment. He'd made that perfectly clear on their last visit. They'd known he'd done it on T's orders because he wanted to keep her happy. The man really was a little too solicitous where their bossy big sister was concerned. They also knew T had chosen to go to the basement alone so they couldn't blame her team.

As much as it might be expected, they couldn't blame Jane for what happened. It really wasn't his fault. The victim was the most at fault and they weren't about to blame T. It was better to just blame the dead man for being a lunatic. If he hadn't been out there, none of this would have happened in the first place.

"She'd going to be all right, Jane." Pete spoke with a determination Jane could tell he was far from feeling.

"She better be." Jane spoke with firm determination. There would be hell to pay if she wasn't. He was really not happy old RJ had died on the table. That meant he couldn't finish the job his wife had started.

"The kid's cute. Looks like T. She's going to have freckles like T down the road, too." James couldn't help smiling at how much that thought was going to irk his big sis. She did not like having freckles even though their mother had.

"We both know how much your sister's going to like that." Jane gave a half-hearted grin at that one.

"Yeah, we do." James laughed out loud at the thought. That kid was going to hate the smell of sunscreen before she was out of diapers.

"Glad you're back where you belong." Tommy just said what they were all thinking.

"So am I, Tommy, so am I. Though I wish it were under better circumstances." Jane agreed.

"Yeah, so do we." James said what they all felt.

"I'm going to see my daughter. I'll see you guys in a bit." Jane followed Minelli out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Pressing his nose against the window, Jane stared at his beautiful daughter. She was a surprisingly large, healthy, alert little girl. If he didn't know better he'd swear she was staring back at him with a knowing smile. Like she already knew who the sucker was in the family and it certainly wasn't momma. They both knew she was right.

If the stranglehold she had on his heart in the first five seconds was any indication, Sofie Davina Jane was major trouble on two chubby legs and she couldn't even walk. Look out world, little Davina Jane was coming. With all of her mother's strengths and her father's cunning. He couldn't wait to see the havoc she caused. It would be a sight to behold. Jane laughed out loud at the thought his offspring was aptly named. She would have more than her fair share of wisdom and she was already his beloved, almost as much as her mother.

Looking at his daughter smiling at him, Jane laughed again. His Davina had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen along with her mother's dark hair and Lisbon's stubborn ways. No doubt the freckles were on their way as well. The joke was on him. There was no denying his baby Jane had morphed into a baby Lisbon somewhere along the way. It didn't get any better than that. She was a "mini T" as the Brothers Idiot would say. Not that he'd expected any different. Those feelings he didn't have had never lied.

Watching his daughter's eyelids flutter closed, Jane stood by the window until she fell asleep. Waving to the cute little redheaded nurse he'd gotten to know better than his wife would like over the past few hours, Jane turned to walk down the hall towards the waiting room. He was grateful the team had given him the precious few minutes he'd spent alone with his daughter. He'd needed the moments to remind himself why they'd gone through this hell and that, yes, it was indeed worth it.

Speaking of the team, they were as taken with Davina as he was. He didn't need to worry about a thing. They each had plans for his daughter. They would ensure she was a classics reading, sports playing, tomboy girlie-girl diva before she was two. Jane was looking forward to every second. Lisbon might not be anticipating those moments; but, he most certainly was. What were little girls for if not to spoil?

Speaking of his wife, Lisbon had yet to meet her daughter. Jane had yet to even see his wife since she'd been swept between those hated swinging doors before he'd even gotten word of the attack. He'd been doing the last of the paperwork on the op when the call came through. Special arrangements had been made to fly him out and he'd been at the hospital in a couple of hours. She'd still been in surgery when he arrived. She still was as far as he knew. Or maybe she was in Recovery.

Shaking his head, Jane made his way into the waiting room filled with the team and the Lisbon clan. Hightower had stayed quite a while. She'd only left a little while ago when the latest reassurances came that her Senior Agent was holding her own. She'd promised to return when the necessary business was resolved. Jane had no doubts she'd do just that.

Minelli was in and out as were the majority of their co-workers from the CBI. Lisbon was well respected and well-liked in spite of the requisite trash talking coming with the territory of being a highly competent, young, attractive female Senior Agent at the CBI. Not to mention the trash talking of a different kind that came with being involved with him. Lisbon handled both with surprising ease. She was perfectly happy as Mrs. Patrick Jane thank you very much. Even Cho had finally gotten that through his pointed little head.

Jane looked up as the familiar brown haired nurse entered the waiting room yet again. Standing up, he walked across the room to stand by her side. Shaking his head, Jane motioned to her brothers. The nurse hid her surprise well betraying nothing on her face. She'd probably seen it all in her years as an ICU nurse. Walking across the room, Jane came to stand in front of James.

"She's awake. I've made arrangements for the three of you to go first." He said.

"She'll want you." James stated what they all knew was true.

"She'll have me, James; but, she needs to know her family is here, too. That we're all here for her without any bickering, finger pointing, and blame. The past is over and what's done is done. It's time to move forward." Jane reminded him.

"Can you do that?" James asked honestly.

Neither he, nor Pete and Tommy, understood the whole Red John situation fully. They knew the basic facts; but, that was about it. However, they were all bright enough to know it had been a big part of their sister's relationship with Jane. Not the foundation, but the catalyst bringing them together in the first place. Bennett, that lunatic forensics creep, had done the rest.

James wondered briefly how they'd fare now that their very real bogeyman was gone. On second thought, he wasn't worried. They loved each other and they had a child together. That should be enough. It was certainly enough for T, and by all appearances, it was more than enough for Jane.

"What do you think? They've been avenged and he's paid for his sins. The past is laid to rest. As for the present and the future, I've got your sister and Davina. That should be enough for any man. I'm not talking about this anymore. Go see Lisbon so I can." Jane's tone brooked no refusal.

Walking across the room, Jane disengaged with the Lisbon brothers. They could get over the meaningless niceties and accept his magnanimous gesture or he'd go in their stead. His body language silently conveyed his impatience to everyone in the room. Jane was pleased to watch the brothers suddenly file out of the room after the attractive brown haired nurse. He'd bide his time until they completed their hand full of minutes with their sister. Then he'd have time of his own.

Jane decided he'd have to see that the team got in to see Lisbon as well. Then there was Minelli and Hightower in as soon as they returned. It was the least he could do even if he had to hypnotize the staff to sneak them all in. Lisbon would never know. Besides, it wasn't like he was the only one who cared. Or these people weren't major players in their lives. That they weren't at the least friends, and truthfully, a whole lot more. He'd just be glad when all of this was over. When they were home living their surprisingly normal lives, just the three of them.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, you, how long has it been since you've left that chair?" The voice he'd been waiting so long to hear suddenly pierced Jane's consciousness.

"You mean before this morning for an hour or two?" Jane asked as he rose somewhat unsteadily to his feet.

He'd finally gone home briefly to shave and change when the nurses banded together to chase him out for a while to do whatever unpleasant things they had to do. They'd refused to allow him to stay as they'd known he wanted. Mercifully, Lisbon had been asleep when he'd returned which was probably for the best all things considered. He was sure her slumber was thanks to a strong dose of pain killer injected into her iv when the nurses were done. Jane was sure they'd put her through hell while he was gone and he didn't want to know. He really didn't.

He thought about the meeting he'd had with Lisbon's doctors instead. She was making good progress considering the gravity of her injuries. They'd be moving her out of the ICU in a day or two. After listening to the satisfactory report, Jane had resumed his comfortable chair and joined his wife in a well deserved nap.

Now, looking into nearly clear eyes, it was obvious Lisbon was a lot more alert now than she'd been since the morning he'd left to join Smithson.

"Yeah, Jane, I mean before this morning." Lisbon clarified.

"Almost four days." Jane admitted.

"It was what, nearly four days ago that I saw the boys as well?" The events were jumbled in her head.

"That would be about right." Lisbon's thinking was clearer than he'd expected.

Jane mulled over the time frame to be sure he was telling the truth. The Lisbon brothers had departed soon after seeing their sister to return to their work and families. Not that they wouldn't return soon he was sure. They wouldn't stay away for long. He and Lisbon couldn't be that lucky.

Not that he disliked the brothers or they disliked him. That was far from the truth. They actually got along quite well in spite of this latest traumatic event. There had just been a little more family togetherness since Lisbon's pregnancy was announced than any of them was used to. It was getting time for a well deserved break.

"It was nice of you to let the boys come first." Lisbon's tone said she knew what that had cost him and she appreciated the gesture.

"They were worried about you and they had to leave soon. A few brownie points never hurt. I figure it will make them less likely to kill me down the road when I've done something they think is wrong. We both know I'll do plenty wrong before I'm done." Jane grinned at her knowingly.

"You may be right. I'd rather have seen you." Lisbon admitted what he already knew.

"I should hope so though we both know it needed to be the other way." He hadn't like the idea that much either.

"I know you came in after them, but I don't remember anything about your visit. Just that you were here. I think it was you, Hightower, and Minelli." It all ran together.

"We were all here for a few minutes. You weren't in good shape so they made us leave." His best hypnotic suggestions hadn't worked so well on that one particular battle ax of a nurse he was hoping to never run into again.

"I know you've all been here since, but it's all a blur." Lisbon knew the others had all been in and out, but Jane had been here around the clock. He'd been in that chair every time she'd opened her eyes waiting to comfort her. Not that her eyes had stayed open that long. Just long enough to reassure her husband was by her side. "What about her? My idiot brothers said she's cute enough for a girl." What would they know?

"Exactly right. What do they know? She's absolutely beautiful just like her mama. Same hair, same eyes, same smile, probably the same freckles down the road." Jane ticked off Davina's best attributes.

"Don't curse her like that." Lisbon had visions of freckle cream already in her head.

"Lisbon, I certainly don't mind your freckles. They have a certain charm." Jane smirked at the patented eye roll signaling Lisbon was back to her old self.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to live with them." She did not like freckles.

"I most certainly do. I live with you." Jane reminded her.

"I guess you do. What about him?" Lisbon asked the question Jane had hoped she wouldn't.

"What about him?"

"Dead?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"He's dead as a door nail, Lisbon, and not in a pleasant manner. Gut shot from what I hear. You did well by the bastard. It took him a while to go and it was quite painful along the way. It seems the nice paramedics couldn't get him to the trauma unit quite fast enough. He died on the table before they could save him." Jane still wasn't happy about that.

He'd have liked to have finished what Lisbon started if only in a court of law. Though preferably in a manner similar to the one in which he'd tried to dispatch his very pregnant wife. Not that his wife would have allowed him to do such a thing. Though Jane was more than capable of doing that and more when it came to his Lisbon and his baby Jane. A man could dream. Maybe it was better everything ended the way it had. His wife would not be happy if he went to jail.

"How did I make it out alive?" Lisbon dared to ask.

All she could remember was bleeding out of every pore and struggling to breathe. She'd been cold and terrified she was going to die. She'd been worried about Jane. She'd feared for his sanity if she died. She'd been worried about her baby Jane. She remembered Van Pelt pressing her jacket against her side and Cho holding her bloody hand. He'd tried to make her look at him though she hadn't done it very well. She remembered an angry Rigsby standing guard over the fallen man. That was about all she could recall. Everything faded to black after that.

"You fought like hell. By the time the paramedics came in and stabilized you the best they could, the helicopter was waiting. You were airlifted from the CBI straight to the trauma unit. They brought in a second helicopter to take Red John from the ambulance; but, it was already too late. He took a turn for the worse mid-flight and it was downhill from there. He died before they ever got him into surgery. All the higher ups were really disappointed. It would have been the trial of the century."

"Yeah, right, it would have been a three ring circus is more like it. What about her? Is she all right?" Lisbon asked the question Jane had expected to hear first though he supposed learning what her daughter looked like was confirmation enough that everything was perfectly fine.

"Who, your daughter? First, you want to know if she's pretty. Now you care if she has all of her fingers and toes. I think you have your priorities screwed up." Jane teased.

"Shush, Jane, you know what I mean." She already knew her daughter was fine she just wanted to hear it again and from Jane's lips.

"She's perfectly fine as you already know. While he definitely got you, Lisbon, whatever you did in fending him off mercifully kept him from getting her. They rushed you into the operating room and got our daughter out before any damage was done. You were a different matter. But, Davina is a perfectly healthy seven and a half pound miracle baby. She's suffered no ill effects from her experience."

"You're sure?" Lisbon asked again.

"We're positive. I've held her numerous times and she definitely knows her Daddy. You should know she's fine. They've brought her in several times." Lisbon had been able to do little more than glance at her with unfocused eyes; but, at least she'd been shown her daughter was fine.

"I know, but I can't remember if that makes any sense. Everything's still so fuzzy and it's not like I can hold her. I don't even really know what she looks like and that makes me want to cry." She honestly didn't thanks to meds and other things.

"There's no reason to cry. Here she is." Jane pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. He hoped Lisbon wouldn't ask who the cute little red headed nurse holding her daughter was. The woman looked just a little too friendly to Jane's guilty eyes. He'd not been above a little judicious flirting to get a few pictures of his daughter for his wife. "She looks like you. Exactly like you though I think she may have my smile. Don't get upset. It's just the drugs. Everything will clear up in a few days once you're off of them."

"I hope you're right. She does look like me and she's definitely going to have freckles." Lisbon lamented as she squinted trying to determine if she really had Jane's smile. Personally, she thought it looked more like a case of gas.

"That's perfectly fine, My Dear. I can assure you I find your freckles delightful. Especially the one…" He knew Lisbon would never let him finish.

"Don't even go there, Jane. Not in public." Lisbon had the grace to blush though she'd much rather have pummeled him with a pillow. But that would have hurt too badly. "Who was he, Jane?"

"Who?" Jane pretended not to understand.

"Red John." He was not playing that game.

"Lawrence Weatherby III." Jane calmly told her.

It was obvious Lisbon recognized the name. She hadn't really had time to recognize the man when she'd been fighting for her life. The drugs she'd been give since had made everything even hazier. All she vaguely remembered was the crimson flowers blooming on his jerking body and the sight of Cho's white face coming around the corner as she'd fallen. The rest was just a blur of agony and fear.

"He came into the CBI every once in a while. I talked to him a few times over the years when he was hanging around. He was watching me that day. I saw him, but I didn't think anything about it. I was just glad he hadn't joined everyone else in trying to pat the bump. I'd have lost it if he had. Weatherby was an agent a few years before I joined the Bureau. A good one from what I've heard. He left for law school. I think he joined the family business."

Lisbon knew Weatherby had popped in on a regular basis to see his old co-workers and his old friend Minelli. Virgil might have even been his boss at one time, she wasn't sure. Lisbon had noticed the tall, well built, good looking dark haired man over the years. Who wouldn't? He'd noticed her too. But that was the extent of it. He hadn't done more than caught her eye in passing.

"Law and politics, Lisbon, he was the son of that Weatherby." That explained his connections throughout law enforcement even more than being an ex-agent could.

"Oh, damned, not Chaz Weatherby's son?" Lisbon said as the pieces clicked in place.

"I'm afraid so." Jane confirmed her suspicions.

There had been something she'd found vaguely off-putting about the man. Especially the two or three times he'd tried to flirt with her. It might have been that he was Chaz Weatherby's son. In her opinion that would have been enough. Or it might have been that slightly superior air he wore like a second skin.

She'd thought at the time his attitude had to do with belonging to old money. Now she realized she'd been privy to Red John's arrogance. Thank God she hadn't responded to his overtures and she hadn't given him a chance to change her mind. It would have been over the top to have dated two men trying to kill her and even freakier if she'd done more. That thought alone was enough to give a girl a complex.

"What a mess. He's Minelli's friend." That thought made Lisbon a little sad.

"So was his son. It's not our mess, Lisbon, not anymore. The higher ups are handling this one and I don't mean Hightower. Anything to do with this case is way over our heads." Jane informed her.

"That's good to know." Lisbon wanted nothing to do with any of it now that Red John was dead.

"You're wondering why." Jane said.

"Yeah, I am. The man had it all. Money, brains, looks, position, a great career, any woman he wanted and any life he created. Why throw it all away? Why kill so many innocent people?" Lisbon kept talking as a middle aged nurse quietly entered the room.

She silently cooperated as the woman took her vitals. Jane didn't miss the winces crossing Lisbon's face as the nurse gently moved her around in the course of doing what had to be done. From the syringes on the nurse's tray she had some meds to shoot into Lisbon's iv as well. Hopefully something to dull the pain she was inadvertently causing in the course of doing her job. Jane was not crazy about his wife enduring more pain. She'd been through enough already by anyone's standards.

"We'll never really know. There are a lot of theories out there. Any one of them could be true. I know what I think though that doesn't necessarily mean I'm right. Lawrence Weatherby was the bored brilliant scion of an old money family. He was probably itching to prove himself in a new and unusual way. What better way than pulling off the perfect crime or, better yet, a series of crimes? What better crime than murder?

No one would ever suspect him. He didn't have to rely on the media for information on his case. He could go straight to the source and no one would think anything about it. Having been a former CBI agent and a legal pillar of the community it was perfectly natural he'd take an interest in the Red John case. He had ways of keeping his finger on the pulse of the whole operation with no one the wiser to what he doing." Jane rambled.

"You're exactly right. There's probably not a person in the building who hasn't discussed the Red John case with the man at some time or another including me. He was never glaring about it. He always discussed whatever cases were current. He usually let someone else bring up the other before he became involved. The man was smart. He never tipped his hand." Very smart in her opinion as he'd been hiding in plain sight.

"Yes, he was. I suspect it was just a sick, twisted game in the beginning. Weatherby was doing it because he could. He got a thrill out of committing seemingly perfect crimes. It became personal when I got involved. He had to prove I couldn't stop him and he had to destroy me along the way. Destroy everyone and everything I cared about. He was right. I didn't stop him. You did." Jane admitted.

"You would have if you'd been here." Lisbon said what she knew was true. Jane had killed for her before and he wouldn't have hesitated to do it again.

"We don't know that. It happened the way it was meant to happen. I didn't have to stop him, Lisbon. I never did and I realize that now.

All that matters is you're alive, our daughter is alive, and Red John is dead. I told Cho a long time ago I hoped you killed him; but, if you didn't, I hoped he did it. I could accept that and I can. So I'm perfectly fine with the way things went down. Not that you were hurt; but, that you killed him instead." It wasn't that hard to admit at all.

"Are you really?" Lisbon wondered.

"Lisbon, there were only two ways that scene could play out. We both know I couldn't live with the other way."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we won't. Just know he's dead and you're going to be fine. The doctor's expect a full recovery though it's going to take a while."

"Full of rehab and psych evals and all of that crap I hate."

"I'd say so, but at least you get to go through the rehab, psych evals and all the crap you hate. It could have ended the other way. I could have lost both of you. Then I would have died too."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You got lucky this time, Lisbon. You almost didn't stop it. There's a good chance you would have still died if the team hadn't gotten there when they did and if the right kind of help hadn't already been on its way. Don't forget to thank the guys. They weren't just doing their job. You've got more than a good team out there. You've got a family. You need to start appreciating them as such." Jane said as he looped his fingers through hers.

"I guess I have and I guess I should." Lisbon agreed.

"Start the next time you see them. I'm sure the gesture will be appreciated."

"I will." Lisbon fought back a yawn.

"You're winding down I believe. Whatever the nice nurse there put in your iv a few moments ago is starting to kick in." Jane smiled at the nurse as she finished recording vitals and reading machines before gathering her tray and slipping away. Whatever that was, it was really fast acting. Lisbon's eyes were already glazed. "You can barely keep your eyes open. I'm going to see our daughter and let you sleep, but I'll be here when you wake up."

"You'd better be. Give her a kiss for me."

"I will."

Leaning over, Jane carefully dropped a kiss on the top of Lisbon's head. As much as he longed to kiss his wife's lips properly, he wasn't about to risk causing her any more pain. There was a reason the woman didn't move unless she had. Touching her hand lightly with his fingertips, Jane stood by the bed until she fell asleep. Dropping another kiss on the top of Lisbon's head, he left to pursue the other woman...All seven and a half pounds of sweetly scented perfection making up their daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

Lisbon looked up at the knock on the door. She wasn't surprised to see a red head poking around the corner. The team had been camping out with her every chance they'd gotten since she'd been moved to a regular room a couple of days ago. Kind of like the sleep over they'd had before the whole Red John fiasco a while back.

Her guys, and gal, were with her almost as much as Jane and that was okay. Really, it was. She'd taken Jane's advice and decided maybe personal wasn't so bad. It wasn't like her team hadn't shown their love and devotion over the years. Maybe it was time she showed a little back. Not that she hadn't shown her devotion over the years, she had. It was the other she hadn't been so good at.

The hospital staff was showing a surprising degree of leniency with the visiting hours where she was concerned. From the doctors to the nurses to assorted people in between, they all just seemed to turn a blind eye to the goings on where her room was concerned. Lisbon suspected her husband was behind all of that. He'd probably hypnotized the lot of them to his will. In this instance she'd let him. Now that she was awake and functional, she didn't find the idea of being alone all that appealing.

"Come in guys. That better be doughnuts in that box I see in Rigsby's hands."

"You know it is." Cho confirmed.

"Good." Savoring a sticky sweet jelly filled doughnut had become the high point of her day.

How else was girl supposed to get her kicks? It wasn't like she was going to be jumping a bad guy anytime soon. She couldn't even get out of bed by herself much less walk across the room alone. Not that she enjoyed it all that much when those two hatchet faced harpies came around hauling her out of bed for her daily walks. To be honest, it hurt like hell even with the meds.

The only sunshine in the whole situation was Jane. He was always by her side to empathize and encourage her through the pain. He was always there to wipe her tears away and comfort her when they put her back in bed. As reluctant as she was to admit any weakness, Lisbon knew she'd never make it without him. She'd have given up long ago.

How she'd made it through Bennett without Jane was a mystery. If she were honest, she hadn't. She tried her best to lock him out and go it alone. While locking everyone else out had been effortless, Jane was a different matter. She'd refused to acknowledge him when he came to her door. No matter how badly she'd longed to let him in.

She'd stayed strong for as long as she could. Even then she'd recognized her strength was nothing but false illusion built on the faulty foundation of misplaced pride. The only up side to the situation was her body had mostly healed over the couple of months she'd spent exiled on the Island of Lisbon Hell. Once her arm finished healing she'd be good as new.

The rest of her was a different story. Her mind, heart, and soul had drowned in a sea of agony, fear, and recrimination for weeks on end. She'd not been able to eat, she'd not been able to sleep, and she'd not been able to stop the voices in her head. She'd become better acquainted with that bottle in her cabinet than she'd ever been. Though only on those rare occasions when she'd needed to quiet the memories or go insane. She wouldn't allow herself to become her father. No matter what was done to her. She could never be that out of control. She'd die first.

That was what she'd been doing. She'd been slowly dying inside, bit by bit and day by day. She'd pulled herself into a presentable package through sheer force of will. She'd managed to fake it through the nearly intolerable invasiveness of her doctors' appointments and psychological evaluations. She'd despised every moment more than she'd ever hated anything in her life. She'd returned home afterwards a shattered mess more damaged than when she'd left. Being Lisbon, she'd masked that secret well.

To the best of anyone's knowledge, the tough little CBI agent was making a remarkable recovery both physically and mentally. The woman's strength was unbelievable. She was an inspiration to them all. She'd be back at work as good as new before anyone knew what hit them. Only Lisbon knew the truth, Lisbon and Jane. There were so many cracks in that tough chick exterior it was only a matter of time before the less resilient woman inside shattered into a million jagged shards.

She'd known that day was fast approaching. She couldn't get any more out of control than the thoughts in her head. She was spiraling farther into the depths of a darkness she'd not known existed. She'd been sinking ever deeper into the pit of despair. Bennett was about to get the last laugh even though he was dead.

Until she just decided what the hell. She couldn't let the monster win. She'd fortified herself with a stiff shot from the bottle hiding in her cabinet. It was her first and only drink that day so she was hardly compromised. Her tolerance was actually much higher.

She'd gone into her bathroom, taken a quick shower, combed her hair, smacked a haphazard smattering of make up across her face and donned a blouse and jeans. The blouse she'd absently grabbed just happened to be emerald green. He'd like that. Deliberately ignoring the crazed glint in her wild eyes, Lisbon decided she was presentable. She was as presentable as she was going to get.

She'd grabbed her purse and her keys and made for her SUV. She hadn't even had to think. She'd driven to Jane's complex on auto pilot and found herself knocking on his door before she even realized she was there. He'd answered her knock and let her inside. Though she suspected he'd been expecting her visit at some point, it was obvious she'd caught him unawares.

She had to give it to Jane. The man rallied fast. He'd pressed another drink in her hand without her asking and waited for her to compose herself. He'd talked her out of her state of panic and lulled her into an altered state of calm as only Jane could do. For the most part, he'd done nothing but offer comfort and soothing words. He'd not tried to touch her in any way. Not that she'd have minded. Some feral part of her was longing for his touch. That certain masculine scent so uniquely Jane was after her senses in ways she'd never have believed possible. Not given what had happened to her.

Jane had done nothing to cause such a reaction. He'd merely quietly reaffirmed her. He'd reaffirmed the choices she'd made. He'd reaffirmed nothing had changed. She was still the same woman she'd always been. He'd said the words she needed to hear. He'd said the words he truly believed. In doing so with such honesty and open sincerity, she'd been able to believe. To accept that maybe his words were true.

She'd found herself indulging in shockingly inappropriate thoughts almost from that first moment of walking through his door. There was something undeniably appealing about the man in every way. Even in those ridiculous three piece suits he wore so well. She'd longed to run her fingers through his hair. That she'd wanted to do a sight more had surprised and confused her. She was so not going there.

She'd kept that resolve until she'd decided to flee. Until Jane had decided stop her flight. Until he'd decided to surprise the hell out of both of them and kiss her in manner far from comforting or brotherly. Until Lisbon had decided maybe he could wipe the memories away. Until she'd kissed him back in a far from comfort seeking or sisterly manner. Until the night she'd let Jane take her in his arms and simply love the pain away. Her life had changed from that moment forward and she owed him everything.

Jane was truly a remarkable man. He always had been. Even during those times she'd longed to kick his sorry, annoying butt down the attic stairs or toss him down the elevator shaft when no one was looking. She'd always known there was something dangerous there. Something she could never acknowledge. Something that was potentially catastrophic that would send her world wobbling frenetically on its axis. It was something to be avoided at any cost. Lisbon was glad Jane hadn't seen it that way and in doing so he'd not allowed her to do so either.

The team noticed the moment Lisbon returned from wherever she'd gone. From the softness in her eyes and the look on her face, she'd been thinking about Jane. She had a different look when she thought about Davina. The looked they'd just seen spoke evocatively of her feelings for her husband. She seemed to do that a lot when he wasn't around. As though she longed to be with him in the rare moments they were apart.

Coming out of her daze, Lisbon realized her team was already seated in their appointed chairs. Cho had the familiar book in hand. Rigsby was making googily eyes at Van Pelt as usual. Lisbon rolled her eyes at the familiar scene. Get a room already. Van Pelt was lurking by her side expectantly instead of sitting in her chair. No doubt she'd been making googily eyes back at Rigsby while the boss had been lost in thought. Those two were definitely slipping around again. They were at least casually dating if not a whole lot more. It was written all over them.

"We brought you a coffee, boss. It should be cool enough to drink now." Van Pelt removed the lid as Lisbon reached greedily for an apple filled doughnut.

They'd fixed her coffee just the way she liked. It was nice and sweet with a dollop of cream. Greedily taking a gulp, Lisbon closed her eyes and savored the scent and flavor. This was so much better than what passed for brew in the hospital. Even if lacked the familiar caffeine jolt she craved.

"That better be decaf." Jane swept into the room as expected.

Walking to his wife's side he wiped a bit of apple jelly from the corner of her mouth before leaning over to give her a tender kiss. Decaf was all she was allowed to have for a multitude of reasons. The majority of which was drug related.

"It is. I can tell. Besides, don't you think they know you'd kill them by now if it wasn't?" Lisbon took another sip of her coffee. It was definitely decaf, but she could live with it. It was better than nothing at all or the weak swill that passed for coffee here.

"Hey, guys, fancy seeing you here." Jane acknowledged the team.

"Right, like you didn't know exactly where we were going to be." Cho looked up from his book. "Where were you?" Cho didn't bother hiding the snarky tone.

Jane was supposed to be here when they arrived. Unbeknownst to Lisbon, that was the agreement they'd made. Jane wouldn't leave unless one of the team was here and vice versa. They'd had a scare or two since Lisbon had stepped down to a regular room. The doctor's had briefly considered sending her back to ICU before she'd rallied and put an end to that discussion for the moment. Jane and the team had agreed the boss wasn't going to be left alone. Jane had broken that rule.

"I see the little pit bull is back." Jane ignored the rude gesture flipped his way as he carefully sat on the bed and entwined his fingers through his wife's. "I knew you were on your way. Slightly delayed, no doubt by the box of goodies I see, but definitely on your way. So I decided to arrange a surprise visit. I was only gone a few minutes. Besides, I waited until I saw you guys rounding the corner before I slipped away so I think you owe me an apology."

"Yeah, right. Not going to happen. Appearances still count, Jane. You looked guilty." Dismissing the other man, Cho turned back to his book satisfied his point was made.

Jane couldn't help laughing. He was genuinely amused. Though their relationship had been restored to its prior closeness since the whole Red John fiasco, Cho still had his moments of stubborn over protectiveness. Jane could live with that. Such devotion was hard to come by and he recognized its worth.

He didn't mind that the other man felt comfortable enough to speak his mind. Not that a little thing like a degree of discomfort would have stopped him. Jane knew better. That Cho was finally at ease with his relationship with his boss was all that really mattered. That he'd finally given their marriage his taciturn blessing meant a lot to Lisbon. It meant even more to Jane.

"I think the woman of the hour is finally arriving." Catching his wife's eyes, Jane nodded his head in the direction of the opening door.

Though Davina was usually brought in to bond with her mother at regularly scheduled intervals, Jane had persuaded the nurses to get permission to break the rules. Lisbon had endured a rough couple of days. She deserved a pick-me-up. She deserved more time with her daughter and her daughter deserved more time with her mother.

Besides, spending more time with the baby was good for the team. For the strange little family Lisbon had finally allowed them to become. The team already adored the baby Jane almost as much as her mommy and daddy. It was going to be impossible to keep them away once they returned home which was definitely not a bad thing. Given the long road ahead of them, Jane was sure he and Lisbon would need all the support and help they could get. He was confident the team would be there to provide it.

Watching the nurse place Davina securely in her mother's arms, Jane couldn't help thinking there couldn't be a more beautiful sight. He couldn't know the team was having a similar thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Walking into the den, Jane couldn't stop the goofy smile at the sight of his wife entangled in a blanket with a kid on either side. It was a rare Saturday when Lisbon was allowed to indulge in her greatest pleasure. The criminals had been too active lately. They'd both been denied this simple pleasure for longer than he cared to recall. Jane couldn't tear his eyes from the delightful scene.

His highly intelligent daughter was immersed in the newest Disney movie while his son was more interested in picking toe jam from between his toes. Scooping Adam Patrick Jane from the coveted spot his father sidled down on the couch beside his mom plopping his son on his lap. Lisbon turned her face for the expected kiss while her son made disgusting little boy smacking noises.

"I don't think this one is that interested in whatever that is." Jane gestured to the big screened television with one hand while he ruffled his son's golden curls with the other. He wasn't that interested himself though he'd certainly fake it. He'd do anything to keep his girls happy.

"I don't think that one's interested in a whole lot that isn't connected to his toes at the moment." Lisbon agreed.

"You may be right." As disgusting at the thought was, Jane thought she had a valid point there.

Ignoring his wife's pointed glare, Jane propped his feet on the coffee table and settled back to watch the rest of the ridiculous animated movie his girls found so fascinating. He wasn't surprised when his son settled back against his chest and stuck his bare foot straight up in the air. The kid had a one track mind and his mind was on his toes at the moment. Ruffling Adam's hair again, Jane reached down to grasp his wife's hand. Entwining their fingers he silently acknowledged he was a lucky man.

He had a wife he loved more than life itself who mostly returned the favor except when she'd like to kill him herself which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He had a three year old daughter that looked like a little Lisbon and acted like a little Jane. He had a ten month old son who looked like a baby Jane and acted like a baby Lisbon. God clearly had a sense of humor and it was an incredibly beautiful thing.

The only bittersweet note in their too happy life was the baby Jane train stopped here. Their plans for a quadruple dose of baby Janes had been permanently derailed. There could be no two of each or whatever they'd have gotten in the trying. Bennett and Red John had ended that hope between them. Carrying Davina had not been without incident and her birth had certainly been traumatic. Despite that, Lisbon had seemingly made a full recovery.

That being said, they'd still been prudent in their desire for another child. They'd waited for the go ahead by Lisbon's doctors before trying to conceive another child. That Adam's conception had happened sooner rather than later had surprised everyone. That the pregnancy had been fraught with complications had been unexpected. That mother and child had both nearly died in delivery had been unanticipated given the difficulties they'd overcome. The emergency surgery saving Lisbon's life had ended any hope of more children. Not that either would have been willing to try again.

That Jane wouldn't have a son to carry on the family name and talents ceased to matter. What he did have was a son to carry on the family name and a daughter to continue the family talents. It wasn't exactly as he'd planned; but, it would do in a pinch. Jane would certainly teach his daughter everything he knew. As he was sure his wife would do with their son.

Though he fervently hoped otherwise, Jane wouldn't be surprised if both of their children followed in their parents' footsteps. If they joined the hallowed halls of the CBI with their roles reversed. His son could certainly go far being a man with his mother's intelligence and talents, and his daughter, well, for Davina the sky was the limit. She would be a Jane with a disarmingly attractive Lisbon face and body. He could easily see her sitting in Bertram's chair or higher. While such a thing would please their mother to no end, their father could see them becoming so much more. Like maybe a rocket scientist or President.

Only time would tell.


End file.
